Double Trouble
by Kazriku
Summary: (BEING REWRITTEN) Crossover: Ben10. Mikey was saved by Ben Tennyson and friendship blooms. However, this means double the trouble! Lots of villains are after them, specially Mikey? DT: Rebirth is merged in this story to prevent confusion from readers. UPDATE: Ch 42.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:** While on the way home after buying some pizza for dinner, Mikey got ambushed by the Foot Ninjas. Guess who's there to help? Our alien hero Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen! The Tennysons get themselves caught in a battle against ninja clans, a secret agent who's interested in the Omnitrix and a street gang who's also interested of the Omnitrix! The turtles found themselves facing alien mercenaries, mutants and spell casting magicians! This is the start of an interesting friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! Heheh...

**Author's Note: (CURRENTLY REWRITING THE STORY) **I did some research on Wiki and that's where I found out the names of Ben's alien species and Gwen's spells! Thank you Internet! By the way, in this story, both Ben and Gwen are eleven years old. It's a year after Ben got the Omnitrix so he is known by most people.

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Hero Time!**

Michelangelo exited a pizza parlor with a stack of four pizza boxes in hand. He grinned under his hat, 'I hope the guys have cooled off by now.'

He went out to get pizza for dinner because a certain hot-tempered brother of his had ruined the dinner he had made by simply falling backward onto the kitchen table during a 'push' fight with their _oh-so-called-leader_, and thus sending their dinner soaring into the air and onto his brainy brother's face who was trying to stop the fight. This caused the usually calm brother of his to explode with anger. The trio continued to fight, Michelangelo unsuccessfully trying to break the fight, until their father came out of his room and ordered them to go to their rooms to cool off.

Splinter had kindly asked his youngest son to buy them some pizza since their dinner, which he had painstakingly made for a good two hours, was ruined. Michelangelo sighed as he headed off toward the back alley to get to a fire escape so that he could take his usual route home from there. He was unaware of a pair of curious green eyes watching him since he left the pizza parlor.

'Ben? What are you doing?'

The owner of those curious eyes jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around to glare at his redhead cousin, 'Geez, Gwen, don't scare me like that!'

Gwen rolled her eyes, 'What are you doing out here? I thought you were the one who wanted to have some pizza tonight.'

'Yeah, to relieve myself from grandpa's _exotic_ food,' said the short brunette with a shudder at the thought of eating his grandfather's '_special menu for today'_.

His cousin huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she glared at him, 'You didn't answer my question.'

'I was just suspicious with this guy wearing this strange coat. He went up that fire escape.'

'And what about it?' she asked with a raised brow.

'Well, he just… looks suspicious,' Ben answered lamely.

Gwen suppressed herself from rolling her eyes the second time, 'You know stalking people is kinda rude, even if they do look _suspicious_,' she said while gesturing with her fingers, 'C'mon! Grandpa's waiting for us inside.'

Just as they were about to turn away they stopped when they heard something clattered on the concrete in the alleyway. Curiosity got the best of him and Ben went to see what it was. It was a green object, shaped like a turtle shell, 'Hey, check this out! It looks like a… a toy or something.'

Gwen swiped the item away from him and inspected it. She flipped it open and saw a screen and some buttons, 'I think it's a… phone?'

'What's it doing here? Where'd it come from?'

As if answering his questions, they heard a cry and their heads snapped up to the roof of the building. The two cousins stared at each other before they climbed up the garbage bin and up the fire escape ladders. A grin appeared on Ben's face at the rush of excitement, anticipating action and hero-work.

* * *

'Aww shell! I'm in a lot of trouble!' said Michelangelo as he knocked out a Foot. He was about to call his brothers for back up but the Foot Ninja appeared out of nowhere and knocked his Shell Cell out of his grasp and sent it flying over the roof, 'And Don's gonna kill me if my Shell Cell is in pieces!'

The turtle swung his Nunchakus wildly and knocked out several incoming Foot Ninjas. He did a back flip, landed on his hands and did a roundhouse kick before pushing himself off the roof and landed on his feet again, and then he continued swinging his deadly weapons.

Michelangelo yelped when a Foot Elite nearly sliced him with a Katana. He quickly wrapped the chains of his Nunchakus around the weapon and disarmed the ninja. The orange banded turtle slammed his foot into the stunned ninja's chest sending him crashing into two unsuspecting ninjas.

Michelangelo was panting heavily, 'Dudes, don't you have a day off or something?'

'Whoa! Ninjas?!'

Michelangelo's attention was directed to where the fire escape ladder was and he saw a brown haired boy with green eyes staring at him in awe. In his distraction, a Foot sneaked up behind him and hit his head with his tonfa. Michelangelo winced at the exploding pain and fell on his knees. He heard the boy gave him a warning but it was a tad bit too late.

'What is it? Move your butt!' said Gwen with a hiss.

Ben activated his Omnitrix, 'Looks like a hero is needed. It's hero time!'

'Ben! What's going-' Gwen paused when there was a flash of green. Instead of seeing her dweeby cousin, there stood a **_Tetramand_**, a red four-armed humanoid alien. Ben climbed up the roof side and charged forward and struck the Foot Elites looming over Michelangelo, ready to take him in. The Foot Ninjas were taken by surprise; they didn't expect to face a four-armed alien.

Gwen finally got to the rooftop and she was amazed at the number of unconscious bodies in black and red littering the rooftop. A green creature with what looked like a shell on its back caught her attention. It wore an orange band around its head and held a Nunchaku in one hand while the other hand held its head. Gazing around the rooftop, she assumed that these people in black and red ambushed the creature and she felt that it needed her help. Gwen rushed toward it, 'Are you okay?'

Michelangelo looked up to face a redhead girl with eyes like the brunette he saw earlier, 'Ugh… My head hurts.'

Gwen's eyes widened and she held back a gasp 'You're a… giant talking turtle?'

Michelangelo gave her a loopy grin, 'Actually, I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle… The name's Mikey.'

The redhead smiled. She turned to Ben who was plowing through a group of Foot Ninjas who was trying to get to where Michelangelo was. Gwen saw a couple of Foot Ninjas heading her way; she raised her hand, '_Forcus Nebuli_!'

The two foot ninjas stumble back when they hit an invisible force field. They were startled and Gwen took her chance at offence, she saw an iron barrel not far, '_Mardickitus Levimarta_!'

The barrel levitated and flew toward the two ninjas sending them flying a few meters away from them. Gwen spun around when she heard Michelangelo yelped. He was holding his neck and she gasped when she saw a dart, 'Mikey!'

'Ughh… dude… that… stings…'

The turtle fell unconscious seconds later as the contents of the dart took effect. Gwen gazed around the rooftop and couldn't find where it came from. Sensing danger she felt that it is best they leave the rooftop A.S.A.P.

'Gwen! What's wrong?' asked Ben as he ran toward them after he finished the last batch of ninjas.

'Ben, get Mikey! Take him back to the Rustbucket, stay out of sight. I'll go get grandpa!' said Gwen.

Ben nodded and picked up the unconscious turtle, 'Umm, is he an alien?'

'He's a humanoid mutant turtle you doofus!'

Ben only gave her an annoyed glare before he set off toward his destination while Gwen climbed down the fire escape. None of them noticed the man hidden in the shadows staring at them through his night vision goggle. He pressed a finger to his hear where a communicator was placed under his mask, 'Sir, we have a problem.'

'_What is it?_' replied a calm authoritative voice.

'A red four-armed alien just took off with the target. There was a red-haired girl with them too,' the man's eyes trailed after the shadowed form of Ben and Mikey as they go further.

There was silence for a few seconds, '_Interesting… What about the tracking device?_'

The man took out a device and stared at the blinking dot and the numbers on the screen, 'It's working perfectly fine sir. We managed to implant it.'

'_Excellent, make sure you don't lose the target. And keep an eye on Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix._'

'Affirmative,' and after that the radio was turned off. The man sighed and turned to his partner who had been quiet for so long. He nodded to his partner who replied with a nod and then they left their hiding spot. They took a quick glance to make sure they didn't leave any trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meet the Tennysons**

The lair was strangely quiet. The usual sounds that was usually associated with a certain Nunchaku wielding turtle was absent. The lair was so still that it gave the image no one is currently living there. Splinter walked out of his room feeling uncomfortable and anxious. His tail twitched and his ears slightly flattened against his head. He saw his genius son walking toward the kitchen, 'Donatello my son.'

Donatello stopped, 'Master Splinter, is Mikey home yet?'

Splinter's whiskers twitched, 'No my son. I am quite concerned that he is late.'

'Yes, he should've been back half an hour ago.'

'What's wrong? Mikey's not home yet?' asked Leonardo as he approached the two.

Donatello shook his head, 'He's not home… I'll go check on his Shell Cell signal. Maybe he's in trouble.'

'Hey, where's the goofball?' asked Raphael as he stepped into the living room to join Leonardo and his father.

Leonardo shook his head, 'We don't know, he might be in trouble.'

The red banded turtle growled, 'He better not be goofin' off somewhere else…'

Though he said that with anger, his family knew that he is also worried of the youngest of the four turtles; he's just never good at expressing his concerns. Donatello called them to his lab and everyone rushed to him.

'What is it Don?' asked Leonardo.

Donatello pushed back his chair, 'I got his signal but it's kinda weak. Something must've happen to his Shell Cell.'

'Let's go get 'im!' said Raphael impatiently.

With a nod from their rat-father, the remaining three turtles rushed out of the lair following Donatello's directions. Leonardo frowned; he hoped his brother is not in danger. He was slightly startled when his red banded brother's pace quicken, _Raph must be very worried_, he thought. Not like he was least worried. His mind was already sketching strategies in case they needed it.

Michelangelo groaned and opened his eyes groggily. His head was pounding painfully and his whole body aching. He heard muffled voices around him. He blinked when a blurred figure loomed above him, he could only make out the brown blot.

'Hey, you okay?' asked Ben.

'Ughh, where am I?' the turtle asked weakly.

Gwen and Max appeared behind Ben. Their grandfather gave a friendly smile, 'Don't worry, you're safe here with us. You're in the Rustbucket.'

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge, 'Rustwha- Whazzat?'

'It's my grandpa's RV. I'm glad the dart's not poisoned. How's your head Mikey?' asked Gwen kindly.

The turtle groaned and clenched his eyes shut, 'My head hurts… feels like Raph is punching at my brain.'

'Who's Raph?' Ben asked.

'My bro… who are you guys? Aren't you… freaked out? You know, because I'm a giant talking turtle,' said Michelangelo as he gazed at their faces once his vision cleared.

Ben grinned, 'Dude, we've seen a lot of strange things. Nothing freaks us out!'

Michelangelo gave him a confused look. Max sighed, 'These are my grandchildren; Ben and Gwen. Call me Max. So Mikey… Where'd you come from?'

'I live here in the Big Apple.'

Gwen raised a brow, 'You live here?'

'Well, not actually in the city. Me and my family live underground where it's safe for us since we're… different.'

'So are you an alien? Oww! Gwen, what was that for?!' Ben hissed as he rubbed his arm where Gwen had punched him.

She gave him an annoyed glare, 'Weren't you listening doofus? And isn't it obvious? He's a turtle not an alien!'

Max pushed them apart gently, 'No fighting! We have an injured guest here… Oh, this must be yours.'

Michelangelo took the Shell Cell from the retired Plumber and thanked him. Ben tilted his head, 'So, Mikey, could you tell us how you became… this?'

The orange banded turtle shrugged, they seemed trustworthy and they did saved him. He told them how he, his brothers and their adopted father became what they are. Just because of the strange ooze found in the sewers of New York City. The Tennysons looked at each other before they turned their gaze to him. Gwen spoke, 'Well since you share your secret with us I guess it's fair we share ours.'

Ben raised his left arm and showed him the Omnitrix, 'See this? It's an alien technology which enables me to transform into any alien life form. You might have heard from the news about the appearance of hero aliens.'

Michelangelo sat up, 'Oh! You're that kid, Benjamin Tennyson!'

Max smiled, 'So you've heard of us.'

The turtle grinned, 'You bet! I have newspaper clippings about you in my scrap book along with other heroes. Tell you guys something, I'm the Turtle Titan!'

Ben's eyes lit up, 'No way! You're THE Turtle Titan?! Whoa!'

Gwen's brows twitched, 'What's this about?'

'Dude, he's like this hero in the Silver Sentry comic book I read. I didn't know you were real! So, does that mean the Silver Sentry is real too?!'

Before Michelangelo answer the question, the door was slammed open and his red banded brother entered the RV. He growled menacingly at the three humans and charged at them with a roar. The Tennysons were startled by this intrusion and they stood rooted to the floor. Michelangelo leapt out of Gwen's bunk with incredible speed and stood between his brother and the humans, 'RAPH STOP!'

Raphael stopped instantly, relieve in his eyes when he saw his brother, 'Mikey, are ya oka-' he was interrupted when his brother suddenly fell into his plastron and he caught the weak turtle, 'MIKEY?!'

'His head was hit and someone shot him with a tranquilizer. He's still weak,' said Gwen.

Raphael glared at them; before he could say a word his brainy and eldest brothers entered the RV, 'Raph! You shouldn't- Mikey?!'

Don rushed to his youngest brother's side and noticed the bandage around his head. He looked up and finally noticed the three humans staring at them in fear, confusion and wonder. He looked up when Leonardo placed a hand on his shoulder, 'How is he?'

'He's fine… just a slight concussion…' said Max.

Leonardo turned to the three humans and stared at them warily, 'What did you do?'

Ben stepped forward defensively, 'Hey! We didn't do anything! In fact, we helped him when he was ambushed by these ninjas in black and red!'

'The Foot,' Raphael hissed.

'Foot? That's a stupid name,' said the brunette bluntly.

Everyone nearly jumped when Michelangelo chuckled, 'Y-you bet… it's lame… huh?'

'Put him on my bunk,' said Gwen as she motioned at the empty bed behind her.

After putting the injured turtle into Gwen's bunk, the others had a long chat outside the RV about what's going on and they exchanged stories about themselves. Luckily for them that the Rustbucket was parked under a bridge where it's secluded so no one will notice the turtle brothers. Don was confused and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Leonardo noticed this, 'What is it Donnie?'

'I dunno. Something feels off… Why would they shoot a tranquilizer in the last moment when they could see Ben defeated most of them? There's no way they could fight him off anyway, why are they so intent on taking Mikey?'

Leonardo's expression darkened, 'You have a point there…'

'If we want answers, we know who to look for,' said Raphael gruffly.

'Who?' asked Gwen and Ben simultaneously.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed, 'Karai.'

* * *

Agent Bishop was starring at the papers lying on the desk. Most of them contained some data concerning a certain orange banded turtle. Data he had managed to keep when the turtle was in his captive before and data that his men had given him while they watched the turtle at a distance. He skimmed the papers swiftly with trained eyes, 'Michelangelo…'

His eyes then shifted to a folder with red 'Top Secret' stamped on it. He opened it and flipped through the papers and scanned the photos and information the folder contained. It was about Ben Tennyson, the Omnitrix and his alien forms. The folder contained little information about the Omnitrix but he was sure that it's a device made with alien technology. He smirked at the thought of possessing the Omnitrix and using it for his own purposes.

His eyes darted back to the papers about Michelangelo; he needed the turtle to make his 'perfect army'. The turtle was agile and strong. He knew that behind the goofy attitude, the turtle was capable of doing incredible things. Bishop could see it; the turtle was much more skilled than his brothers. He just didn't show it. He's just too damn humble to outmatch his beloved brothers.

The pale dark-haired man grinned, 'Michelangelo and the Omnitrix… it's like killing two birds with one stone. Must be my lucky day.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego!! Heheh...

**Author's Note:** Been watching new episodes of Ben 10 lately with my baby bro, he's a huge fan of the show. I was waiting for the latest Ben 10: Alien Force to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia, which took quite some time. And TV3 skipped the TMNT by one season!! They freakin skipped the Ninja Tribunal Season!! Aaargh! Though I do enjoy TMNT: Fast Forward. XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Infiltrating the Foot Headqurters

The three brothers were on a rooftop far a building not far from the Foot HQ. Donatello used his night-vision goggle to scan the perimeters and he saw a few Foot ninjas patrolling, 'That's strange…'

'What is?' asked Leo.

'There's a few Foot patrolling. Usually there's more.'

'You're right that is strange…'

Raph growled, 'Who cares? I say we get in, find Karai and get ourselves some answers!'

Leo sighed, 'Raph, we can't just barge in there. Maybe Karai's not here, that's why the security is low.'

'How about I help you guys?'

The trio was startled when there was a streak of blue. There stood in front of them was a Kineceleran dubbed as XLR8 by Ben. The visor moved up and Ben grinned, 'I could get in there and see if this lady you're looking for is in the building.'

'Who the hell are you?' asked Raph warily as he fingered the handle of his Sais.

'Whoa, it's me! Ben!'

The turtles lowered their guards. Leonardo folded his arms in front of his chest, 'No, we can't let you get involved in this! It's our problem and it's too risky.'

Ben scowled, 'Hey! I'm already involved in this since I saved Mikey from those Foot goons! C'mon, let me help you guys!'

Leo hesitated but before he could say a word, Raph stepped in, 'Okay but yer bringin' me with ya!'

'What? RAPH!'

'Leo wait! Raph has a point. Ben, how long can you stay in alien form?' asked Don.

'Hmm, roughly about ten minutes. But I think I have like about five minutes left.'

Don nodded, 'Okay, we wait for you to change back to your human form. After the Omnitrix is recharged, you and Raph will get into the building. You think you can carry him?'

Ben shrugged, 'I guess.'

'Raph, you'll lead him to Karai's office and back him up in case he ran out of time and reverted to his human form. Leo and I will infiltrate the lab in case if Karai's not there, maybe we could find something in one of the computers. If any of us gets in trouble, you know what to do,' said Don as he turned to Raph.

Raph nodded, 'Yeah, yeah, don't worry Donnie. I won't do anything stupid okay?'

They waited until Ben changed back to his human form then for the Omnitrix to recharge. Ben slammed the Omnitrix and he transformed to XLR8 within seconds. Somewhere far in the sky were three red drones and their sensors picked up on the Omnitrix's signal when it was activated. They flew straight toward it. Ben turned to the red banded turtle, 'You ready?'

Raph wrapped his arms around the alien's neck, 'Uhh… I guess. Man, this is awkward.'

Ben grinned, 'Hang on tight!'

Raph yelped at the great speed the Kinecelaron could move. He gritted his teeth and hung onto Ben and was careful enough not to grip the alien's neck too tightly. His surrounding was blurred because they were moving at super speed. He was a bit worried if they'll crash onto something.

'Urgh, dude… you're kinda heavy.'

'I'm a turtle, what'd ya expect?' Raph replied sarcastically.

The two Foot ninjas patrolling on the same block nearly fell when there was a strong gust of wind passing. They shut their eyes at the sudden gust of wind and missed the streak of black, blue and green. One of them shook his head, 'What was that?!'

The other shrugged, 'Freak of nature I guess… You know how weird the weather is these days, with global warming and stuff.'

'Whatever,' replied the first Foot ninja.

Ben and Raph took the stairs at the back of the building, used for fire emergencies. Donnie told them that the Foot didn't put any surveillance camera in the stairway because the Foot thought it was unnecessary. They only had their surveillance in some of the hallways, Karai's office, laboratories and rooms which they consider important, except the room where the Five Elementals reside.

They reached the highest level the stairs are available to reach and left the stairway and into the hallway. Ben followed Raph's direction without slowing down. Raph furrowed his brow; it was strange that there was no one patrolling the hallway. They stopped at an elevator and proceeded to the floor of Karai's office. The duo tensed when the elevator stopped and swished open. Raph gazed around the hallway and raised a brow. Ben took the words right out of his mouth though, 'Where is everybody?'

'I dunno kid but this smells like a trap to me…'

There was a beeping sound and then a bright flash of green. Raphael opened his eyes to see a human Ben. The boy scowled and stood close to the turtle just in case something or someone popped out and attack them. He followed the red banded turtle to the door at the end of the hallway. He shuddered slightly, the deadly silence was unnerving. Raph pushed the door slightly open and narrowed his eyes; there was no one inside the room.

He pushed the door opened wider and stepped in. His eyes scanning the entire room, 'Damn it! She's not here!'

'Uhh, how about we go find Leo and Don?' Ben suggested.

Raph growled, 'Fine.'

Meanwhile, the other two turtles were in the lab. On their way to the lab, they were quite wary that there were less Foot ninjas patrolling, _is it a trap?_ The question lingers in their minds. Leo was guarding the door while Don searched the computer for useful information.

'Something doesn't feel right,' said Leo.

'Yeah.,. with the lack of guards and the seemingly empty building. The whole place is usually crawling with Foot ninjas. I wonder where they are though I don't wish to get caught in a swarm of ninjas at the moment…'

Leo approached his purple banded brother, 'Find anything?'

'Nothing links to Mikey.'

The door swished open and Leo unsheathed his katanas, ready to defend himself and his brother. He relaxed to see Raphael and Benjamin Tennyson. He sheathed his katanas and smiled at them.

'I'm guessing she's not here since you two came down here,' said Don.

'Yeah. It's so weird. This place is quiet, too quiet,' said Ben.

Raph stood behind Don, 'Find anythin' Donnie?'

Donatello shook his head, 'Nothing so far…'

* * *

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open. He sat up with a grunt and this caught Gwen's attention. She was sitting by the table, reading something in her laptop. She stood up and went to the turtle's side, 'Mikey, you should stay in bed…'

The turtle held his neck where the dart had hit him, 'I… W-where are my bros?'

'They left. They didn't tell me where they're going but they did say they'll come back. Is something wrong?'

Mikey looked up at her with fear in his blue eyes, 'I think… I think I know who's behind the ambush.'

Gwen frowned, confused, 'What do you mean? Isn't it the Foot who's behind the attack?'

'I remembered seeing something. It wasn't a Foot ninja but a-' Mikey paused when there was a sound as if something heavy fell on top of the Rustbucket. Gwen and Mikey stared at the ceiling nervously. The redhead ran to the door when she heard her grandfather let out a cry of pain, 'Grandpa!'

Mikey took his nunchukus which were lying on the table. His heart tightened when he heard Gwen scream and he rushed to the door. He ignored the screams of his aching body and the dizzy feeling when he moved. Outside he saw two men in black wearing green googles, one of them held Gwen with her left arm twisted to her back and the other was standing beside Max who was lying unconscious.

'G-Gwen!'

'Mikey, BEHIND YOU!!' cried Gwen with wide eyes.

Before the turtle turn around, he felt a prick on his right shoulder. He winced and quickly swung his nunchuck at whoever was behind him but the person ducked. Mikey staggered back, his vision blurring and his body beginning to feel numb, _No! Not again! What is it with these people and tranquilizers?! Can't they just take me down in a fight?_

Gwen watched worriedly as the turtle swayed and fell back but the man who tranquilized the turtle caught him with a grunt. The one who was beside Max rushed to help his partner carry the unconscious turtle.

'No! What do you want with him?!' cried Gwen furious.

'That is none of you business little girl,' said the man who held her in an arm lock. He hit her at the back of her neck and her vision blackened.

'Man, he's heavy!'

'Duh, he's a turtle. Where's the boy?'

'He's not here… must've went with the other three turtles.'

'Let's just leave it to the Foot to deliver the kid and the Omnitrix to base. Let's move!'


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Captured**

Donatello sighed, frustrated and pushed himself away from the computer, 'Nothing! I can't find anything!'

'Easy there bro… maybe it wasn't the Foot after all,' said Leonardo. He too felt that he failed his baby brother.

Ben stared at their despairing look. He activated the Omnitrix, 'Maybe I can go **Upgrade** and search for something that you can't find.'

Donatello turned to him, 'Ben, I don't think it'll work. Your cousin told me that 'Upgrade' is a type of alien who improves technology by merging with a machine.'

The brunette pouted. He was about to say something when suddenly something smashed through the windows of the lab, spraying the room with glass. They saw three red drones entered and the drones focused their optics onto the Omnitrix on Ben's left wrist. Ben gasped at sight of the drones, 'Vilgax's drones?! B-but how?'

'Who the heck is Vilgax?' asked Raphael as he whipped out his Sais.

'He's this ugly alien dude with tentacles and he's after the Omnitrix! The last time I saw him was last year. We fried his sorry alien butt!'

Leo gritted his teeth and dodged several laser beams, 'So this means his still alive?'

Ben ducked behind a desk with Raphael, 'I dunno! Maybe?!'

The red banded turtle growled. He saw some disks lying on the floor and picked them up. He then threw them at one of the drones but it doesn't damage the robot. Raphael roared and leapt onto it and stabbed his Sais into it. The drone reacted defensively and one of its guns was aimed at Raphael who sliced it off by its joint.

Donatello fell beside Ben, 'We need to destroy them before we're all fried!'

'I'm going Fourarms!' said Ben as he activated his Omnitrix. He slammed it down and transformed into Cannonbolt, an **Arburian Pelarota**. Ben looked at his clawed hands, 'Aww, man! The Omnitrix just hates me…'

He curled into a ball and knocked the drone approaching Donatello. The drone flung into a wall and the other drones fired a few laser beams at Donatello. Ben rolled toward the turtle and caught him in his impenetrable shell which the beam hit and was reflected to the ceiling. There was a small explosion and debris fell on them. Ben released the purple banded turtle who was a bit dizzy, 'T-thanks Ben…'

'What the heck is going on?!' asked a Foot Ninja who entered the lab in a rush at hearing all the commotion. He stood petrified at the sight of the lab, the floating drones, three mutant turtles and a white-yellow-black round alien, 'What the hell?!'

'Uh-oh, I think it's time to retreat before a swarm of Foot Ninjas come,' said Ben.

'Agreed,' said Donatello.

Raphael roared as he ripped the drone's head off its place. The drone fell onto the floor with sparks flying and it whizzed, 'Leo!'

'Just a sec!' said Leonardo as he saw his chance and cross-slashed the drone. It sparked and exploded with the one that the red clad turtle had damaged just as Leo head toward his brothers and Ben. The four of them were flung out of the window, the shockwave of the explosion sent them flying and they screamed in terror as they plummet toward the earth.

'Everybody stay close!' said Ben. He wasn't sure if all three turtles would fit in his protective shell but he had to try. He curled around the three brothers and he hit the ground with a big boom. After the dust cleared there lies an iron-scaled round ball in a deep and big crate. Ben uncurled himself with a groan and the Omnitrix timed out.

'Ugh, do you mind? You're crushing me!' said Ben with a pained gasp.

The turtles quickly got off the boy who stood up with Leo's help. They looked up at the smoke coming out of the lab window. Raphael whistled, 'That was pretty high… Yer tubby alien form saved our shells.'

'Always been useful,' said Ben with a small smile. He yelped when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. A dozen Foot Tech appeared and surrounded the three brothers while one took Ben away from them. Donatello rushed to help but was blocked by two Foot Techs, 'BEN!'

'Hey, lemme go!' said Ben kicking around. He gasped when he felt a prick on his neck and seconds later he began feeling drowsy.

Raphael barreled through the ninjas in his path and head straight to help Ben but he was startled when a couple of smoke pellets exploded and blinded him. He coughed and his eyes stung because of the smoke. He heard his brothers called out his name. He noticed a movement and did a back flip just in time to avoid a tonfa. Still coughing and eyes stinging, he tried his best to defend himself against the pair of tonfa and tanto swung at him.

Leo was angry that he failed to notice the presence of these Foot Techs and he was worried when Ben was taken away by one. He swung his Katanas around both in offence and defense. He was relieved to see Raphael leapt out of the smoke. He dodged a kick and swept the ninja off his feet. He spun around and smashed the hilt of his Katana into the gut of the Foot behind him who staggered back with a gasp. Then he knocked the ninja out with a swift kick to his head.

Donatello was doing fairly well. He swung his Bo staff around and hit the two Foot techs on their heads, guts and knees. The two ninjas fell on their knees, groaning. He leapt when he felt a presence behind him and swung his staff to where he felt it and it hit something hard. The invisibility function deactivated and Donatello smirked as he landed behind the ninja then swept him off his feet then knocked the ninja out with a hit to the head. He stood up and turned to his brothers, 'We have to help Ben!'

The duo nodded and they quickly went after Ben once they knocked their opponents off their feet or left them disoriented after a blow or two. They looked around and saw a helicopter taking off, 'There!' cried Leo pointing at the vehicle with his katana.

'We can't reach it! Leo, Raph, give me a boost!' said Donatello.

Leo and Raphael cupped their hands together and Donatello jumped on them and they heaved him into the air. Donatello threw a device which stuck to the helicopter as it flew away. He landed on the ground, 'I've put a tracking device on it. You guys head back and tell Gwen and Max. I'll go back to the lair to get the Battle Shell.'

'Be careful bro,' said Leo. Donatello gave him a curt smile and then left as quickly as he can. Raphael and Leo did the same before the Foot Tech caught up to them.

When the two brothers reached the bridge they frowned at the silence. Sure it was already late like past midnight but it was eerily quiet. Raphael scowled, he has a feeling that something was amiss and he quickened his pace. His eyes widened when he saw Gwen and Max lying unconscious on the ground, 'Gwen! Max!'

'What happened?' asked Leo as he ran toward Max's side while Raphael was at Gwen's.

Gwen groaned, 'Ughh… what- oh no! Mikey!'

Raphael whipped his head to the Rustbucket, dread seeping into his heart, 'W-what happened? Where's Mikey?'

'He was captured… by these men in black and green goggles.'

The two turtle's eyes widened, 'Bishop!'

* * *

Michelangelo gasped when he felt a weight slammed on his plastron. He opened his eyes blearily and saw brown locks, 'B-Ben?'

'I see you're awake. Be glad you have company in this cell Michelangelo.'

Michelangelo raised his eyes to the door where bright light filtered in. He saw a silhouette of a man but he knew who it was by his voice. The orange banded turtle gritted his teeth, 'Bishop… what do you want… with Ben?'

'Oh? You're not wondering what I want from you?' asked Bishop with a wry smile.

'You just need me for some samples… and as a test subject… I guess. But Ben? Why do you need him? I'm a mutant, I understand why you're interested in me but Ben's a human kid.'

Bishop pushed his shades up with his index finger, 'Good question but isn't it obvious?'

Michelangelo remained quiet and wrapped his arms around the small boy on his plastron protectively. He glared at the dark haired man who spoke, 'I want the Omnitrix.'

'I won't let you take it.'

'Trying to be a hero eh? Well, we'll see soon enough who'll be the winner. Sleep well, turtle. Your trials will begin tomorrow.'

The door shut tight and the cell was engulfed by darkness. Michelangelo let out a shuddering breath; he didn't realize that he was holding it. He shifted to a comfortable position and pulled the unconscious boy close, 'Don't worry little dude… I'll protect you.'


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Captives**

**_8 Hours Later_**,

Ben groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times, his surrounding was dark and the floor was cold, he figure the floor was either tiled or made of metal. His wrists ached and he tried to move his hands but realized that he couldn't since they were tied together behind him. He jumped when someone spoke, 'You awake little dude?'

'Mikey? Where are we?' asked Ben as he squinted his eyes to see Michelangelo's shadowed figure in front of him.

'I dunno where we are but I'm sure of one thing, Bishop got us.'

'Who's Bishop?'

'A crazy secret agent who's obsessed with alien hunting and protecting mankind from extraterrestrial life forms. I was captured once and… they did bad things to freaks like me,' said Michelangelo with a shudder at the memory.

Ben struggled with the cuffs on his wrists, 'If only I can reach the Omnitrix, I can bust us outta here.'

The orange banded turtle lightened up, 'Here, lemme do it for you. Just tell me how to work the thing.'

However, before he could do anything the door swished open and bright light flooded in, temporarily blinding the cell's occupants. There were footsteps, Michelangelo felt arms grabbed his upper arms and he was being pulled away from the brunette. He pushed the man away but was rewarded with a jolt of electricity. The turtle screamed in pain and fell on his knees.

'Do anything funny and you'll suffer,' said one of the soldiers.

Michelangelo gritted his teeth, his body throbbing after the shock. Ben was staring at him worriedly. The brunette looked up fearfully as one man approached him. Michelangelo's protective instinct kicked in, he rushed forward and tackled the man, 'Get away from him!'

The man punched him and he stumbled back. He growled and was about to counter attack but screamed in pain when one of the men shocked him with an electric rod, this time with extra volt. His vision darkened and he fell onto the floor, unconscious.

'MIKEY?!' cried Ben. He glared at the men in black uniform. He struggled when one of them dragged him out of the cell, 'Lemme go you jerks! Argh! Let go!'

'Stay still kid or you'll get some too,' said one of the man holding him, showing him the sparking tip of his shock rod.

Ben stopped struggling at hearing this. The man chuckled and he glared at the man with hatred. He watched, as he was being dragged away, Michelangelo being taken to the opposite direction. _I'll figure out a way to take us out of this place. Just hang in there Mikey, _he thought.

* * *

**Hours before.**

Raphael paced around worriedly, 'This can't be happening!'

'Raph, please calm down,' said Leonardo.

The red banded turtle stopped, his eyes flashed with anger, 'Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My baby bro is out there in a maniac's hands! How am I supposed to calm down?! You know what Bishop is like! He'll… He'll…'

Leo looked down sadly, 'I know Raph, but we must be level-headed if we want to save Mikey and Ben.'

They heard a halting screech and turned to see the Battle Shell. They rushed to the vehicle and opened the door. The duo was slightly surprised when they saw Casey Jones Jr. in the vehicle. The burly man grinned, 'Thought ya guys might need some help.'

'Did something happened?' asked Donatello when he noticed the distressed look on his brothers' faces.

'It was Bishop,' said Leo.

Donatello blinked in confusion. Raphael tried to make it clear for him, 'It was Bishop who took Ben. And his men came and took Mikey.'

Casey let out a gasp while the purple banded turtle's eyes widened, '…no.'

'I'm coming with you guys!' said Gwen.

'Whoa,' said Casey.

Gwen was wearing a Plumber battle suit and was equipped with Plumber weapons. She had a determined gaze in her eyes, 'My dweeby cousin may be annoying but he's family.'

Max gazed at their faces, 'Take care of her and bring my grandchildren back safely.'

'Are you sure? It can be dangerous,' said Leo warily.

Max smiled and patted Gwen's shoulder, 'Believe me, my granddaughter can pack quite a punch. Besides, she's fought her fair share of baddies.'

Leo nodded, 'Alright. We'll bring your grandchildren back safely.'

'I'll be fine grandpa,' said Gwen with a smile.

'Good luck.'

Gwen got into the Battle Shell and then it drove off to its destination. Max watched it disappeared around a corner and he sighed, 'Be safe…'

Ben growled as he struggled against the leather straps around his wrists and ankles. He glared at the scientists who were examining the Omnitrix. He was afraid but he wouldn't show it. He has to be strong until help comes. He was sure Gwen would come very soon. She may hate him for being annoying but they're family and she would never let him be alone. He has faith in her as she has with him.

'It seems like it's fused with his skin,' said a blond.

'But the resource from the Forever Knights said that it can be removed. They've tried and nearly succeeded but were interrupted,' said a brunette.

Ben stared at him, 'You have a spy in the Forever Knights?'

The scientist remained quiet and continued what he was doing. The door swished open and Bishop stepped in. Ben glared at him with resentment. The man merely smiled, 'How are you feeling Benjamin?'

'Where's Mikey?! What have you done to him?'

'Don't worry about the turtle, he's none of your concern.'

'I do mind! He's a friend!' said Ben through clenched teeth.

Bishop diverted his attention to the scientists in the room, 'Report.'

'Well, from what our resource said, the Omnitrix can be removed. We can use the equipment we scavenged from Vilgax's ship. However, it's in Sector V. It'll take a while for the equipment to be delivered here.'

Bishop straightened himself and headed toward the door, 'We still have time. I want you to report to me immediately once the Omnitrix is removed.'

'Yes sir!'

The door swished open and a soldier stood there, he saluted, 'Sir, he's here.'

Bishop nodded, 'Take him to lab L2-05.'

The soldier nodded and motioned for his companions to follow him. Ben craned his neck to see what they were carrying and his eyes widened when he saw it. The soldier were escorting a huge glass compartment with mechanical attachments that seemed to function to keep its content alive. Inside was none other than the distorted form of the **Chimera Sui Generis** known as Vilgax. He seemed to be unconscious but it still struck fear into the boy's heart. Ben paled and gulped, 'Uh-oh…'

* * *

Bishop entered the lab where they held Michelangelo. The two scientists looked up at him at the sound of the metallic door swishing open. The agent turned his steely gaze to the still unconscious turtle floating in a giant glass tube filled with green liquid. There were wires attached to him and an air mask on his face. His mask, belt and pads have been removed.

The dark haired man approached the glass and continued staring at the creature, 'Status report.'

One of the scientists fumbled with his report folder and stuttered, 'W-we've implanted the chip in him. We s-should be able to manipulate him and use him to our advantage.'

'There was a reaction to the solution we gave him and it should take effect pretty soon,' said the female scientist with a bored tone.

Bishop tore his gaze away from his captive and turned to the scientists, 'I hope you are correct Doctor Crowley. If the serum kills him, there will be dire consequences. The subject is unique and important for my project. I do not wish this to be a failure.'

The female scientist nodded, 'Will do, sir.'

Bishop left the lab and the female scientist let out a sigh, 'What a weirdo…'

'Y-you shouldn't say that!' said the other scientist fearfully.

The woman shrugged, 'Well, it's true isn't it? He's weird and all he cares about is alien and mutant busting. I feel sorry for the reptile… he's just one of the victims of human toxic waste.'

'How'd you know?'

'…I did a bit of research myself, for a little entertainment. Hey, how about some snack?'

'Uhh, n-no thank you ma'am… I'll just stay here and continue to monitor the subject.'

The woman shrugged and head toward the door, 'Suit yourself.'

The timid scientist sighed and took a seat in front of a computer, 'Of all the people, I'm stuck with an odd boss…'

While he was distracting himself with a game of solitaire in the computer he did not notice the slight movement from the turtle in the tube.


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rescue Us**

Gwendolyn, Casey and the three turtle brothers were outside the building where the signal was tracked. It took them hours to reach their destination. The facility was located outside the city, around an abandoned industrial zone. There were some soldiers patrolling in and out of the premises. Donatello was nervous because it was daylight; this means that they'll have little cover. They are ninjas after all, the shadow is their ally.

Gwen furrowed her brows, 'This place is big. How are we going to find them?'

'I just received a blueprint of the building from April,' said the purple banded turtle as he showed them a digital map of the premises in his laptop, 'First of all; we need to get to both the Security and Communications Room. We need to cut off their communication so that when we're found; their back up will be late thus giving us time to bolt with less fight.'

Leonardo nodded, 'I see. How are we going to find Mikey and Ben?'

'We can use the security camera to find where they are. We'll go in group. Gwen, Case, you're with me. We'll take the Security Room. Raph, you're with Leo. You guys go sabotage their only communication source.'

'Got it!' said Raphael seriously.

Leonardo looked into Donatello's eyes, 'Be careful…'

Donatello, Casey and Gwen nodded and took off the other direction. The redhead followed the purple turtle as quietly as she can with Casey following her closely behind. The man had equipped his mask and had a hockey stick in hand. They pressed their backs (shell for Donnie) against the wall and Donatello took a peek. He returned to his position and whispered, 'We got two guards.'

'Want me to knock the daylight outta them?' asked Casey as hi grip on his hockey tick tightened.

Donatello shook his head and turned to Gwen, 'Can you make a distraction with your magic?'

'Magic? As in those hocus-pocus stuff?' asked Casey but he was ignored.

Gwen took a peek and saw two guards at the door of the stairway entrance, she grinned mischievously, 'Even better, I'll put them to sleep. _Dulcis Dormitatio_.'

It took a few seconds for the guards to slump down onto the ground with their backs against the wall. The trio grinned when they heard their light snores and they silently crept past the slumbering guards and the security camera to the door. Donatello attached a device on the camera so that it would loop the video of the previous few minutes repetitively, the video when the two guards were still awake and standing.

'Okay, decoy's attached. Let's go!'

'Whoa, so yer a magician?' asked Casey with an impressed expression.

Gwen rolled her eyes, 'I prefer sorceress.'

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael entered the building through the air-shaft on the rooftop. The blue banded turtle led his brother through the small spaced maze with the help of the PDA Donatello had given him before they separated. They tried their best to maneuver as silent as they could in the cramped space.

'I hate small spaces…' Raphael muttered behind him.

Leo smiled a small smile, 'Hang tight, we're almost there bro.'

Once they reached their destination, Leonardo kicked the air-shaft's lid and hopped down into the unguarded room. His red banded brother landed behind him. They walked toward the many machines in the room. Raphael scratched the back of his head awkwardly, 'So, what now? Smash everything?'

Leonardo shrugged, 'I'm not sure. Usually it's Donnie who did all the _sabotage the machines_.'

'Argh, we should've ask Donnie what we're supposed ta do before we left!'

'It's too risky for us to call him now. We just have to wait for him to give us the call then…'

There was a buzz and Leonardo jumped. He patted his belt and took out his Shell Cell, 'Donnie?'

'_Hey, Leo. We're in! Are you guys at the S.C.R.?_'

'Yeah.'

'_Good, can you tell us where to find Mikey and Ben?_'

Leonardo motioned for Raphael to join him at the monitors. He spotted Ben in one of the screens, strapped to a metallic table, 'Ben's on L1, room 110.'

'Mikey?!' said Raphael. Leonardo shifted his attention to the screen that his brother was staring. His heart was grip by fear when he saw his baby brother suspended in a glass tube with wires attached to him. A lone man was in the room concentrating on one of the computers. His eyes focused on Michelangelo's motionless form that was floating in the liquid and for a moment he thought his brother was dead until he saw the air mask on hi brother's face and the mall bubbles released with every breath Michelangelo exhaled.

'_Leo? Leo? What's wrong? Where's Mikey?_'

'M-Mikey's on L2, room 242.'

'_Okay, we're not far from Ben. As soon as we got him, we're going straight for Mikey! We'll see you there!'_

* * *

Ben was bored as he lay strapped onto the cold metallic table. The scientists had left to who knows where and he was glad that he was alone. He had tried struggling with the straps but it was useless and left a stinging pain on his wrists, 'Urghh, this is so not comfortable! They should at least provide me with a soft pillow!'

He tensed when he heard a clang. His eyes darted around wildly but his sight is limited in his position. He relaxed when he heard the voice of someone he never thought he'd miss so much, 'Ben!'

'Gwen! Boy am I glad to see you! What took you so long?' said Ben as her face came into his view. She punched his arm lightly before hugging him. The brunette flushed and cleared his throat, 'Uhh… Gwen? Dude, back off! This is embarrassing!'

The redhead flushed and pulled away, 'R-right, I need to get you loose. Casey, help me with this!'

'Sure thing doll,' said a burly man with long dark hair.

'Hey, Leo? You there? Good. Huh? Oh… yeah, I forgot.'

Ben sat up and saw Donatello talking on the Shell Cell. The purple banded scratched the back of his head sheepishly, 'Sorry bro. Okay, here's what you gotta do. Find the switch for the radio transmitter. Umm, I think April gave me a blueprint of the room. Look for it in the same folder as the map.'

* * *

Leonardo fumbled with the PDA in his hands, his Shell Cell pressed against his head with his right shoulder. Raphael stared at his brother with amusement and slight annoyance. He was getting impatient and the worry he kept hidden was threatening to burst. He tried to divert his attention by looking at the humming and blinking mahines around them. His foot tapping impatiently.

'I found it!' Leonardo looked up at his red banded turtle and instructed him to the machine on his right.

'This one?' asked Raphael.

'Okay, the off switch should be the on the top left, there! The red button! Press it Raph.'

The hotheaded turtle slammed his fist onto the switch and some of the lights on the machine either changed color or faded. Raphael raised an eye ridge, 'Is that all?'

Leonardo shut off his cell, 'Apparently that's it. They wouldn't notice that we shut it off until they realized that they could not contact their back ups.'

The blue banded turtle watched his brother pushed a cabinet toward the door, 'What are you doing?'

Raphael huffed, 'This should hold 'em off a bit. It should give us more time.'

'Good one, bro. Let's go get Mikey!'

* * *

He was slowly beginning to become aware. It was dark but he could feel something cool and liquid surrounding his body. His eye ridge knitted together when he felt heat radiating from every single cell of his body. _It's so hot!_ thought Michelangelo. He felt as if he was on fire. He tried to move, to escape the heat but couldn't. His every limb felt heavy as lead. He let out a choked scream, _It's too HOT!_

The scientist was startled when the machines began beeping frantically. He turned to the test subject and gasped, 'I-it's…'

There were bubbles escaping the air mask and Michelangelo seemed to be in some kind of seizure. His body shuddered uncontrollably; his eyes opened but seemed glazed. The scientist rushed forward and began typing on the computer, panic rising in him, 'Oh man, oh man, oh man!'

He jumped back when the turtle slammed a palm onto the glass. Michelangelo gritted his teeth and continued pounding on the glass. His eyes shut tight in unbearable pain, curling in on himself as if trying to protect himself from an incoming attack. The scientist panicked and he held his head, 'What should I do?!'

The door swished open and the scientist spun around. He gulped when he saw a mutant turtle, two kids and a man wearing a hockey mask. The man with the hockey mask rushed toward him, hockey stick raised, 'GOONGALA!'

'Aaaaah!' cried the scientist as he ducked. The hockey stick smashed into a computer's monitor.

'Mikey!' cried Ben as he rushed toward the tube. The turtle had stopped convulsing as he began to lose his strength. The brunette activated the Omnitrix, 'Time to go Fourarms!'

He slammed the Omnitrix down and transformed into a Tetramand. Casey gaped at him and let out an inaudible 'whoa'. Fourarms pulled his fists back and punched the glass tube. The contents spilled out and he caught the turtle. He quickly pulled the wires off him and let Donatello examined him. The purple banded turtle first check at his brother's pulse which was beating fast.

'Mikey! Mikey, can you hear me?' asked the purple banded turtle.

'It's… h-hot…' said the turtle through gritted teeth as he grabbed at Donatello's left arm.

'Hot? But he's so cold!' said Ben.

Donatello frowned and turned to the scientist, 'What did you do?!'

'I-I didn't do anything! I'm just the assistant!' said the man terrified.

'W-what's happening to him?!' asked Gwen horrified when Michelangelo's body seemed to steam.

Everyone gawked as they watch him transformed. His frog-like head began to take an oval shape, his body shrinking but still showing lean muscles, his hands and feet having five fingers and he grew short messy blond hair. His shell had shrunk and disappeared. His rough green skin began to change and became smooth and a light tan. Freckles peppered his skin and face and a few faint scars were visible on his body from previous injuries. Michelangelo gasped and his fingers clenched tight as he shuddered at the suddenly cool temperature. Donatello blinked madly; he was trying to accept what he's seeing. Michelangelo is no longer a teenage mutant turtle, but a teenage human.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: New and Improved Vilgax**

Gwen turned away blushing madly when she realized Michelangelo was naked. She turned her gaze to the scientist and the man scampered away when she approached him. She narrowed her eyes and held her hand out, 'Give me your coat!'

'O-okay! Just d-d-don't hurt me!' said the scientist as he quickly took off his lab coat.

Gwen tossed the coat to the purple banded turtle who wrapped it around Michelangelo's limp body. The turtle-turned-human groaned, 'It hurts…'

'What hurts Mikey?'

'Everything…it's like… on fire…'

'Donnie!' said Leonardo as he and Raphael entered the lab. They froze when they saw the unknown teenager in Fourarms' arms. The red banded turtle's eyes dart around, searching for his baby brother, 'W-where's Mikey?'

Donatello hesitated, 'Uhh…Mikey is…'

'He turned into a human!' Ben blurted out.

The two eldest turtles froze, 'What?!'

The blue banded turtle gazed at the blond teenager, 'Is that-?'

'Leo? Raphie?' asked Mikey weakly. He stared at his brother with half opened eyes. Raphael's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it! He recognized the voice so well, and those blue eyes. There's no mistaking who the human was, 'M-Mikey? It's really… you?'

'Guys, we have to get out of here!' said Gwen.

Donatello stood up, 'Okay, let's get going.'

'It ain't gonna be easy to get outta here,' said Casey as he switched his hockey stick with an aluminum baseball bat.

* * *

Bishop stood up abruptly when the alarm began blaring. He growled and rushed to the door and was greeted by a soldier, 'Sir! The prisoners are escaping!'

'Find them and make sure they don't get out of this building!'

'Yes sir!'

The scientist who was assigned to monitor Michelangelo came running to him, his appearance pale and messy, 'A-Agent Bishop Sir!'

'What happened?' asked the dark haired man irritated.

The scientist gasped for air, 'T-the test subject… it was a success! His mutant DNA was neutralized… and he changed into a human just as you requested.'

A smile crept on the agent's face, 'Well, there's good news after all…'

* * *

'Where the hell are our back up?!' cried a frustrated soldier.

'They've blocked the radio signal! I can't contact the others!' replied his companion who was then knocked off his feet by a kick to the face from Raphael.

The first soldier growled, 'Argh! I hate this job!'

Leonardo disarmed a pair of soldiers and knocked them back with a kick to one soldier's chest and sent him crashing into his partner. The fallen soldiers groaned and lost the will to get up and continue fighting. They just lay on the floor pretending to have lost consciousness. The blue banded turtle turned to Donatello and Gwen.

Donatello thrust one end of his Bo into a soldier's gut and then swung it around and swept another soldier off his feet. He smacked another pair of soldiers on their temples and they stumbled back each saying 'Oww', hands flying to grab their throbbing head. He was quite amazed at Gwen because he never expected the redhead girl to be quite a fighter.

Gwen let out a battle cry as she gave a soldier a back-flip-kick and hit him under the chin. She slammed her elbow into an oncoming soldier's gut and then punched him in the face. She grimaced and shook her hand, 'Oww, that's one rock hard face…'

She saw more soldiers entering the hallway. She raised her hand, '_Hero Chaa!_'

The soldiers were startled when a green beam shot out from her hand and hit the ceiling above them. They scattered away, trying to avoid the falling debris. They stood on the other end of the hallway, staring at the girl fearfully. Gwen grinned sweetly and put her hands on her hips, 'Come closer and I'll fry your sorry butt!'

'GOONGALA!' cried Casey as he hit three soldiers at a time and slammed them against the wall. The vigilante dodged the butt of a gun and he hit the soldier's arm causing him to drop his weapon. Then he knocked the soldier out with a hit to his head.

Raphael growled as he punched, kicked and slashed at the soldiers. Although the enemy numbers are considered small but it still annoyed him. He and Casey stood close to Ben who was holding Michelangelo who was now out cold. The red banded turtle noticed that the soldiers stopped coming and he wondered if it was a trap. He glanced at his blue banded brother who also noticed it.

They managed to leave the hallway and now they're heading to the stairs. They're not taking a risk by going to the elevator which might be rigged to drop them to their doom. Everyone except Casey and Ben were anxious that the enemy have stopped appearing. It was too easy to escape since they're in enemy grounds. Even the alarm had stopped blaring. Ben groaned when the Omnitrix began beeping as an indication that his time is up. Raphael took Michelangelo from him and the Tetramand transformed into regular human kid Ben Tennyson.

'Here ya go kiddo,' said Casey as he gave the brunette one of his hockey sticks.

They rushed down the stairs with Leonardo and Donatello leading them, Casey and Gwen were at the back. The blue banded turtle leapt and kicked the door open; he raised his Katana, ready to defend himself. The sky was dark, dark clouds rolling in above them with distant thunder roaring. Donatello stopped behind the fearless leader, his Bo ready. He gazed around and lowered his guard slightly, 'No soldiers? That's odd.'

'Are they letting us go?' asked Ben warily.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, 'I don't think so.'

Gwen looked around, 'Maybe they evacuated the area because they're sending something out to get us.'

They were startled when the wall above them exploded and something big landed in front of them, sending clouds of dust flying at impact. The clouds cleared and both Tennysons gasped, 'VILGAX?!'

'Tennyson,' hissed the alien with narrowed eyes.

Ben stared at him up and down. Most of the alien's right body was mechanical, 'Whoa, a Frankenstein Vilgax?'

The turtle brothers and Casey readied their weapons. The dark haired vigilante gulped, 'Friend of yers?'

'Actually, it's the other way round,' said Gwen raising her hands in a battle stance.

Vilgax marched toward them, 'Surrender the Omnitrix!'

'How many times do I have to tell ya? NO!' said Ben.

'Then you and your puny friends shall die!'

'Who are ya callin' PUNY?!' asked Raphael and Casey irritably.

Vilgax ignored them and aimed his right arm which transformed into an energy powered gun at them. They dodged the blue beam released by the gun and the ground where they stood before exploded.

'We don't have time for this!' said Raphael.

'Raph's right! We need to get back to the lair!' said Leonardo as he deflected a beam with his Katanas.

Gwen raised her hand, '_Interdomoto Eelavadore!_'

A beam shot out from her hand, nearly knocking her down and hit Vilgax square in the chest. There was an explosion and everyone shield their faces.

'This is our chance!' cried Donatello. Everyone followed the direction of his voice and they ran toward the fence. Leonardo slashed his Katanas at the fence and cut a hole for them to get through. They ran toward the well hidden Battle Shell.

'TENNYSON!' cried Vilgax as he leapt out of the dust.

'Uh-oh! Gwen!' cried Ben.

Gwen nodded, 'I'm on it! _Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua!_'

'NOOO!' cried the alien as he was blown away by a powerful gust of wind. He landed a good two hundred meters away from them.

'Step on it Donnie!' cried Raphael after he strapped the safety belt on.

Donatello slammed his foot down on the accelerator and everyone lurched backward when the Battle Shell drove off quickly. Gwen slammed into Ben and he wrapped an arm around her to prevent her from falling to the floor when they turned a corner. Casey let out a pained cry when his head hit the ceiling when the vehicle jumped. He heard Donatello hollered a sorry at them.

They drove for hours until they reached their destination. Donatello drove into the abandoned warehouse and positioned the Battle Shell on the hidden lift. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the lift operated and brought them down to the hidden underground home of the turtles.

Splinter and April approached them with expressions of relief on their faces. Gwen and Ben were slightly surprised to see the giant rat. They relaxed when they realized that this must be the turtles' father, Master Splinter, as Michelangelo had told them. The rat searched among them for his youngest son but his eyes stopped at the sight of the blond teenager in Raphael's arms. He recognized the aura from the boy, 'Michelangelo… My sons, w-what happened to him?'

His other three sons hesitated. Leonardo, as the eldest and leader spoke, 'We're not sure sensei. Bishop must've given him something and it somehow changed him… into a human.'

April's eyes widened, 'That's Mikey?'


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Peaceful Moment**

The lair was quiet once more. Splinter had sent his sons to their rooms to get some shut eye after they explain what had happened. Gwen and Ben were sleeping in the living room. The redhead took the couch and the brunette had reluctantly slept on the floor beside the couch. Splinter had lent him his pillow and blanket. Casey and April had left the lair; Casey went back to his apartment to catch some sleep while April went to find Max to assure him his grandchildren are safe.

The ageing rat sighed and went to his youngest son's room. He stopped at the doorway and stared at the two occupants. Donatello was sleeping on a chair beside Michelangelo's bed. He had fallen asleep after he checked his brother for other injuries. Splinter smiled and approached the purple banded turtle. Donatello snorted when he was awakened by a light shake from his father, he rubbed his eyes groggily, 'Huh?'

'Donatello, go to your room. You are drooling over Michelangelo's bed.'

The turtle stood up and walked out of the room like a zombie. He was too tired to argue with his father and would like to sleep on his comfortable bed. Splinter sighed and took a seat on the empty chair. He looked at his son sadly. He was pale and feverish. His blond hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his freckles were visible against the paleness of his skin. The rat took the rag on the blond's forehead and replaced it with a wet one. He stroked his son's hair soothingly and the teenager stirred causing the rat to stop.

Michelangelo opened his eyes, his body no longer feeling the agonizing burning sensation but numbness. He blinked several times and he smiled when he recognized the ceiling of his room. The smile faded when a thought came into his mind, _what if this is a dream? An illusion?_

'My son…'

The blond's eyes shifted to the face of the father he loved so dearly, he grinned, 'Ma… Master Splinter… I'm home?'

'Yes, you are home. You are safe with us now,' said the rat with a gentle smile.

Michelangelo relaxed, 'What time is it?'

'Hmm, it's almost dusk. Everyone is still sleeping. You returned home sometime in the afternoon.'

The blond furrowed his brow, 'Nobody got hurt, right? How's Ben? He okay?'

'Do not fret my son. Everyone is safe. Your new friends are sleeping in the living room. You should rest too. You have a fever,' said Splinter as he pushed his son's chest gently.

'But who's gonna prepare dinner?'

'I believe April can help me with that.'

'Oh… okay. I'll see you later dad.'

Splinter smiled, 'Sleep well, my son.'

* * *

The second time he woke up, Michelangelo woke up feeling refreshed. He sat up and stretched himself. He smiled when he didn't feel any pain, weakness or dizziness. He got out of bed and paused when he realized something was different. He stared at his hand clutching the blanket, _five fingers?!_ He raised his hands in front of his face and wiggled his fingers; he stared down at his feet and saw that he now have ten toes instead of four. He touched his clothed chest and doesn't feel the hardness of his plastron. He grabbed his head and realized he has hair. He pulled a few above his line of vision and he saw not just hair but BLOND hair! His eyes widened and he let out a shriek.

Everyone who was either in the living room or the kitchen jumped at the girlish cry. Ben fell back on his chair crashing to the floor, Gwen nearly ripped off the book (which belonged to Donatello) she was reading, Leonardo was rudely snapped out of his meditation, Donatello nearly dropped his mug of coffee, Raphael nearly crushed the remote in his hand and only Splinter remained calm. The red banded turtle looked up at his brother's room worriedly and saw him ran out and head to the bathroom in a quick blur that made Raphael blink several times.

Michelangelo stared at his reflection. He touched his face, pinched his cheek and made funny faces. All he saw was a normal blond teenager with light tan skin and blue eyes staring back at him, not a green mutant turtle with blue eyes wearing orange bandana. He peered closer and noticed he could see faint freckles on his cheeks and nose, he stared at his arm and also saw faint freckles and scars. He turned to the door when his temperamental brother appeared, 'Mikey?! What's wrong?!'

'R-Raphie! Wha-what happened to me?! I'm… I'm… I'm a human!' said the blond frantically.

Donatello came into view, 'Calm down Mikey! Bishop's scientists had given you something and you changed into a human.'

Michelangelo's eyes widened when he recalled what happened to him during captive. He was sedated and they injected a strange blue liquid into him. He vaguely remembered hearing them mentioning 'antidote' and 'cure'. He didn't know what happened when he fell unconscious though but he did remembered being awakened by the scorching heat running through his veins. He shuddered at the memory, that's one painful experience he was sure he doesn't want a repeat of.

'Antidote,' he said almost a whisper.

'Huh?' asked his brothers.

'I remember them saying something about an antidote o-or a cure.'

Donatello had an understanding look on his face, 'I see… It makes sense now. They gave you an _antidote_ that would react with our mutant DNA thus, you went through a second mutation and you ended up as a human. This antidote must be some kind of specially engineered serum or super nanites that are programmed to either remove your reptilian DNA or alter the mutant DNA and made the human DNA more dominant.'

Raphael stared at him oddly, '…why would they want to change him into a human?'

The purple banded turtle shrugged, 'How should I know?'

Their attention returned to their baby brother whose stomach growled angrily. The blond flushed and grinned sheepishly, 'Uhh, what's for dinner?'

'Actually, it's almost lunch time. You slept the whole day yesterday,' said Donatello a-matter-of-factly.

'Lunch?! I slept THAT long?!' asked Mikey surprised.

His red banded brother grinned, 'I'm surprised too. C'mon goofball, let's get ya somethin' ta eat before yer stomach cause an earthquake!'

'Hey!' said the blond offended. His brothers chuckled at him light heartedly. They were glad that he's awake and looking well.

* * *

The door swished open and Max and April entered the lair. Max took a moment to marvel the lair. He was glad when he heard that his grandchildren were safe with the turtles at their lair. He spent the last day worrying and then sleeping after getting the news his precious grandchildren were safe. He was tackled by his grandchildren, 'Grandpa!'

The old man chuckled, 'I'm glad you two are safe. Where's Mikey? Is he okay?'

'I'm here,' said Michelangelo.

Max turned to him and blinked, 'Mikey? Y-you're a-'

'Human, yeah I know. I freaked out when I found out,' said the blond sheepishly.

'What happened?' asked Max. The turtles and his grandchildren told him everything they knew. After that, he was given a tour around the lair by an enthusiastic Donatello as they talked about Max's old Plumber life. Max stopped to stare at the inscription on the pillars around the pond, 'These are Avian inscriptions.'

'How'd you know?' asked Donatello interested.

Max smiled, 'I met one during my Plumber days. An Avian named Phobos helped me capture some unfriendly aliens.'

'I see. We met an Avian named Raptarr. We helped him prevent Mephos from taking over the Avian city and using the crystal's power to destroy the world.'

'Lucky you to set a foot on the Avian City.'

* * *

Michelangelo who was wearing a black sleeveless hooded shirt, green cargo pants and shoeless stared at his hands and wiggled his fingers. He jumped when Ben spoke, 'Why do you keep doing that?'

'Doing what?'

'Wiggling your fingers,' said Ben as he wiggled his own fingers

Michelangelo shrugged, 'It's just… weird. I usually have three fingers per hand. Now I have five. Not to mention that I lost my shell and have hair. It's… not right.'

Ben sat beside him, 'You'll get used to it like how I get used with the different alien forms I get to be.'

The blond sighed, 'But I'll be… different from my bros.'

'But you are still their brother. You'll never change and will always be a part of the family. Look at me and Gwen, we don't like each other and no matter what, we stick together as a family, like it or not.'

'Thanks little dude. Say, wanna play Sumo Slammer?' said Michelangelo with a smile.

Ben's eyes lit with excitement, 'You bet!'

* * *

Gwen was at the dojo with Leonardo. She stared at the turtle who was deep in meditation. Leonardo opened an eye when he finally acknowledge her presence, 'What is it Gwen?'

'Well, I was wondering, since we're going to hang out with you guys for another few days. Could you help me with my Ninjutsu training?'

'You take Ninjutsu?' asked Leonardo now interested.

Gwen grinned, 'I'm aiming for the black belt!'

'Well, I suppose you could join us during our training tomorrow morning.'

'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so awesome!' said Gwen excitedly.

The blue banded turtle raised an eye ridge, 'Uhh, you're welcome?'

* * *

Raphael and Casey were in the living room watching WWF and making loud cheering noises while April and Splinter were in the kitchen talking about who-knows-what, probably discussing the latest outcome of a soap opera. Everyone was enjoying themselves; it seemed as if nothing bad had happened to them the last 24 hours ago. Well it soon became chaotic when Michelangelo and Ben tried to take over the TV to play video games. Raphael had sworn to pound the ex-turtle into a bloody pulp but he was thwacked on the head by Splinter for cursing loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Not Normal**

For once, Michelangelo was up early that it shocked himself. He wasn't sure what woke him because he's usually the lazy kind of turtle err… person. He tossed and turned in bed but then heaved a sigh when he realized he couldn't go back to sleep. He took a quick shower; stare at his reflection for a minute then put on an orange hooded shirt with black sleeves and green cargo pants that April had bought him. He slipped on a pair of grey socks and white sneakers with orange streaks decorating the sides. He walked down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family, yawning loudly along the way.

The Tennysons had left the lair to sleep in the Rustbucket which was parked in the abandoned warehouse. He cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon and put a jug of orange juice and a small teapot of Jasmine tea on the table. He sat down and waited for his family to come claim their breakfast. The blond winced at the sudden throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and stood up, heading to a cabinet and began searching for some aspirins. He stopped when the world seemed to shift. Shaking his head and assuring himself that he was just experiencing a vertigo he continued scavenging for the pills.

'Hey Mikey…You're up early,' said Donatello who entered the kitchen yawning. He walked straight for the stove to make his morning coffee and while waiting for the water to boil he watched his brother searching the cabinets for something and frowned, 'What are you looking for Mikey?'

'Aspirins. Got a killer headache,' muttered the blond.

Donatello went to a different cabinet, 'You gotta take it easy bro, you have a slight concussion. I think Leo left it in here, ah, here it is.'

'Thanks bro,' said the blond with a weak grin. He popped in two pills and chugged it down his throat with a glass of water.

'Whoa, someone's up early and prepared us some great breakfast!' said Raphael happily as he sat down.

Michelangelo grinned, 'It's not a good thing for you to eat cereals everyday Raphie boy. Too much sugar gives you a short fuse. And Donnie, too much caffeine is not good for your well being, have some orange juice instead.'

Donatello stopped before he could lay a finger on a pack of instant coffee. His face fell, 'But Mikey-'

'No buts! Your dependence on coffee and energy drinks need to be stopped! Dude, you're going to be a freakin' Panda-turtle!'

Raphael rolled his eyes, 'Iron Stomach is trying to be Einstein.'

Leonardo and Splinter chuckled when they heard the conversation. The blue banded turtle took a seat, 'It's really nice of you to prepare breakfast Mikey but you're still healing. Don't overdo yourself.'

'You kidding? I heal faster than any of you dudes so no need to worry! I'm perfectly fine!' said the blond as he poured some tea for his father and brother.

'That may be true my son but you still need rest to recover,' said Splinter as he took a sip of Jasmine tea.

'Better have breakfast now. Training will start in an hour,' said Donatello as he poured some orange juice in a glass. He noticed his baby brother massaging his temples, 'Maybe you should rest today Mikey. You need to adjust to your uhh… new body and you have a minor concussion.'

'What? No! I'm fine, really!'

Raphael paused chewing his breakfast, 'Since when are ya so eager for trainin'?'

Michelangelo flustered but he was saved by Ben who ran into the lair shouting his name. Gwen and Max following him, the redhead had an annoyed expression. The blond grinned and greeted them, 'Welcome to our humble abode!'

Gwen grinned, 'Hey guys! Sorry if we're interrupting your breakfast!'

'Nah, it's okay,' said Raphael casually.

'So when do training start?' asked the young sorceress excited.

'In an hour,' Leonardo replied.

Ben looked up from the Gameboy console that Michelangelo had lent him. He could hear the Hamato family training and he left his comfortable spot on the couch to take a peek at them. His eyes widened in awe as he watched Raphael and Leonardo sparred. The red banded turtle growled as he swung his right fist but his elder brother dodged it and counter attacked with a sweeping kick. Raphael jumped into the air before he was knocked down but he wasn't expecting two Katanas aimed at his throat in a cross when he set foot on the floor. He narrowed his eyes annoyed, breathing hard, 'I yield.'

Gwen's eyes gleamed with excitement and she couldn't resist the urge to clap her hands like an excited child. She grinned sheepishly when Splinter turned to her and gave her an amused look. The two exhausted brothers returned to their position and Donatello and Michelangelo stood up and prepare themselves to spar. Michelangelo had spent the remaining minutes before training whining and begging that his family let him participate in their morning training. Everyone heaved a sigh and agreed to let him join the training but made him promise to stop if he feels dizzy or unwell. They bowed at each other and took out their respective weapons.

Ben eyed Michelangelo's Nunchakus as the blond swung them around. Two blocks of wood attached together by a chain doesn't seem like a dangerous weapon like the Katanas and the Sais that both Leonardo and Raphael wield. He entered the dojo and took a seat on the floor close to the door.

Donatello stared at his human brother. He was worried if Michelangelo is even well enough for this. He snapped out of his trance when the blond spoke, 'Don't go easy on me bro! Take me seriously!'

'Wha-' the purple banded turtle stumbled back when the air was knocked out of his lungs. Everyone in the dojo was shocked. Michelangelo moved so fast that they didn't see him attack. All they saw was a blur of his orange, black and green clothes. Donatello recovered and prepared himself for the next attack. His eyes widened when Michelangelo suddenly appeared in front of him and did a back-flip-kick. The purple banded turtle took a step back and the blond's foot was merely an inch from his face.

'What the shell?! He's fast!' said Raphael surprised.

'Faster than he was when he's a turtle!' Leonardo added.

Michelangelo was too focused to hear what everyone was saying. He dodged Donatello's Bo then jumped over him and had the chains of his Nunchakus pressed against the turtle's neck in a second. Donatello gulped, 'I-I yield!'

'Donnie! You didn't take me seriously!' Michelangelo whined as he released his brother.

Donatello stuttered, 'I-I was caught off guard. You were so fast I could barely see you move!'

The blond raised a brow, 'What do you mean? I know I'm the fastest but c'mon I'm not The Flash, you know.'

'What he meant is… you're really fast. As in superhuman fast!' said Leonardo.

'Indeed my son. You are not a normal human being,' said Splinter.

'Huh? I feel normal. Well, as normal as a turtle turned human feels anyway…'

Donatello hummed in thought, 'Maybe it's the effect of the 'antidote' they gave you. Your physical condition is greatly enhanced after the second mutation and you became a super human being.'

Michelangelo was silent for a minute, trying to process everything, 'Cool! Does that mean I'm like Superman?!'

Raphael rolled his eyes and smacked the back of the blond's head lightly, 'In yer dreams shell fer brains!'

'Hey! I have a concussion!' said the blond.

'C'mon Mikey, I need to do a few tests with you,' said Donatello as he dragged his baby brother out of the dojo to his lab.

The other two turtles turned to their father who sighed, 'I believe it is time to end our training session for today.'

Raphael immediately left the dojo to check out his other two brothers. Leonardo had kindly stayed to help Gwen while Splinter went to the kitchen where he met Max who was engrossed in one of Michelangelo's cook book. Ben stayed in the dojo and watched Gwen training with the Fearless Leader. Gwen noticed him, 'Ben, wanna join us?'

Ben stared at her suspiciously, 'To be your punching bag? No thank you!'

Gwen huffed, 'No you doofus! To learn a few things about self defense of course! You can't always rely on the Omnitrix to save your butt.'

'Oh, alright… If it'll make you stop nagging like an old lady.'

'What did you say!?' asked the redhead as she pinched his left ear.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! I was just joking!'

* * *

Agent Bishop stared at the big screen in front of him. It showed a continuous data of Michelangelo; his heart rate, brain activity, physical condition, everything. He turned to the female scientist who was in charge of this project, 'Dr. Crowley, report.'

She resisted a sigh, 'As you can see sir, test subject **'Michel'** is progressing quite well. See here? These are the data of his physical abilities. He's twice faster and stronger than he is before. And he has rapid cell regeneration to boot, how thrilling isn't it? I'd say he's a successful superhuman soldier. A _Perfect Soldier_ as you would say, Agent Bishop.'

The dark haired man smirked, 'Yes.'

Crowley leaned back into her chair, 'So, when are you going to pick up the kid?'

'In due time Doctor, in due time… Let him enjoy his freedom while he still can. How about Vilgax? Whitaker, what's his status?'

The other scientist, a man wearing glasses, had green eyes and white hair spoke, 'The tracking device shows that he's heading outside of the city.'

Bishop frowned, 'He's not after the Omnitrix? How odd…'

'Maybe he's meeting with his allies,' the spectacled man guessed.

'Send some drones to see what he's doing there.'

Whitaker saluted and grinned, 'Aye sir.'

* * *

Vilgax growled as he stared at his mechanical hand angrily which was slightly damaged, 'Inferior human technology!'

'Need help?' asked a voice.

Vilgax turned to the shadowed trees and saw the criminal known as Dr. Animo grinning at him. There was a giant mutated dog-like creature with the man. The alien snarled at him, 'I don't need your help puny human!'

'Oh, you might want to reconsider your answer… Vilgax. We **_are_** after the same thing aren't we?'

'Tennyson.'

'I can help fix you up and we can have our revenge on the boy! I don't care about the Omnitrix anymore, I just want the brat to pay!' said Dr. Animo with hatred.

Vilgax turned to him, 'Fine. If you dare betray me, you will die!'

They turned when they heard a twig snapped. The mutated dog growled at the direction where they heard the sound. A purple figured alien with high tech gizmos on it appeared. It was Sixsix, the mercenary loyal to Vilgax. It said something in its foreign language and showed them two baseball sized drones.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, 'Looks like Bishop is keeping an eye on me. He must have a tracking device implanted in me.'

Sixsix nodded and took out a device. He scanned his Master's body and found a small chip emitting a signal in Vilgax's mechanical arm. Vilgax growled as he ripped the mechanical arm off and threw it to the ground. With an angry roar he stomped on it.

* * *

Bishop stood up when the red blip on the screen disappeared, 'What happened?!'

'He must've destroyed the tracking device. The two drones are also destroyed sir,' said Whitaker calmly.

'Don't worry, if you want to catch him just find the turtles. The boy with the Omnitrix must still be with them and Vilgax would come after him,' said Crowley coolly.

The agent slammed his fist on the metallic table, 'He will pay for this!'


	10. Chapter 10

**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Trouble at the Park (Part I)**

Three days had passed since Michelangelo's second mutation. After the elation of being 'super human' diminished, Michelangelo had been moping about him being so much different than his family, especially his brothers. He did not share his concern with anyone though and kept it to himself. But Ben noticed the gloom and had thought about cheering him up by doing what teenage boys enjoy, hang out and play.

Ben and Michelangelo were enjoying themselves skateboarding on the indoor ramp in the lair. They whooped, they laughed and they high-fived now and then. This time, Michelangelo didn't have the music blaring. Donatello had warned him that he needed peace and quiet to do research on his blood samples. Gwen was sitting on the top of one side of the ramp fastening a rollerblade that Ben had made for her from spare parts when he accidentally turn into the **Galvan** known as Grey Matter when he wanted to show off Fourarms' strength to Raphael. The red banded turtle laughed at him and left.

Gwen was bored and wanted to play rollerblades but Raphael's was too big for her so Ben made her a pair since she saved him which he reluctantly admitted. Gwen hugged him out of happiness. She flushed thinking about it, _I seriously need to hang out with other boys or I might be falling for the dweeb!_ She thought sullenly. She finished clasping the last strap of the rollerblade and stood up unsteadily. She adjusted her helmet and looked down the ramp.

Ben landed beside her and stared at her, 'Are you sure you wanna do this? Do you even know how to skate?'

'Never die till you try,' said Gwen with a nervous grin. She went to the edge and took in a deep breath before pushing herself down and slide on the u-curve ramp. She let out an exhilarating laughter as she went up the other side but screamed when she fell backwards and landed on her butt, 'Oww!'

Michelangelo and Ben stopped beside her. Ben asked her concerned, 'Gwen! Are you alright?!'

The redhead stood up, grimacing at the pain, 'Ooh, y-yeah… Heh, I guess it wasn't a good idea after all.'

'Why don't we help you practice at the park?' asked Michelangelo.

The two eleven year olds stared at him. He raised a brow, 'What? I'm a human now. I won't be conspicuous or anything!'

'I don't know Mikey… you just escaped Bishop's lab three days ago. What if he had his men around looking for you or me,' said Ben.

The blond waved his hand dismissively, 'Nah, they wouldn't do anything in public. Let's go!'

'Mikey! Where are you going?!' asked Donatello when he saw his brother head toward the exit.

'We're going to Central Park. And don't worry dude! The Purple Dragons and the Foot won't recognize me!'

Donatello ran out of his lab, 'That's not it! What if Bishop had his men looking for you two in the city!'

'You worry too much bro. Look, I'll bring along the Shell Cell and push the panic button if needed, okay? I'll even give it to Gwen since she's so responsible!' said the blond. Gwen raised a brow at what he said.

Donatello gave him a stern look but his brother counter attacked with his irresistible puppy eyes. The purple banded turtle's eyes twitched. Even though he is human, those puppy eyes still have an effect on him, he sighed, 'Oh, okay but be back by five! Promise?'

'I promise,' said Michelangelo with a grin. He left with the Tennysons, talking about stopping by at a Pizza parlor before going back to the lair.

Raphael patted his purple banded brother on the shoulder, 'Don't worry, I'll call Casey and ask him to keep an eye on the cheese brain.'

'You do that bro… Mikey is a trouble magnet. I don't want him to get caught by any of our enemies.'

* * *

Michelangelo had a wide grin on his face as he skated pass people. This is the greatest experience ever! No disguises, no shrieking people, no fear in their eyes, heck, they even smiled at him and a few said 'hi'. _I just wish… my brothers could enjoy this too,_ he thought sadly. He stopped and turned to Ben and Gwen. Ben skated slowly behind the redhead as she tried to get comfortable being on the skates. She fell every now and then but her cousin would help her up. Michelangelo grinned when he saw the red tinge on her cheeks when the brunette helped her up.

'C'mon you love birds! You're slower than a turtle!' he hollered at them.

Both cousins blushed. Ben looked away and Gwen gave the blond an irritated glare, 'Shut up shell for brains!'

Ben burst out laughing while Michelangelo pouted, 'Hey! Only Raph can call me that! It's a big bro little bro thing!'

Gwen rolled her eyes, 'Riiight.'

The peaceful moment at the park was interrupted when people began screaming in fear. The trio looked around and saw a pack of mutated dogs running at them. A man riding on top of a huge mutated dog pointed at Ben, 'Get the boy!'

'Whoa! What the shell are those?!'

'It's Animo!' said Gwen.

The blond turned to her, 'WHO?!'

Ben activated the Omnitrix, 'It's hero time!'

Michelangelo shut his eyes when there was a burst of green light. He opened his eyes and stared in awe at the crystal-like being, a **Petrosapien** dubbed as Diamondhead. Ben shot some crystal shards at the mutant dogs but they were agile and evaded them with ease. He formed a crystal barrier when two leapt at them.

The orange clad ninja took out his nunchakus which he had tucked in his cargo pants' pockets. He swung his deadly weapons around and hit a mutant dog right on its face sending it flailing to the side. The dog stood up and charged at him again. This time, the blond ninja ran straight at it, leapt into the air and landed on its back. He swung down his weapon and it struck the dog's face. He grimaced when he heard an audible crack of bones, 'Ughh, gross!'

'Of all the time… why now!' said Gwen through gritted teeth as she skated away clumsily. She screamed as she dodged a mutated dog. The dog stopped and spun around snarling at her showing her its yellowish teeth. The redhead scrunched up her nose, 'Eeew! Ever heard of brushing your teeth? _Hero Chaa!_'

The dog yelped when the green beam of energy hit it and it flung into the air and landed a few feet away, unmoving. She turned to Ben who threw away the pair of mutant dogs attacking him. She let out a startled scream when Vilgax fell beside her. Fewer of his body part are mechanical while those that used to be mechanical are now healed thanks to Dr. Animo, 'VILGAX?!'

'GWEN!' cried Ben terrified for her safety.

'You are one pesky little human, I shall destroy you FIRST!' said Vilgax as he raised his clawed hand. Gwen stood frozen as she watched the hand being swung down at her. She gasped she felt herself being lifted and carried. Vilgax was stumped when his claws hit nothing but air.

'Dude, you should be nice to girls! Especially the cute ones!' said Michelangelo who had Gwen in his arms, bridal style. Gwen flushed furiously at the heat radiating from his body and his comment. She was never held this close by anyone but her family. Somehow, she likes the feeling of his muscular arms holding her She sighed inwardly enjoying the damsel-just-saved-by-hot-prince-moment. She cleared her throat and Mikey gently lowered her next to him. Spikes of crystal appeared in front of Vilgax and Michelangelo took this chance to run as far away as possible from the squid-head alien, dragging Gwen with him. Vilgax roared and smashed the crystal spikes and Ben took a step back, startled, 'No way!'

'Surrender the Omnitrix!'

Ben ignored him and rained crystal shards at the alien. Vilgax leapt into the air and dove straight at Ben. They collided and Ben flung back a few meters. He groaned as he got up to his feet. He took a quick glance at Michelangelo and Gwen who were fending themselves against Dr. Animo. Gwen had kicked off her skates and now fighting wearing her socks. He returned his attention back to Vilgax, 'A call for help would be nice right about now.'

'Gwen! Push the white button!' cried Michelangelo as he avoided from being bitten.

'But-' she paused when she saw that he was busy. She dodged a mutant dog then took out the Shell Cell. she quickly flipped it open and stared at the colored buttons. her eyes landed on the white one and she pushed the button and the light blinked. She jumped when the mutant dogs began screeching. Dr. Animo fell off his beast, landing hard on his left shoulder, 'W-what did you do?!'

'Uhh, calling for back up?' Michelangelo replied. He was caught of guard when the dog swung its paw at him out of the blue and sent him crashing into a tree. He groaned painfully, black dots appearing in his vision.

Gwen gasped, 'Mikey!'

She heard a beeping sound and turned just in time to see Ben returned to his human form, 'Aww, man!'

The brunette yelped when Vilgax picked him up by the back of his shirt, 'The Omnitrix! Hand it over!'

'Dude, have you forgotten? You can't get it off me unless you use the Omnitrix remover thingy!' said Ben as he glared at the alien.

'Ah, of course… I believe I took it when I escaped from Bishop's lab.'

Ben's eyes widened and he paled. Suddenly there was a burst of blue light and Vilgax released the boy as he stumbled back. Ben landed on his butt on the soft grass; he turned to where the beam came from and saw his grandfather with a high tech alien busting gun, 'Get away from my grandson!'

Vilgax hissed, 'Tennyson!'

'GOONGALA!' cried Casey as he hit the giant mutant dog's head with a wooden baseball bat so hard that it snapped in two. The dog's head snapped to one side forcefully and there was a loud crack. It stayed in that position for a few seconds and the vigilante was startled when its golden eyes shifted to glare at him. The dog growled fiercely and raised its paw, the man visibly gulped, 'Uh-oh!'


	11. Chapter 11

**************Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trouble at the Park (Part II)**

'Casey!' cried Raphael as he landed on the dog's head. He was wearing his outdoor disguise since it was broad daylight. He stabbed the beast at the back of its neck with one of his Sais. The creature screeched and tossed its head back and forth sending the turtle flying and landing on a tree branch above Michelangelo. He leapt down beside his baby brother, 'Mikey! You okay bro?'

The blond groaned, 'Yeah, man, I missed being a turtle. I miss my shell.'

The red banded turtle chuckled, 'Ya goofball.'

Leonardo and Donatello appeared helping Max fight against Vilgax. Raphael stood up and went to help Casey defeat the mutant dog since Gwen had things under control with Dr. Animo who she had trapped with tree roots. She then tried to restraint the other mutant dog using roots as well.

* * *

Agent Bishop watched the video footage of the Tennysons, the Turtles and the vigilante Casey Jones fighting against Dr. Animo's mutant dogs and Vilgax. He pushed a button and one of the cameras zoomed in on Michelangelo who was leaning against a tree, he seemed to regain his composure and ready to join in the battle.

'Let's see how useful you are Michelangelo,' the agent said with a grin as he pushed a button on the remote in his hand.

Crowley looked up at him, 'Are you sure?'

'Let's say, this is a test run.'

* * *

Michelangelo gasped when he felt a sharp pain attacking his head. He held his head with one hand, the other against a tree to help him steady himself. He groaned at the ringing sound in his ears engulfing the sounds of battle that was currently happening. His breathing quicken as he began to panic, not understanding what's wrong with him as he suddenly lost feeling of his body. He wanted to call out to one o his brothers but he couldn't even speak. His vision blurred and then he could feel himself move, out of his control.

Max rolled on the ground to avoid Vilgax's claws. He stood back up, took aim and shot the alien who staggered back with an angry cry. Leonardo appeared behind the alien and slashed his Katanas at his back causing the enraged alien to cry in pain. Donatello snuck up to him and swept him off his feet with his Bo. The earth vibrated slightly when the big alien fell. He stood up on his knees, 'ENOUGH!'

The blue banded turtle gasped when Vilgax hit him square in the chest with his arm sending him flying toward Max. The two collided and fell on the ground, moaning in pain. The alien turned to the purple banded turtle who stood frozen. He gagged when Vilgax grabbed him by his throat, dropping his Bo when he clawed at Vilgax's hand. The alien sneered, 'You insolent beings! How dare you interrupt?!'

Donatello's eyes rolled up, his air running out. Suddenly there was an angry roar ringing in the air. Vilgax turned around just in time to see a fist close to his face. It made contact with him and he was shocked at the power of the impact. Donatello fell on the grass coughing and gasping for air. He looked up with wide eyes at someone he didn't expect, his baby brother with an enraged expression, 'M-Mikey?'

Everyone stopped and gaped at the blond as he took on against Vilgax alone, bare handed. The blond's eyes showed an intense hatred his teeth baring like an injured beast. Vilgax pushed him away and hit the teen in his chest with his fist sending him flying. The blond gasped, he twisted his body, feet flat on the ground and dug his fingers into the ground to slow down his pace. He took in a deep breath and dashed toward the alien. Vilgax narrowed his eyes, 'Persistent human!'

He swung a feet but the orange clad ninja was agile. He leapt into the air, ran on Vilgax's leg and heaved as he landed both feet square on the alien's chest causing him to fall again. The blond did a back flip and landed on the grass in front of the alien, gasping for air, eyes not taking off the alien. His fists shook as he clenched them tight by his sides.

Raphael stared at his baby brother, 'W-what the shell? What's up with him?!'

'I… I dunno,' Leonardo replied as he shook his head, he had a hand on his bruised right shoulder. Leonardo's eyes narrowed with worry at the angry look on his baby brother's face, something he didn't like to see.

Suddenly, the orange clad ninja clutched his head and flinched in pain. He fell on his knees, screaming agonizingly. Vilgax stood up and dashed toward him, clawed hands extended. Michelangelo saw him coming and dodged to the side just in time, the claws grazed his cheeks, leaving two red streaks. The blond saw Max's gun nearby, dove for it and aimed it at the alien's head. He pulled the trigger, he was weak and the force of the blast sent him tumbling back but the beam of the gun hit Vilgax and had penetrated his upper left chest at the close range shot. Vilgax growled and landed hard, clutching his wound. Donatello watched fearfully when his baby brother dropped the gun then fell on the grass limply. He ran toward him and checked his pulse. Michelangelo's heart was beating erratically and his skin a little warm. He sighed but froze when the wound on the blond's cheeks began to heal rapidly, 'What the shell?!'

Everyone looked up when they heard sirens blaring. Ben turned to the turtle brothers, 'You guys have to leave, NOW! We'll take care of the rest.'

Leonardo gave him a curt nod and followed his brothers to the alley. He took the lid off the manhole and let his brothers go down first then jumped down after them and replaced the lid. He looked down at his brothers, Michelangelo especially. Donatello looked up at him, 'I dunno what's wrong with him. Let's take him back to the lair so that I could do further test to identify what's wrong with him.'

They didn't realize that a foot ninja saw them go down the manhole from a rooftop. He turned and went straight to his headquarters to report what he saw. A floating cam drone beeped and it flew away.

* * *

Vilgax stood up and glared at the Tennysons and Casey, 'I'll be back!'

'You're not going anywhere!' said Ben as he narrowed his eyes.

Sixsix appeared falling from the sky, he held his Master's hand and they took off with his jetpack. Ban and Gwen ran after him but Max stopped them and shook his head, 'We'll just take care of Dr. Animo then go back and check up on Mikey.'

'Aww…' Ben groaned disappointedly.

'I wonder what happened,' said Gwen worriedly.

Casey shuddered, 'That was scary. The little guy never gets that mad. It's like he was possessed by an evil spirit or somethin' ya know what I'm sayin'?'

They turned just in time as police officers crowed around them, aiming gun at the mutant dogs and Dr. Animo. They explain what happened, leaving the part when Vilgax popped in. Some news reporter came and began interviewing Ben since he became the famous alien-hero since last year. This time the brunette didn't get cocky as he used to, instead he shared his fame and glory with his cousin and grandfather. Though he exaggerated a little with his part.

* * *

Sixsix and Vilgax landed on a rooftop of one of New York's many buildings. The squid-head alien hissed as his loyal minion tended to his wound using one of his gizmos. It said something in its mother tongue. He turned around when a bullet hit its helmet. One of Bishop's men had a gun aimed at it. Sixsix took out his weapon and shot it off his hands, the man yelped in surprise. More men in black appeared and had their weapons aimed at them. The aliens recognized some of the weapons are from Vilgax's ship.

'Foolish humans!' said Vilgax as he stood up, his wound slightly patched up.

'We revived you and you repay us by destroying our lab,' said a voice.

Vilgax's eyes narrowed at the sight of the agent with jet black hair wearing shades, 'Bishop… Yes, I should thank you for reviving me however I am no one's servant!'

'Oh, I don't need you as a servant. In fact I'll just let you run free in one condition.'

'What?!' asked the alien, a growl bubbling in his throat.

'An exchange. Give me some of your alien technology and I won't interrupt you with your quest to get the Omnitrix. How's that?'

Sixsix said something that only Vilgax understood. The squid-head turned to the human who was smirking, 'Grr, agreed.'

Bishop pushed his shades up smiling, 'Good, however if you dare go against me, you will be facing that blond boy to your death.'

For once, Vilgax was afraid. He remembered the crazed rage in the teenager's eyes when they fought. It may seem that the boy had done little harm to him externally but in truth Vilgax was seriously injured, internally. He hid his fear, 'You don't scare me puny human!'

'Really? Well, I sniffed fear from you,' said the man with a smirk as he turned away.

* * *

A man complete in knight armor ran into the room and bowed in front of his lord, the Forever King. His leader turned to him, 'What is it?'

'I have interesting news from our internal link in Agent Bishop's headquarters.'

'Proceed.'

'They have a project called _Super Soldiers _about enhancing human capabilities. One of their test subject codenamed Michel was successful. She sent me a copy of the subject's latest data and a video of the subject's performance against Vilgax,' said the man as he took out a small disk.

The Forever King took the disk and stared at it, 'Against Vilgax eh?'

'Yes, the boy defeated him with bare hands!'

'Really? How interesting…'

He inserted the disk into a computer hard drive and watched the video footage. He was very interested at Michelangelo's fighting techniques, recognized it as Ninjutsu, 'Perhaps… we can recruit him to be one of us. He is strong and agile, an interesting rival for you.'

His loyal follower, the Forever Knight Ninja shifted and stared at the video footage. He had a growing interest to face the boy and he gave his lord a slight nod of agreement. The Forever King folded his arms in front of hi chest, 'Send out our men to locate this boy and recruit him. I don't care if he agrees or not. We have the technology to make him follow my every command, thanks to Dr. Julia Crowley.'


	12. Chapter 12

******************Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them sob. TMNT belongs to Mirage and Ben 10 belongs to 'Man of Action'. If I own them, Ben wouldn't be such a doofus and Mikey would have a hardcore alter ego! I do own the OCs who will appear in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Wrath**

'W-where am I?' asked Michelangelo. His question echoed in the dark void. All around him were nothing but suffocating blackness. He turned to his left then right but saw nothing that would tell him of his whereabouts. He cupped his hands over his mouth, 'Hello? Is anyone around?'

He dropped his hands to his sides when all he heard as a reply, the echoes of his voice. He frowned, _This is weird. Where the shell am I?_ He shrugged and made a decision just to walk in a straight line. He stopped when he saw a white speck in front of him. He was washed with relief and he picked up his pace, running toward the white speck which began to grow as he ran toward it.

The speck grew bright and he shielded his eyes with a hand. He let out a startled yelp when he fell straight into a pool of liquid. He gasped as he pulled his face out of the unknown liquid and blinked as he stood on all four. His eyes widened at what he saw, a pool of red liquid which he assumed was blood. He quickly got up to his feet and shook the red liquid off his arms frantically. The pool of blood was two feet deep and warm. Michelangelo shuddered as he looked around, trying to get out of the red pool.

'W-what the-?!' he froze when he realized someone was there with him.

'_Fascinating, isn't it? It's everywhere_,' asked the cloaked person.

Michelangelo took a few steps away from him, 'Who are you?! A-and where am I?'

The cloaked person chuckled, '_Why, we're in your head, I guess. Call me **Wrath**. This is… your deepest, darkest desire_.'

'You're crazy! Why the shell do I want all… all this?!'

'_Oh, you don't get it? This is what I call blood lust. You want to be strong don't you? You want to kill those who harm you and your beloved family, don't you? The annoying Foot Ninjas, that vile woman Karai, Hun and his stupid Purple Dragons and that monster in human disguise, Agent Bishop_.'

Michelangelo gulped, 'N-no! I… I don't like killing.'

'_Liar, liar, your pants on fire_,' said Wrath in childish mockery.

'No! I DON'T like killing! I hate fighting and I don't want to be a ninja! I just… I just want to live a normal life. No more Foot Ninjas, no more Purple Dragons, no more monsters, aliens, crazy scientists and definitely no more saving the world stuff. I don't want any of it! I'm tired of it all!' cried the blond as he grabbed his head.

'_Aww, c'mon! Think of all the innocent people you can save by killing all those baddies,_' said Wrath as he crouched down and scoop the blood in his hand. He let the thick liquid flow between his fingers, '_It's not a sin to kill to save people_.'

'Shut up.'

'_They deserve to die for all the misery they've done to you_.'

'Shut up!'

'_Feed me with all your hatred, your anger and I will help you finish them off. I will give you power._'

'SHUT UP!' cried the blond as he rushed forward and tackled Wrath.

Michelangelo growled as he pinned the cloaked teenager down into the pool of red. Michelangelo gasped and he pulled his hand back. He stumbled back when Wrath pushed him back roughly that he stumbled and fell back with a splash. Michelangelo grimaced and quickly got to his feet shaking the blood off him. Wrath laughed as his face resurfaced from the pool of blood. He wiped his face with his hands and grinned at the blond ninja's shocked expression, '_Surprised_?'

'Y-you're…' Michelangelo couldn't get the words out. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his brain was a mess, searching for a perfect explanation. The cloaked person looked exactly like him, with the exception of the red eyes that gleam evilly.

His _twin_ chuckled, amused, '_You? Yes! I __**am**__ you! The one you've locked up inside for so long, for so god-damn long!_'

'You're lying!'

'_No_.'

Michelangelo flincehd as the red-eyed blond grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to face him, '_Look at me Mikey. Look at who you truly are! Who you're __**supposed**__ to be! Not the __**weak**__, __**pathetic **__person you are now!_'

'I'm not you!' cried the blond as he pushed the red-eyed blond away.

'_Why do you keep denying my existence?! I'm everything that you __**dreamed**__ of to be! What your brothers and father want you to be! Strong, fast, skilled and most importantly I don't need to be protected! You won't be a burden, a loser, a lazy-ass, a BABY!_' cried Wrath furiously.

Michelangelo glared at his other self, 'My family like me just the way I am now.'

'_Oh really? Then why do they keep saying how useless you are? Face it! You're going to be the downfall of your precious family! Heck, if it weren't for me, Kluh would've killed you! I saved your ass every time you're in mortal danger! I gave you power so you better appreciate me or else! We'll switch place for the next ten years, how's that?_' asked Wrath with a sneer.

Michelangelo's eyes widened, 'Y-you wouldn't!'

'_Oh, yes I will! You've locked me up in here for ten_ years,' said Wrath tapping his temple, '..._so that means I can do the same to you_!'

Michelangelo clenched his fists and struck the red-eyed teenager in the face. The teen glared at him with his red eyes and laughed, '_Wrong move dude!_'

'I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER ME!' cried Michelangelo as he began attacking the red-eyed blond fiercely. Wrath only laughed each time he was hit by the enraged blue-eyed blond, letting himself be a punching bag. With every strike, Michelangelo didn't realize the sudden change in his surrounding. The pool of blood slowly dried up, dark shadows crept out of nowhere toward him and the walls surrounding them cracked. With one last hit at the red-eyed blond, the walls crumbled like broken glass.

The duo stood facing each other, the attacker was breathless, the victim laughing with mirth. Michelangelo realized that there's not a single bruise on his red-eyed twin who was grinning madly. The blue-eyed blond dropped to his knees as if gravity had become heavier, he stared at his arm and body, covered by black hand-like things crawling up his body. He looked up at his evil twin fearfully. The red-eyed teenager snickered, '_You lose Mikey._'

'What?!'

Wrath licked his lips, '_Ah, I'm so full! Your anger is quite delicious. I'm amazed how you managed to keep it all bottled up inside._'

Michelangelo struggled against the strong grips of the black things which continue to climb up to his face. He grabbed Wrath's shirt, 'I. Will. Not-'

Wrath merely grinned childishly. He crouched down, '_Sleep tight Mikey. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your family._'

Michelangelo screamed in anger as he clawed at the red-eyed blond's face, leaving four red streaks from below his left eye down to his chin. Wrath didn't flinch even a bit, he continued to grin happily. The blue-eyed blond growled as his vision was shrouded by darkness as he was embraced by sleepiness, 'I'll… stop you…'

Wrath watched his innocent twin being dragged down into the shadows. He smiled and fingered his bloodied cheek. He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood on his fingers, he licked it of hi fingers as his wounds began healing, 'Hmm… time to _wake up_!'

* * *

Raphael sighed as he changed the rag on his baby brother's forehead. It was 3 a.m. in the morning. It's been more than 24-hours since the blond fell unconscious with a life-threatening fever. The fever broke down but his baby brother hasn't opened his eyes. He had kicked Donatello out of the room because the purple clad turtle seriously need some sleep. Splinter had retired to his room two hours ago. The Fearless Leader was meditating in his room, trying to connect with their baby brother's spirit.

'C'mon Mikey, you're a tough kid,' he whispered.

The red clad turtle nearly fell off the chair when Michelangelo sat up abruptly. The blond blinked and stared at his hands, clenching and unclenching it. Raphael hugged his brother, startling the blond, 'Mikey! You're finally awake bro!'

He pulled away from the human and stared at him quizzically when the blond didn't say anything. Michelangelo stared at him oddly before he broke into a grin, 'I'm hungry.'

Raphael smirked and stood up, 'I'll go get something for ya! You just stay in bed.'

Michelangelo nodded, 'Okay!'

When he stepped out of the room, the red clad turtle frowned. _That ain't Mikey. He doesn't have eyes like that. Mikey is always full of life and that kid… in Mikey's room… he's got nothin' in his eyes. They're hollow._ He thought. He walked into Leonardo who rushed out of his room.

'Raph! Is Mikey-?'

'That ain't Mikey, Leo,' Raphael whispered.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed, 'I know.'

'What'd you got?'

The two brothers walked to the kitchen to have some privacy, keeping their voices low as they talked, 'When I was searching for his spirit, I couldn't get through. It's like there's an invisible barrier preventing me from getting to him. I felt another presence within him and it grew strong until I lost Mikey's presence.'

Raphael growled, 'What should we do?'

'We should discuss this with sensei. He might know what to do.'

'RAPHIEEE! I'm HUNGRYYY!' wailed Michelangelo's voice.

'I'll be there in a minute!' Raphael replied.

* * *

When the red clad turtle left the room, Michelangelo got out of bed and began flexing his muscles. He grinned, getting accustomed to the feeling of his _new_ body. Klunk was on the bed, sleeping and she purred as he stroked the back of her head. He looked around the room. The floor was littered with old toys, action figures, comic books, junk food packaging and papers. There were many posters on the wall, mostly of comic book superheroes. He walked to the desk and took one of the books, it was a sketch book. A very old one. He opened the book and looked at all the sketches 'Michelangelo' had done. He stopped at one; it was a sketch of himself done with color pencils when he was a young turtle. The sketch showed him standing on bloody floor, there were also some blood splatter on his body and face and the sky was dark with rain falling from the dark sky. The sketched turtle had an angry expression.

Michelangelo grinned, 'I'm flattered, Mikey. You drew a sketch of me.'

He shut the book and put it away. He stretched and then sat down on the bed. He took in a deep breath, 'RAPHIEEE! I'm HUNGRYYY!'

'I'll be there in a minute!' came Raphael's reply. The blond grinned and flopped himself on the bed, 'This is going to be fun!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. It's short and simple, get it through your head!!

**A/N:** As I've said in chapter 11's ALC (Author's Little Corner), Cody Jones will make an appearance! Well, yeah, he supposed to appear in chapter 12 but I changed my mind. So, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Visit from the Future**

'Mikey!' said Ben excitedly when he saw the blond walking down the stairs.

Gwen smiled when she saw him, 'How are you feeling?'

Michelangelo cocked his head to one side, a grin on his face, 'I'm…perfectly fine.'

The grin on the redhead's face disappeared, _why is he acting so…weird?_ She thought suspiciously. She watched as her cousin told the blond what he missed while he was asleep. She shuddered involuntarily as she kept staring at Michelangelo's creepy grin.

'Hey Gwen! Where's your grandfather?' asked Donatello.

'Oh, he's gone to buy some parts to upgrade the Rustbucket. Why?'

The purple clad turtle shook his head, 'Just want to ask him a few questions, that's all. Say, wanna join me in the lab?'

'I'd love to but I'll stop by after I'm done with my training,' said Gwen as she smiled apologetically.

'Leo's already in the dojo with Raph and sensei. Today's our usual day off but that's Leo all right, always training. Hmm, but I wonder why Raph and sensei are there with him. usually Raph would go crash at Casey's and Sensei would watch the afternoon soaps by now, ' said Donatello.

'Maybe they're discussing about my training.'

The smart turtle chuckled, 'I gotta go now. Have fun!'

Gwen walked toward the dojo. She took a quick glance at Ben and Michelangelo who were sitting on the couch, getting ready to play some video games. She quickly looked away when the blond turned to stare at her. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable, it's as if she was being stalked by a very dangerous predator.

'So, what are we going to play today?' asked Ben as he shuffled through some DVDs. He stopped when there was no reply. He turned to the blond who was staring at the dojo with narrowed eyes. The brunette raised a brow and poked his friend, 'Yo! Are you still on Earth?'

'Oh, sorry little dude. I was… wondering where the others are,' said the blond.

The brunette shrugged, 'Who cares? They're probably doing the boring sitting around without moving for hours thing.'

Michelangelo chuckled in amusement, 'Meditating?'

'Whatever. So, what's it gonna be? Sumo Slammer 4 or Sumo Slammer 5?' asked Ben as he raised a box of the video games in each hand.

Michelangelo pouted, 'Aww, c'mon! We've played those two days ago! How about… this one?'

'Obscure? Man, I'm not good with those kind of games!'

'I can teach you how to play.'

'Okay. Today's your pick, tomorrow is my turn to pick the game!'

'Sure,' replied the blond. He watched the smaller teenager put the DVD in the console. He took a glance at the dojo's door and frowned.

* * *

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Gwen as she entered the dojo.

Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter looked up at her. The redhead shuffled her feet uncomfortably, 'Umm, am I interrupting something?'

'No, it is alright Miss Tennyson. Come, why don't you begin your meditation before we begin your training,' said Splinter kindly.

Gwen sat down beside Raphael and stared at them, 'Is it just me or Mikey is acting kinda weird?

'You noticed that too?' asked Raphael.

'Well he was acting so weird that it's creepy!'

Leonardo sighed, 'That's because… he's not our Mikey. He's someone else.'

'What do you mean?'

'We know Mikey more than anyone else. He's always lively but this kid… he's got no life in him at all,' said the red clad turtle.

'I'm afraid _he_ has resurfaced and is now controlling Michelangelo,' said Splinter sadly.

'He?' asked the trio.

Splinter nodded solemnly, 'It was ten years ago. Michelangelo was separated from me when we were scavenging one day. He was found by two humans and they hurt him. Michelangelo was terrified and angered at the same time. Then, something within him was unleashed.'

Splinter shut his eyes and relieved the event ten years ago:

_He was searching desperately for his missing son who might have wandered away while he was busy scavenging. His other three sons were sick and he had to leave them and took along Michelangelo to help him carry the things they had collected._

_He stopped when he heard his son's pained scream and ran toward it. He stopped when he saw two men cornering his son who was shivering on the ground covered in bruises. One of the men kicked the turtle causing him to yelp. His partner put a hand on his shoulder, 'Don't kill the thing!'_

'_Why not?! Look at him! He's a freak of nature! A monster! He doesn't deserve to live!'_

'_We can sell him at a high price.'_

_The other man stopped kicking, 'Oh, I see where this is going.'_

'_GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!' cried Splinter furiously. He was afraid that he would lose his baby and he could not forgive these humans for hurting an innocent child, even if he's a mutant turtle._

_The two men were startled. The mutant rat tackled one of them down to the ground. The man tried to push the rat off, 'D-do something!'_

_Michelangelo watched with wide eyes as the other man raised an iron pipe. He leapt up to his feet and tackled him, 'Don't hurt my dad!'_

'_Get off me squirt!' cried the man angrily as he pushed the little turtle away. Michelangelo gasped as his head hit a brick. His vision blurred but he remained conscious. He saw his father being kicked in the side. He could hear the humans talking._

'_Another freak!'_

'_What should we do with it?'_

'_Let's just kill it! It's too dangerous.'_

_Something snapped within the little turtle when he knew that these men were going to kill his father. He clenched his fists tightly, his teeth ground together and a growl bubbling in his throat. All he saw was red and he focused on the two humans who stopped and turned to him. His hand grabbed a chain on the ground and he swung it around._

'_W-what the hell?!'_

'_Get. Away. From. My. FATHER!!' cried the enraged turtle as he swung the chain at one of them. It wrapped around the mans neck and he gave it a hard tug causing the man to fall on the ground. His partner tried to assist him but Michelangelo kicked a brick, it hit the man's face with a loud crack._

_Splinter watched fearfully as the man stumble backwards after the brick hit his face. The rat's eyes widened when the man fell onto a rusty pipe, it penetrated his chest. He returned his gaze to his son and the chained man, 'Michelangelo stop!!'_

_The turtle ignored him and marched toward the fallen man. He crouched down and grinned evilly, 'Look at me closely human, cuz I'm the one who'll send you to your death!'_

'_P-please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' the man pleaded._

'_My son! Stop this!' said Splinter as he ran toward his son but stopped dead when the little turtle glared at him menacingly, his eyes gleaming red instead of his innocent blues. The rat's eyes caught sight of the iron pipe that one of the men used to hold in his son's hand. He watched horrified as Michelangelo raised it above his head, grinning madly, 'I'll see you in hell!!'_

_Splinter flinched as he felt blood splattered on his face. His heart was torn into pieces as he watched his once innocent son committing a horrible sin. Mad laughter filled the air and then the sound of thunder roared in the sky. The sky seemed to cry for the father of four mutant turtles as rain fell in a downpour. Splinter hesitantly approached his son who had ceased laughing and hitting the dead man repetitively._

'_M-Michelangelo?'_

'_Are you proud of me father?' asked the turtle as he looked up at his father._

_The rat froze. He could not bear to look at his tainted son and he looked down. His head snapped up when he heard his son whimpered. There stood his real son, his Michelangelo. His eyes were blue an innocent, not the red and angry eyes. The little turtle took a few steps away from the corpse, 'W-w-what happened dad?'_

_Splinter shushed him and hugged him tightly, 'Shh, it's nothing. You are safe, my son.'_

_He could feel the little turtle shivering. Michelangelo stared at the two dead men fearfully, he couldn't remember anything that happened after he hit his head, 'Who killed them? What… what happened?'_

'_It is nothing my son, let's go home…'_

'He does not remember what has happened that night the next day,' said Splinter sadly.

Raphael stared at the floor, 'So, this means he's got some kinda split personalities?'

'There's a possibility. Usually people have alternate personalities because they want to be someone they can't. In this case, Mikey wants to be strong to protect you Master Splinter that this other 'Mikey' was pulled out from his subconscious mind. I think this 'Mikey' is his inner anger since he has… no mercy,' said Gwen.

'H-how do we help him?' asked Leonardo at a loss.

The redhead shook her head, 'It's almost impossible. That 'Mikey' is a part of him. You can't get rid of that personality so easily. It will take years.'

'But we hafta do something or we'll lose Mikey forever!' said the red clad turtle desperately.

Splinter thought for a moment, 'Perhaps if I can find Michelangelo in the astral plane he can tell us what to do to rid this evil side of him.'

'Sounds like a plan to me… but with the super human abilities his new body has, it won't be easy to take him on if he realized we're going to lock him away in Mikey's head.'

'Wait, did you guys even told Donnie about this?' asked Gwen.

'No… not yet,' Leonardo replied.

There was a sound of something cracking and suddenly a blue portal appeared. Everyone in the dojo stood up abruptly and prepared themselves for what to come. They were startled when a redheaded teenager stumbled through the portal and fell onto his face on the floor with a groan, 'Oww… that hurts.'

'Cody?!' asked both turtles surprised.

Cody Jones looked up at them and grinned sheepishly, 'Oh, hey guys!'

'What the shell are ya doing here?!' asked Raphael not a bit pleased.

The teenager stood up dusting himself. He watched as the portal behind him vanished then turned to the turtles, their father and the girl he never met before, 'Uhh… I was testing my new time machine and I guess it worked! Now I can come visit you guys anytime I want! Isn't that cool?!'

'Uhh, no!' replied the red banded turtle annoyed.

'I have a feeling you're here not because of your latest time machine,' said the Fearless Leader as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cody fidgeted, 'Uhh… yeah. You see, there's a problem in the future that I think you should know…'

Raphael raised an eye ridge, 'What kind of problem?'

'I-it's Mikey… he's alive and he's kinda uhh… evil.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Cody has entered the stage! Well, I've decided that he'd be a bit clumsy because he's, well, didn't go out of his home so much unless with the turtle bros around. Sterling is also very protective and always forbid him from going out.

Kazriku: Hmm, my brain is running out of juice… I need more sleep which I'm lacking lately; the weather is too cold for me!!

Cody: Umm… am I going to get involved in a fight soon?

Kazriku: Probably.

Cody fidgeting I don't think I'm good enough.

Kazriku: Didn't Leo trained you before they came back from the future?

Cody: well, yeah but I seriously don't think I'm up to it when it comes to a swarm of ninjas and aliens!

Ben: Heh, you can count on me to save your butt!

Gwen: Ben! That's rude!

Ben: muttered Like I care…

Kazriku: F3 Fufufu, someone's jealous…

Ben: blushes Am not!

Gwen: What are you guys talking about?

Kazriku: Nothing Now, on to the next chapter! do a funny dance


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Repeat after me: Kazriku does not own TMNT and Ben 10.

**A/N: **Things get crazy in my head that it's getting difficult for me to concentrate on writing. When my imagination goes wild, I could see some characters doing crazy thing in my head. Like now, I can see Wrath and Mikey wrestling while Raph was cheering his baby bro. There's Leo teaching Gwen some Katas. Splinter, April and Max were watching soap operas. Donnie and Cody fixing an unknown invention and Casey was teasing Klunk with a string. Bishop was laughing triumphantly about something I don't wanna know… Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Things Get Worse**

Everyone in the dojo stared at Cody. Raphael shook his head, 'Mikey? ALIVE in year 2105?!'

Cody scratched his head, 'Well you guys ARE turtles, don't you like can live more than a hundred years?'

Gwen shook her head, 'Never mind that! What about Mikey? What do you mean by the future? Who are you anyway?!'

'Oh, I'm Cody Jones, descendant of Casey Jones and April O'Neil. I own the O'Neil tech company and I'm from the future! Year 2105. Umm, who are you?'

'I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson. Now tell us about Mikey!'

'Well, future Mikey just appeared out of no where and began terrorizing future NY with a bunch of unknown bio-mechanical beings.'

'Bio-mechanical beings? You mean androids?' asked Gwen.

'Not exactly. They're like… monsters,' Cody shuddered, 'They look like the result of a failed attempt of human creation, failed clones attached with high tech organic parts keeping them alive.'

Leonardo frowned deeply, 'Is it that bad?'

'Yeah, it's bad. Really BAD. The Peacemakers can't stop them, even your clones were defeated and killed in the raid.'

Splinter took a shuddering breath. He couldn't imagine his innocent young son would grow up to be a dangerous being in the future, 'W-what do you want us to do Cody-san?'

'First of all, I'm sorry.'

Raphael raised an eye ridge, 'What for?'

Cody stuck his hand in his blue coat and took out some papers, 'These are… some of the pages I ripped off from April and Casey's diaries. I don't want you guys to read it… but I guess that's a mistake.'

Leonardo cautiously took the papers. Gwen and Raphael crowded over him to see what was written. Splinter stood waiting with anticipation. He watched their faces changed from confusion to anger, sadness and horror. The blue banded turtle looked up at the redheaded boy, 'C-Cody… This can't be…'

The boy sighed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, 'T-that's why I don't want you guys to know…'

Gwen held back tears, 'This isn't going to happen! Right?!'

Raphael suppressed himself from screaming in anger and sorrow. He turned away, facing the wall, 'H-he's going to die? And then Donnie'll revive him with technology?!'

'And we… all agreed with this?' asked Leonardo, the papers almost slip from his fingers.

Cody avoided looking at them in the eyes, 'That's what they wrote. Isn't it?'

'AAARGH!! I can't believe this!' cried the red clad turtle furiously.

Splinter's eyes were wide when understanding sank into him. His youngest son will die and then they agreed to let Donatello revive him using technology. This is not right! He turned to the door when Donatello and Ben ran into the dojo, Michelangelo trailing behind.

'Guys!What's wro- CODY?! What are you doing here?' asked Donatello.

Leonardo and Raphael stared at him regretfully. Gwen was sobbing silently and Splinter was silent but he looked as if he had aged ten years. Michelangelo's eyes narrowed when he saw the boy from the future, _Is he here to tell them about me?_

Cody shivered when he saw Michelangelo staring at him dangerously. The two eldest turtle saw the blond shifted and they lunged forward to protect Cody when the blond tried to kick him in the head. Ben was shocked that he had fell on his butt.

Donatello stared at the blond, horrified, 'MIKEY! What are you doing?!'

The blond didn't reply and took out his Nunchukus. He glared at _Michelangelo's_ brothers who had their weapons out, ready to fend themselves and protect the future kid. Donatello was confused and he stood there doing nothing but stare.

With a roar, the blond swung a chuck at Raphael who swatted it away with his Sai. The turtle swung a fist at him but he leaned back and it missed. He did a back flip to avoid Leonardo's Katanas. The Fearless Leader narrowed his eyes and rushed forward, Raphael following his lead. Michelangelo's eyes never left Cody but he managed to dodge and counter attack with ease as if he has danger sensors on him telling him to dodge when he's going to get hit or sliced.

The purple clad turtle rushed to his father's side, 'Master Splinter! What's going on?!'

'THAT is not Michelangelo,' said Splinter firmly.

Donatello turned to the blond who was busy fighting against the two older turtles, 'What do you-' he paused when he finally noticed something different about his baby brother. His eyes were no longer blue but bloody red.

* * *

Bishop scowled as he stared at the sudden change of Michelangelo's readings. His heart rate spiked, so does his adrenaline level and his brain activity was strangely high as if he was doing a very complicated Mathematics. He turned to Crowley who was also disturbed by the change, 'What is going on?! Explain Dr. Crowley!!'

Crowley stuttered, never in her life has she speak like so, 'I-I don't know!! This isn't… t-this isn't supposed to happen at all!'

'He'll become unstable if this keeps on! Shut him down!' said Whitaker.

'You FOOL! We'll lose him!!' said Crowley, regaining her composure.

Bishop growled and leaned close to her pale face, 'Do something Doctor.'

Her green eyes darting around as she stared at the screen. He brain working for a quick solution, 'We bring him in.'

Whitaker stood up abruptly, 'WHAT?! Are you insane?! He's out of control at the moment and you want him here?! He'll kill us all!'

'We bring him in. I need to do some tests to figure out what's the cause.'

Bishop stood up straight and took out the remote, 'Fine.'

'What?! NO!!' cried Whitaker fearfully but Bishop had pushed the button.

* * *

There was a piercing ringing sound in his head and Michelangelo dropped his weapons to grab his head in agony. He screamed; trying to fight against the control slipping from him, _DAMN that Bishop!!_

Leonardo and Raphael stopped attacking and stared at him worriedly as he continued to scream painfully. Ben cringed at his painful ears, he clamped his hands over each ears and prayed to God that the blond would stop screaming. Splinter's eyes flattened, his heart ached so much at his son's agonizing scream. Gwen buried her face into the crook of the rat's neck, not wanting to look at the blond. She shut her eyes tightly, hands over her ears. Cody did the same thing as Ben was doing.

Michelangelo opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and that infernal sound is still ringing in his head, he growled irritably. He knew if he stayed, they'll subdue him. He grabbed his Nunchukus and ran out of the dojo. He heard the others calling out Michelangelo's name. He didn't stop, even when his legs felt like jelly. He quickly pulled the lever and as the exit of the lair opened he rushed out running blindingly into the sewers.

'Mikey!' cried Donatello worriedly as he rushed after the blond. His brothers following him after the blond however they lost him when they stepped out of the lair. He was too fast for them and they had no clue where he went.

Donatello's eyes stung with tears, 'Mikey…'

Raphael held his shoulder firmly, 'We'll find him Donnie and we'll help him heal. Help the real Mikey free himself.'

Michelangelo ran from one rooftop to another. Heavy rain drenched him and the sky rumbled from a thunder. The blond suddenly lost his strength and fell onto the roof face first. He growled angrily and tried to move but he was numb, 'That bastard! He'll die for this! I'll KILL him!!'

He pushed himself and he rolled over to his back. He stared at the dark clouds above him and scowled at the rain pelting his skin. He groaned. His head hurts so much as if it's going to split in two. His vision blurred as he began to lose consciousness. He saw two shadowed figure looming above him, 'No…'

_T__hey found me! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_ He thought alarmed but his ranting stopped when he heard them talking, 'We found him Mistress Karai.'

'Good, bring him to me!' hissed Karai's voice through the communicator.

'Yes ma'am!'

_The Foot?! Good… I'll get to bathe in their blood! I'll finally get rid of that vile woman! _Though the blond. A grin crept onto his face; to the two Foot Ninjas it looked like he has succumbed to his defeat. They picked him up and brought him toward their headquarters, not knowing what the blond had in mind.

From a distance, a man in knight armor was spying on the trio. He took out a communicator, 'My Lord, he was taken by the Foot Ninjas!'

'_Let it be, for now. They didn't know they're bringing a time bomb with them_.'

'As you say my Lord… Should I continue scouting?' the knight asked, sounding nervous.

'_No. you may return now. I'm sending No. 9 to recruit him_.'

The call ended and the knight let out a sigh, 'The kid must be tough if the King is sending No. 9 to retrieve him. I'm glad it's not me who's going to face him.'

He packed up some of his gadgets and then left the rooftop. Moments later, the three turtle brothers stopped at the rooftop. They looked around desperately for their missing brother but their heart sank. They had realized that the blond had left his Cell Shell in his room so they can't track him down.

Leonardo was panting, 'Let's spread out. Maybe we'll be able to find him faster.'

'Be careful you guys,' said Donatello as he ran off Northward. Leonardo took the East and Raphael took West. This is going to be a long day for them.

* * *

Ben approached the papers on the deserted dojo's floor. Gwen and Cody took Splinter to his room because he was getting very depressed. The boy's green eyes trailed over each word, each sentence and each paragraph in the paper. The handwriting was horrible but yet legible. His eyes widened:

_24__th__ July 2007_

_We know this ain't a good thing to do but we all really want to see the little jokester smile again. We all agreed to bring him back to life. Everybody's world crumbled when he died two weeks ago. It was too late when we found out that that bastard Bishop had a brain-damagin' chip attached to Mikey._

_We believed him when he said it was just some normal headaches. He's gettin' those headaches a lot lately since we bust Bishop's new headquarter 2 years ago. But we don't think it's serious, so does he…_

_I really can't believe Mikey's gone… he was like the little brother I ever wanted. The funny, trouble makin' brother._

Ben skipped the page and read the other with nice but shaky handwriting as if the writer was struggling not to cry:

_22__nd__ July 2007_

_Mikey's… gone. He's gone. Our happiness along with him._

_He was always a nuisance to us but yet we all loved him because he just knows how to cheer us up with that bubbly personality of his. I'm such an idiot. I should've asked Donnie to check on him when he said he's getting a lot of those 'brain wrecking' headaches, as he said, lately. It was unsuspected. It seemed like a harmless headache which would go away after taking some aspirins. We were fooled by it._

_It was all Bishop's fault! He put that chip in Mikey's head! Mikey was just another lab rat to him!! I hate that man! I loathe him! I wish he would be imprisoned in hell when he dies. He deserved it!_

_24__th__ July 2007_

_Today we made a decision. We know it's not right but we all so dearly want to see his smiling face again. To hear him laugh and make stupid jokes to make us laugh. Donnie said he had worked on a machine that would 'revive' Mikey. At first we thought he's lost his mind but we were all hoping… to see Mikey alive again. _

_It hurts to live without him. _

_If only we have the technology to build a time machine… we could go back two years and would still have the chance to remove that damn chip! He would live and we would all be happy. We worked so hard to get Mikey back from his other self, his Wrath, but to see him die a couple of years later…_

_It was too bad too that Rennet couldn't help us either. Her time scepter was never accurate when it comes to time traveling. It often brought trouble to us. Raph and Leo tried time traveling with her but they ended up too far back in the past. We don't want to risk changing too much of the past so we stopped using the scepter. We also didn't want her to get into trouble for using her time scepter to change the past. She has laws to abide._

_If wishes would come true, I wish Mikey is still alive now…_

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Woah... a _slightly_ long chapter... I was beginning to have the writer's block at this moment. but don't worry, after a goodnight sleep, I'll be refreshed and ready to write more!!

Kazriku: Yeaaah… sad eh? But it'll get exciting! Ah, angsty stuff makes me happy.

Wrath: AAAARGH!! Make that infernal sound stop!

Kazriku: You can stop doing that you know… --

Wrath: Huh? Oh, is it over? sigh I think I'll lose my voice if I have to scream all the time. Ugh, my throat's dry. Someone give me a bottle of water please!

Mikey: Here ya go.

Wrath: Thanks… spat out water W-what are you doing here?! Aren't you like trapped inside here?! points head

Kazriku: Man, I think he forgot we're acting here…

Gwen: He got carried away… --

Max: Lunch is ready!!

Nobody moved from where they are. They stared at him oddly and Max scratched his head: What? I'm making Spaghetti!

Casey: Spaghetti?! Lemme have some! I'm starved.

Kazriku: poked something wiggling in the bowl What the hell is that?

Max: Oh, they're fresh white maggots! High in protein.

Everyone went green and left. Casey ran toward the toilet to throw up what he just consumed. Max shrugged: Oh well. More for me then!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT and Ben 10!!

**A/N: **First of all, thanks to all the reviews! I'm trying to update as soon as I can. it's just that I have no Internet connection. I usually go online at the Cybercafe or at my cousin's place every Friday night. so be patience! Now, on with the story

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Be Afraid**

Karai entered the cell where the unconscious blond was held. She was getting impatient and wanted to talk to him. She took out electric rod and stuck it at the blond who woke up with a cry. He glared at her angrily and it took her off guard. He growled, 'What the SHELL was that for?!'

The dark haired woman raised a brow, 'I need to talk to you Michelangelo.'

Michelangelo scoffed and folded his arms in front of his chest, 'About what?!'

'About you. How did you become a human?'

'I dunno. Why don't you try asking Bishop? He had some of your ninjas ambushed me a few days ago.'

'My Foot Ninjas? Impossible! I would have known if they are working for him!'

The blond smirked, 'What kind of leader are you? Not knowing some of your Ninjas are working secretly with that damn Agent! I bet the REAL Shredder would know about it.'

Karai's hand trembled as she tried to contain her bubbling anger. She turned to one of the ninjas standing behind her, 'You! Investigate what has happened when I was gone!'

'Yes ma'am!'

'So can I go to bed now? I have one annoying headache here,' said Michelangelo as he massaged his temple.

The Japanese turned to glare at him, 'Watch your manners boy!'

The blond shrugged, 'You're not the boss of me lady.'

'HOW DARE YOU!!' Karai raised the rod and charged it. The blond rolled back as it swung down at him. It missed and hit his mattress, the sheet singed. A smirk tugged at his lips as the woman tried to hit him again but he easily flipped over her and stood behind her. With one quick jab he hit a pressure point on her shoulder and she gasped as her arm went limp. The electric rod clattered on the cold floor.

She spun around to face him and a cold chill ran down her spine as she stared at his grinning face. The blond chuckled and picked up the rod, 'Seriously, you won't like it when I'm cranky. So let me sleep in peace.'

'A-as you w-wish…' she stuttered. She jumped when he shoved the rod into her hands as he walked around her toward the bed. He flopped himself down and began humming a tune. Karai swiftly left the cell, followed by one freaked out Foot Ninja who shut the door instantly as he stepped out.

'M-Mistress Karai,' said the ninja as he followed his Mistress closely.

'What?!' she hissed making him step back in fear.

The ninja shifted uncomfortably, 'L-last week, the other three turtles and an unidentified creature infiltrated one of our laboratories. It was damaged when three unknown r-robots that t-t-they were fighting against exploded.'

'What creature?'

'I… I dunno! It's BIG a-and white and yellow and black! It rolls around like a bowling ball!' said the ninja panicking.

Karai took in a deep breath, 'Calm yourself, man. Come, I wish to know more and I want you to help me find who is working with Bishop behind me.'

'M-m-me? Help y-you? O-okay!'

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes at his reply; _I wonder how old is he? Such childish mannerism,_ she thought.

* * *

Ben entered Splinter's room to see how the rat was doing. He stopped when he saw his redhead cousin crying on a very uncomfortable Cody Jones' shoulder. He nervously patted her back and said comforting words to her, 'I-it'll be okay Gwen… We can save Mikey.'

'B-but what if… What if it kills him when we try to take it out of him?' she sobbed.

Cody remained quiet, thinking for an answer. He was startled when Ben spoke up his answer, 'I can go Upgrade and disable it… like how I've done to Rojo when she was merged with Vilgax's droid.'

Gwen turned to him and wiped away her tears, 'Ben… you think it'll work?'

Ben smiled reassuringly, 'Of course. I won't let a friend die.'

The girl sniffled and smiled. Cody let out a silent sigh when she walked away from him. His heart was pounding fast against his ribs. He noticed Ben gave him a glare but it soon disappeared when Gwen walked out of the room.

'How is he?' asked Ben.

'H-he's fine. He's just very tired…'

Ben walked over to the redheaded boy, 'So, who are you?'

'I'm Cody Jones, descendant of April O'Neil and Casey Jones. I'm from the year 2105.'

'You some kind of sorcerer with time traveling spell?'

Cody looked at him oddly, 'Spell? No, I'm an inventor. I time traveled with this,' he showed the brunette a watch on his left wrist. It was blue, green and white with yellow buttons. There was a mini screen on it to tell the time, day and year he had traveled.

'Oh, so what's the future like a hundred years from now?'

'Well aliens, human and mutants coexist in the future ever since Benjamin Tennyson made a speech about coexistence between aliens, human and mutants. It's also with the help of the turtles he was able to keep everything at peace from any conflicts between different species.'

Ben grinned, 'Cool! I get to make humans, mutants and aliens coexist?!'

Cody stared at him, 'YOU'RE Benjamin Tennyson?! Oh, wait! Gwen's last name is Tennyson.'

'Guys! You're back!' said Gwen's voice.

The two boys rushed out of the room and saw the three eldest turtles return with forlorn faces. Ben's heart sank; he knew instantly that they didn't find the missing blond. The red banded turtle walked straight to his punching bag and began pounding it senseless. Donatello slump down on the couch and Fearless Leader Leonardo leaned against the back of the couch, 'We couldn't find him… not even a trace of him.'

'I'll go Wildmutt and track his scent!' said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix. He stopped when Gwen put a hand on the Omnitrix.

'Ben… let's go topside first or you'll pass out with the sewers' scent, ' she said with a small smile.

'I'll go with you!' said Cody.

Leonardo shook his head, 'No! Cody, you have to understand that the New York in this time is very dangerous! We're too tired to go with you now, so please, stay… I don't want to explain to Sterling if anything bad happens to you.'

The redheaded boy pouted, 'But Leo! I'm not the same Cody Jones as before. I'm capable of defending myself!'

'Besides, I can back him up,' said Ben as he showed the turtle the Omnitrix.

'And I'll back them up,' said Gwen.

The blue banded turtle's shoulders sagged, 'But-'

The eldest turtle paused when his purple banded brother put a hand on his shoulder, 'Let them go Leo. Ben and Gwen are heroes, well, sort of. Here, take my Cell Shell in case you guys need help.'

Gwen smiled, 'We'll be careful.'

* * *

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, 'Damn, that thing is still activated...'

He leapt out of bed and approached the door. He took in a deep breath before he slammed his fist at it, leaving a dent on the metal door. The blond grimaced and stared at his injured hand as it healed within seconds. He grinned and began pounding his fists against the door and with a powerful kick it flung off its hinges. He stepped out and turned to his left when he heard rapid footsteps.

A team of Foot Ninjas were heading toward him. He scowled and cracked his fingers, 'Too bad I don't have time to play with you guys. I gotta go find the dude who won't let me sleep well.'

The Foot Ninjas who were in the back of the line were startled when blood spurt out of the ninja in the front. Their eyes shifted to the blond who held a Kunai in hand. He took it from the killed ninja with one swift movement; it was too late for the ninja to defend himself. The other ninjas were horrified when the blond vanished from their sight and suddenly appeared above them. The blond teen grinned madly as he grabbed one ninja's head and smashed it into the wall.

He spun around in mid air and hit another ninja's head with a powerful kick which snapped his neck. He grabbed the falling ninja's Tanto and slashed the next ninja in his sight. He licked the blood that trickled down to his lip and he grinned, eyes shining with madness. His maniacal laughter and the scream of deaths echoed in the halls as he went to find an exit. He stopped at the door at the end of the hall; he glanced up and smirked at the camera, 'Be afraid of me Karai… be _very_ afraid, 'cuz I'll be back for you!'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Bwahahaha! Be afraid Karai! Be afraid of Wrath! Yay Let's struck fear into her heart! LOL, I still keep the 'Freaked out ninja' dude! He's funny!

Kazriku: Arrr, a bit of violence here. Man, Wrath sure overdid it here!

Wrath: Bwahahaha!!

Freaked Out Foot Ninja: Waaaaah!! So scary! TwT

Kazriku: Shut up you scardy cat!

Karai: Yes, a good ninja should not be afraid.

Kazriku: Really? Hey, wait! I don't like you Karai! Get out of here! boots her out

Karai: Ouch! H-how dare you?!

Kazriku: Oh, yes I dare!

Leonardo: Uh-oh, this will not end well. Let's move on to the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT and Ben 10...

**A/N:** Since demand for faster updates is high, I tried my best to write as much chapters as possible. However, I don't promise that I'll be able to post A.S.A.P but it will be done weekly.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Dark Knight**

The rain had receded and Ben was able to pick up the missing blond's faint scent. He led Gwen and Cody toward the Foot Headquarters. The future boy was telling them what he found out about what's going to happen if they don't find Michelangelo soon. They stopped outside a building just as the Omnitrix timed out. He panted a bit and stared at the building. The lights of NY began to lit up as the sun set, 'It can't be…'

'What is it?' asked Gwen.

Cody's eyes widened in realization, 'Wait a minute! Isn't this the-'

'Foot HQ' Ben interrupted with a nod. His eyes widened when he saw flashes from one level of the building's windows. Suddenly, some of the lights went out, it went in a sequence from right to left as if some kind of paranormal entity was moving through, disrupting the lightings as it went.

The three young teenagers were startled when someone smashed through a window and fell with a terrified scream until he hit the ground like a squashed bug. A cold chill ran down their spines, they just witnessed someone died.

'W-what's going on in there?' asked Gwen terrified.

Ben's face was grim, 'I just hope it's not what I think…'

'We better go! Mikey may be in trouble!' said Cody urgently.

'I'm going XLR8! You two hang onto me tightly!' said the brunette as he slammed his palm down on the Omnitrix. The two redheads hung onto the Kinecelaran tightly as he sped into the Foot Headquarters, taking the stairs like he did before. They missed the streak of golden went pass them because they were moving too fast.

They stopped at the floor where they saw the flashing lights and to their horror, the hall was painted with blood. Dead mutilated bodies litter the floor in a growing pool of blood. Gwen quickly looked away from the sight while the two boys (let me rephrase, one alien and one boy) stood aghast at the horrible sight. The female redhead's legs suddenly felt weak and she clung onto XLR8's arm.

Cody's eyes were like saucers, 'W-what? Who? Wh-where?'

'M-monster…'

They jumped at the weak and raspy voice. One of the bodies moved and Gwen let out a terrified shriek. Ben approached the man leaving Gwen in Cody's care for the moment, 'W-what happened here?'

The man grabbed his face and pulled him closer so that he could whisper, 'T-that kid… he ain't no ordinary kid… he's a m-monster… he killed everyone! H-he freakin' killed everyone… everyone died… every… one…'

Ben's heart clenched in fear at the horrifying truth, he stood straight and turned to the other two teens. Cody quickly understood the situation from Ben's expression, 'N-no way… it began?'

'We're too late. What's next?' asked Ben grimly.

'What? What began?' asked Gwen confused.

Cody ignored her because Ben gave him a warning look, 'He's going to be with a bunch of people calling themselves the Negative Ten.'

'Oh no…'

Michelangelo landed on a rooftop. He stood up and glared at the knight, in red armor with feline-like design to it, who seemed to be expecting him there. The blond stared at the knight, 'Who the shell are you?'

The knight didn't say a word and threw a pair of Nunchuckus at him which he caught. He stared at it and realized it belonged to 'Michelangelo'. He raised his eyes at the knight and smirked, 'You don't talk much do you? Thanks dude.'

The knight unsheathed his Ninjakens and stood in a battle stance. Michelangelo grinned and began twirling his Nunchuckus. He leaned backward as a Ninjaken was swung at his head; he dropped back and did a flip when the other Ninjaken came. He did a flip in the air and over the silent knight. The knight spun around and swung a Ninjaken which the blond defended himself against using the chains on his weapons.

The blond pushed the knight aside causing him to lose his balance and Michelangelo took this chance to strike him in the head from behind. His weapon hit the helmet with a loud clang and the knight stumbled forward, landing hard on the rooftop. He then did a flip and landed on his feet. The blond stared at him with both annoyance and interest, 'Whaddya want _Silent Knight_?'

The knight put away his weapons and took out a black disk-shaped object and threw it at the teenager. Michelangelo caught it and stared at it oddly, 'What's this?'

The knight replied by tapping his chest with a fist. The blond raised a brow and held the disk close to his chest. The disk beeped and attached itself onto him, catching him off guard, 'What the-'

The black disk 'grew' and armor-like structures formed on his chest and limbs (imagine Power Rangers transformation XD). His armor was black and orange. The helmet was the last to complete. The armor was almost like the knight's except that his' looked more high-tech, sleek and menacing. He stared at his hands, 'Cool! What's all this about?'

'I am recruiting you to be one of the Negative Ten. What do you think Michelangelo?' asked a voice through the internal headphones in his helmet.

'What's the Negative Ten? And who are you?' asked the blond as he stared at the internal screen of his helmet which shows data of his armor.

'I am known as the Forever King. We, the Negative Ten are the enemies of Ben Tennyson and our main motive is to gain power to reign supreme on this planet and conquer others.'

Michelangelo stood thoughtful, 'Hmm, the part where we conquer planets seem interesting… I don't care about the Tennyson kid and ruling this boring planet. Alright, I'll join your little team just for the heck of it.'

'Good. What would you like us to call you?'

'Wrath.'

'Ah, one of the seven deadly sins, interesting choice.'

Michelangelo grinned, 'It's not just a name, it's who I am.'

The Forever King chuckled, 'For your first mission. I would like you to go pick up some of the members of the Negative Ten who are in jail. Here are the list of names, profiles and locations.'

A list appeared on the blond's internal screen. His eyes skimmed through the information, 'So, will I get a reward later?'

'Any demands you wish.'

'I'm on my way.'

* * *

The three teenagers left the Foot building and was about to go back to the turtles' lair when the knight who had fought with Michelangelo dropped in front of them. They stood in their defensive stance in an instant, 'It's one of them!'

The Forever Knight Ninja unsheathed his Ninjakens. His eyes glowed red as he prepared himself to attack. In a blink of an eye, he dashed forward. Gwen quickly chanted a levitation spell and she levitated away from harm. Ben and Cody dodged aside. The redhead boy took out a Shuriken from under his coat and threw it at the knight who dodged it. Ben slammed the Omnitrix and within seconds transformed into Heatblast the Pyronite.

He breathed fire at the knight who saw his attack and ran across the street to dodge it. Cody had a pair of metal Tonfas in each hands, he attacked the knight cautiously since he didn't know how strong the enemy is. The knight dodged a Tonfa but one managed to slam into his chest and he did a back flip to dodge the next in coming attack.

Gwen stared at the knight suspiciously, _why isn't he attacking? He had his weapons drawn but all he does it dodge_, she thought. She saw some bags of cement lying on the construction site nearby, 'Seco Sofom.'

Three bags of cement levitated and flew toward the knight. He spun around and slashed two of the bags but missed one which hit him hard and sent him skidding on the road with sparks flying from his armor. He remained still and the trio stared at him warily. Ben approached him and bent down, 'Is he out cold?'

He was startled when the knight suddenly jammed the hilt of one of his Ninjaken into his chest sending him stumbling back. The knight leapt up to his feet then ran off into an alleyway, disappearing from their sight. Gwen flew after him with Cody and Ben trailing behind. They stopped when they realized it's a dead end. Ben looked around, 'where'd he go?!'

'Up there!' said Gwen when she saw the knight's silhouette leaping up the walls to the rooftop. She flew after him while Ben grabbed Cody and used his flames as a propeller to propel them upwards. When they reached the top they saw a helicopter departing on the other side of the building and the knight stood at the door staring at them.

Gwen landed on the rooftop, her stamina growing weak. She stared at the helicopter as it flew away. Ben groaned as the Omnitrix timed out, 'Nooo! Not now!'

'Mikey could be on that helicopter!' said Cody.

'I don't think so… I think it's just a diversion,' said Gwen.

Ben turned to her, 'A diversion?'

'That guy didn't even attack us. So he's just a diversion. Mikey probably went a different direction and he's here to keep us busy and made you use the Omnitirx so you can't go Wildmutt to track Mikey's scent while it still lingers… look, they knew it's going to rain again,' said the female redhead as she glanced up. As if proving her right, it began to rain in a drizzle.

* * *

The silver haired female with violet eyes looked up when the alarms began blaring. Her hands were tied behind her back and there was a tape on her mouth. She went to her cell door and herd people screaming frantically. A few seconds later, a knight in black and orange armor appeared outside her cell door. He stripped the tape off her lips, 'Charmcaster?'

'Ugh, do I know you?' Charmcaster snapped, angered at her stinging lips.

The face of the helmet retracted and showed her a good-looking teenage boy with light tan skin, golden hair and icy blue eyes. He smirked, making her heart flutter. Michelangelo raised her 'Bag of Tricks', 'I presume this is yours?'

'Y-yes,' she stuttered.

'Stay back!' said the blond demandingly. She stepped back a few steps and the door exploded. She coughed when she inhaled some smoke. The silver haired woman was startled when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to face her savior who had his mask over his face once more, 'Let's go!'

'I was expecting a knight in shining armor,' she said with a smirk.

Michelangelo grinned behind his mask, 'Too bad I'm not but I can still be your knight.'

The sorceress grinned and linked arms with him, catching him off guard. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, 'What's your name Sir Knight?'

'I'm… Michel,' he replied awkwardly.

'Well then Sir Michel, once we're outta here, you owe me a date!'

'Huh?!'

* * *

**Author's: Little Corner:**

Yay! A MikeyxCharm relationship is in the air! I think Charmcaster is pretty and I have a thought, why not match her with Mikey? YAAAAH!!

Gwen: Charmcaster? Mikey's girlfriend?!

Ben: Whoa, no way!

Kazriku: Believe it or not...

Raph: How come he gets a cute gal and not me?!

Kazriku: 'Cuz you're such a foul tempered turtle!! o

Raph: Say what?!

Donnie: Umm, come this way please. I'll lead you to the next chapter


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them!! They belong to Mirage and 'Man in Action'

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Hope is Still There**

Splinter's spirit wandered the astral plane. He caught his youngest son's weak aura and it led him here, in front of a large wooden door. The rat's whiskers twitched as he sniffed the air. He took a step forward and pushed the door open. It opened with a loud creak followed by moaning sound.

Behind the doors was nothing but pitch black. He couldn't see anything in the 'room' behind the large door. He stiffened when thousands of golden eyes opened and stared at him. The eyes followed him when he entered the 'room' intent on finding his son's spirit. The moaning sound stopped and changed to whispers which said, '_Father?_'

Splinter took in a deep breath and continued walking, trying to ignore the whisperings. He froze when one voice caught him, '_Father?_'

The rat spun to his right, 'Michelangelo? Michelangelo my son! Can you hear me?'

The eyes jumped around and he heard them laughed in glee, '_Son! I'm your son! Father! You're my father!_'

Splinter cringed and his ears flattened when the whispers became louder as if they're screaming at him. His eyes frantically shifted from one direction to another searching for his son, 'Michelangelo! Please, if you can hear me my son, please tell me where you are!'

'_HERE!_' said the eyes and Michelangelo's unconscious form appeared from one of the black 'living' walls. He was not completely free; some black snake-like creatures strapped him against the 'wall' from his wrists, leaving him dangling.

'MICHELANGELO?!' cried Splinter afraid and delighted to see his son. The rat realized that it suddenly became eerily silent. He looked around and noticed the golden eyes have disappeared. He returned his gaze to his son and tears threaten to escape his eyes. His son's clothes were tattered as if he was beaten. His skin was slightly paled.

The rat took a few steps forward, 'Michelangelo?'

'No matter what you do, he won't wake up.'

Splinter spun around to face a replica of his son but this one had red eyes. Wrath smirked and approached him, 'Hello, father.'

'You are not my son!' said the rat angrily.

Wrath feigned a hurt look, 'Aww, don't say that. I'm a part of him. So, technically, I am your son.'

'Give me back my son! Give me back my Michelangelo!'

The red eyed blond rolled his eyes, 'Why do you want him back? He's weak, irresponsible and useless. Pathetic.'

'But he is still my son! He is the light of my family, the one who brought joy and laughter. You on the other hand have no heart! You bring nothing but pain and misery!'

Wrath narrowed his eyes dangerously, 'Heartless? Now, you don't even know that.'

'You're a murderer! You tainted my innocent son!'

'Those humans deserve to die! If I didn't appear, you and Mikey would be dead! Leo, Raph and Donnie would be left behind and they would die too with no one to care for them!' the blond snapped.

Splinter was taken aback. He stared at the furious blond in front of him. He could see the raging fire in the boy's eyes. The rat recovered and hardened his gaze as he listened to the blond teenager.

'When I gave Mikey some good ideas to share with you all, you pushed him away and never took him seriously! He was never appreciated when he's done something good to the family! He was nothing but a child to you all! So, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I WAS BORN!! Me, his Wrath! The anger he kept bottled up inside for many years!'

If he was shocked, Splinter didn't show it. He took a glance at his unconscious son before returning his gaze to the raging blond. The red eyed blond stared at him angrily, his breathing came in gasps. He suddenly flinched and a hand flung to his head. He growled, 'Damn it!'

He began to walk away but Splinter stopped him, 'Where are you going?!'

'None of your business! Leave!' he snapped angrily.

Splinter's eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled toward the door. He clawed at the floor and stared at his unconscious son fearfully as he sank into the blackness. He flung out of the door and it instantly shut tight. The rat gasped for air and stared at the door, 'Michelangelo…'

Wrath watched the door shut. He scowled as he turned to Michelangelo who was sinking into the blackness, 'Why you? Why not me? I was never wanted… never…'

'Hey!'

His eyes snapped open and 'Michelangelo' looked up at the violet eyed girl feeling irritated. He was not wearing his armor, the black disk was lying beside him. He glared at the girl, 'What is it?!'

Charmcaster pouted and kneeled in front of him, 'I was wondering what you're doing.'

'I'm meditating.'

'What for?'

The blond scowled, 'None of your business, _Princess_.'

The silver haired girl scoffed, 'Not you too!'

Michelangelo raised a brow, 'What?'

'Rojo called me that just to bug me! It gets on my nerves!' she replied as she stood up and stomped her feet.

The blond chuckled and stood up, 'Why? You're a pretty girl. Don't you want to be a Princess?'

Charmcaster crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him, 'Flattery won't work on me but it's really sweet of you.'

He smirked, 'So what brings you here?'

'We're going to have a meeting with the others. Probably about you, Dark Knight,' she said teasingly.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes and picked up the disk and activated it. The mask retracted and he raised a brow, 'What are you staring at?'

'You look cuter without the armor,' she said with a smile.

'Does it matter?'

* * *

Splinter took in a deep breath before he opened his eyes. He was in his room, sitting in a lotus form on the floor. He stared at the floor sadly, 'My son…'

There was a light knock on is door. April's voice was heard, 'Master Splinter?'

'Yes, Miss O'Neil?'

April slid the door open and she smiled, 'Lunch is almost ready.'

'Ah, yes. Thank you for preparing lunch for me and my sons,' said the old rat as he stood up with the help of his walking stick.

'It's not much. Anyway, Casey and I will do our best to help the guys find Mikey.'

'I have news. I found where Michelangelo's spirit but I am unable to be close with him.

April's eyes shone, 'At least we still have hope to save him! I'm sure you can help him in the spirit realm, Master Splinter.'

'Yes, I hope I am strong enough to pull him out of the darkness…'

Leatherhead and Donatello walked out of the lab together. They were discussing about how to remove the chip implanted in Michelangelo's head. The giant alligator was sad to know one of his friends was being controlled by his enemy. He was introduced to the Tennysons earlier and he was interested to learn more about Ben's Omnitrix.

Max and Raphael were in the garage. The ex-Plumber helped installed new upgrades to the Battle Shell that it now have some of the equipments and function that the Rustbucket has. Max wiped his greasy hands on a towel, 'We can do a test drive on it after lunch. I'll explain the new functions of the newly installed equipments.'

'Gee, thanks Max. I dunno what to say,' said Raphael sheepishly.

'It's nothing, really! I didn't do much to help you guys so this is all I can do. I'm getting too old for actions.'

'Too old? Are you kiddin'? You still packed a powerful punch for an old man!'

Max chuckled, 'Don't flatter me Raph!'

Leonardo was training Cody in the Dojo after Gwen. He was quite impressed at the future kid's achievement so far. They bowed to each other, 'Okay, that's all for today's training.'

'Umm, Leo-senpai?' asked Cody nervously.

Leonardo raised an eye ridge, 'Yes?'

'When are we going to begin the next level of my training?'

'Soon. You did great Cody but you lack patience. You are too eager.'

'Oh… okay.'

The blue banded turtle smiled, 'C'mon, let's have lunch!'

After she left the Dojo, Gwen went to find her cousin who has been avoiding everyone since morning. She found him in Michelangelo's room, browsing through some sketchbooks, 'You're not supposed to be in here Ben.'

'Neither do you,' he replied without turning.

The redhead sighed and approached him, 'What's wrong?'

The brunette ignored her question, 'He's a good artist.'

Gwen took a peek over his shoulder and she marveled the detailed sketch on the paper. It was of New York city at night time. Ben sighed, 'Mikey is… a good friend. I never have a friend as cool as him. Yeah, Tetrax was cool but he's an alien! I don't even remember ever having any human friend and when I met one, he ended up as my enemy! I was a dork to everyone in class and ever since I have the Omnitrix, I'm just someone they shouldn't mess with. Why is it so hard to find a good friend?!'

The redhead's heart sank, 'Ben…'

The brunette put away the sketchbook and turned to her, 'Sorry if I'm acting all weird to you…'

Gwen shook her head, 'No, it's okay. Don't worry Ben, we'll find him.'

'I just… I just hope we're not too late…'

'Hey, we're supposed to save him didn't we? We still have like two years, we still have time. We can still change his future, our future…'

'Thanks Gwen.'

'Casey! Move your butt ya lazy ass!' cried Raphael's voice.

There was a thwack and then a howl, 'Raphael! Watch your tongue!'

Casey's laughter came ringing in the air but it son changed into an 'oww!' when the red banded turtle smacked his head. April's motherly tone came in, 'Boys! Boys! Stop arguing or else no dinner!'

A groan was heard from the duo. Ben grinned and ran to the door. He turned to his cousin, 'Coming?'

'Oh, sure!'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

A little bit of BenxGwen and MikeyxCharm! Urrr, I'm running out of ideas. Do you guys think that MikeyxCharm should be a serious relationship? Should I continue the relationship even after Mikey's back to his good ol' self? Anyway, on to the next chappie! R&R please and thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **sigh I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. I wish I own them so I could actually make a crossover! It'd be great!

**A/N:** If you guys don't know some of the Ben 10 characters, I suggest you check it out in the internet or use Wiki, it's much easier.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Disaster**

Michelangelo stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes tiredly and scowled to see Wrath standing in front of him, 'Y-you… what do you want now?'

'Tell me Mikey, what's so special about you that your family loves you so much even though you're so pathetic?' asked Wrath, a frown on his face.

The blue eyed blond remained silent and this annoyed the red eyed blond. With a growl Wrath grabbed Michelangelo's face, 'Tell me why?!'

'How should I know?'

Wrath gritted his teeth tightly and released his grip, 'I really don't understand them at all! Especially dad!'

Michelangelo blinked. Did he hear that right? Wrath calling Master Splinter dad? He shook his head, 'Dude… you're so messed up!'

'Shut up!' the red eyed blond snapped.

'You're not the boss of me,' the blue eyed blond replied as he rolled his eyes.

Wrath spun around, 'I have no time to argue with you!'

Michelangelo sighed. He scowled at the dull headache, 'Duuuude, do you, like, have an aspirin here or something? Mini Raph is pounding on my brain again!'

'You shell for brains! It's not an ordinary headache!'

'Huh? Whaddya mean?'

'When you were captured, Bishop's scientists planted a mind-control chip in your head! It somehow woke me up…' Wrath muttered the last sentence to himself.

Michelangelo stared at him confused, 'If there's a 'mind-control chip' in my head, how come you're the one controlling me?!'

'Ugh, no time to explain. I'm almost at Bishop's hideout.'

'H-hey! Wait!' said Michelangelo as he watched Wrath began to fade. He groaned as the black creatures pulled him into the shadows and then he saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

Bishop waited impatiently at the hangar. He hid a scowl when he saw a military truck entered and stopped. The back door sprang open with a kick from the only passenger behind the truck. Michelangelo stepped out and jumped down the truck with an annoyed expression on his face. The dark-haired agent raised a brow, 'Michelangelo, what took you so long?'

The blond turned to him, 'Shut the damn thing off! It's really annoying!'

Bishop was surprised at his change of personality, 'It's your own fault you're late.'

Michelangelo sighed when his headache and the ringing sound in his head receded. He watched Bishop put the remote away in his coat, 'Oh yeah? Well, what'd you expect when I have to walk halfway through the journey here! Where were your men when I need them?'

'I expect you to at least steal a Foot vehicle or your so called Battle Shell. Come, we would like to run a few tests on you. We need to make sure the antidote we gave you does not have a negative effect to your body.'

'The only negative thing here is when you activate that damn chip! It gave me a killing headache! I could barely sleep; it's also hard for me to concentrate!'

'If you don't disobey my order I don't have to activate it at all...'

The blond narrowed his eyes, 'I assure you, you don't need the chip at all.'

Bishop frowned; the teenager was getting on his nerves, 'What do you mean, Michelangelo?'

'Call me Wrath.'

The dark haired man stopped, 'Wrath?'

'Because Michelangelo is asleep in this here noggin,' said the blond as he tapped his head with a finger. He suddenly grabbed the man by his neck and raised him off the ground. He grinned widely when he caught the man off guard, 'I'm in control now.'

'W-what is the meaning of t-this?!' Bishop choked. His hand went into his pocket to retrieve the remote but the blond held his wrist with his free hand, 'Na-ah-ah! I can't have you activate the chip Bishop.'

The dark haired man grabbed at the hand around his neck and tried to pry himself free. He glared at the blond angrily, _this isn't supposed to happen!_ He thought. The chip he had his scientists implant in the teen's head was supposed to let him control the teen. He didn't expect him to have free will and be rebellious. He watched the blond crushed the remote with his hand.

'Now, first of all, I'd like to thank you for awakening me. If you didn't activate the chip at all, I would still be locked up in Mikey's head.'

'W-what do y-you want?!'

'Hmm, I'd like you to give us all the weapons and equipments you've confiscated from Vilgax's ship.'

'W-we?'

The door of the driver's seat opened and the driver stepped out. She took off the helmet and revealed a woman with spiky red hair and dark lipstick, 'You oughtta listen to the kid there. He ain't someone to mess with.'

Bishop stared at her warily, 'Who a-are you?!'

'Like it matters,' said Charmcaster as she walked out of the passenger seat.

Michelangelo released his grip on the man, 'Now, tell us where you keep them.'

Bishop gasped for air. He wrapped a hand on his bruised neck and glared at them, 'Room… Room B3-07…'

'The basement. Yo Bug Dude, you keep an eye on him!' said Michelangelo.

Bishop turned to the exit of the hangar when he heard loud buzzing sounds. He saw a swarm of wasps enter with one human-sized mutant insect leading them. Clancy hissed at Michelangelo for being called 'Bug Dude'. The blond grinned, 'What?'

Charmcaster stifled a giggle. She quited when Joey stared at her oddly,' What's so funny Princess?'

The silver haired teenager scowled, 'Never mind.'

'Ladies, this way please,' said Michelangelo as he led them to a door.

Bishop glared at them. He had activated a warning alarm with the hidden remote on his wristwatch. He stiffened when Clancy commanded the wasps to encase the agent. The mutant hissed, 'Try and do sssomething and my babysss will kill you'

Michelangelo placed the black disk on his chest and the armor activated automatically. Joey stared at him, slightly envious of the technology given to him by the Forever King. She crossed her arms over her chest and followed him since he was assigned as the leader of this mission, 'How come my suit ain't as cool as yours?'

'Because, Wrath is much more skilled and has more experience in battle than you are,' said Charmcaster.

Joey scowled, 'Shut up Princess! So, how'd you know where to go blondie?'

'I don't but I'm sure the guards don't mind telling us,' the Dark Knight replied.

They entered a hallway and it seemed deserted. Michelangelo led them to the end of the hall and found the elevator, 'This is too easy.'

'It's a great advantage to us then,' said the redhead.

'I dunno, this may be a trap,' said Charmcaster.

Michelangelo activated the x-ray vision and he stared at the floor below, 'Well you got that right Princess. There's two dozen Elite Squads waiting for us below but it's nothing we can't handle, right?'

Joey smirked and cracked her fingers, 'Time to bust up some skulls!'

'Ugh, how barbaric…'

The redhead glared at her, 'Better than being a wuss!'

'No time to fight ladies. Let's move!'

The trio entered the elevator and Joey eagerly pushed the B3 button. She waited impatiently at the door and Charmcaster rolled her eyes. She felt cold steel on her hand and turned to the knight beside her. Michelangelo smiled as he leaned close to her and whispered to her ears, 'Be careful Princess.'

She blushed and nodded meekly as he moved away. The mask covered the blond's face as the elevator dinged and the door swung open. Joey rushed forward and quickly got engaged with the Elite Squads guarding the level. Michelangelo activated two laser blades on his arms and began slashing at them, avoiding from making any major blood spray because he didn't want to scare both of his companions. Charmcaster used beams of energy to knock down her opponents

Within ten minutes, all of the soldiers had been defeated, either dead or unconscious. The trio marched toward the room and Joey 'graciously' blasted it open with her blaster. They browsed through all the items in the room and took what they needed. Charmcaster used her spells to carry the heavier items while the other two carry as much as they could.

Michelangelo activated his communicator, 'Clancy, get our ride ready. We're coming up with the goods.'

Bishop glared at them as they loaded the truck with the stolen items. He didn't dare to move with all the wasps on his body. Michelangelo's mask retracted and he smirked, 'Well, I'll see you when I see you. Have a good day Agent Bishop. And oh, if my 'brothers' came, tell them I said 'hi', 'kay?'

'You will not get away with this Michelangelo!' the dark haired man seethed.

'I told you, I'm Wrath. The next time we meet, I might not hesitate to eliminate you. So enjoy your life while you still live. I'm sure my 'brothers' would love to eliminate you themselves for what you've done to their baby brother,' said the blond as he glanced at him, his eyes flashed red.

Bishop remained silent but his gaze was hard and cold. Joey's head poked out of the driver's window, 'Hey, blondie! Let's get goin'!'

Michelangelo jumped into the back of the truck a victorious smirk on his face. He shut the door as the truck began to move. Clancy waited until the truck was out of sight before he flew off after it, his wasps followed him leave the hangar.

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Ah, finally done with this chappie, a little short though. I'm beginning to have the 'W.B.S.' (Writer's Block Symptom). I hope it's a great chapter!

Kazriku: Huuu… I'm so hungry!

Mikey: Want some pizza?

Kazriku: Ergh… too cheesy. Not today Mikey…

Max: How about-

Kazriku: Nope!

Max: But I didn't even finish-

Kazriku: I said no but thanks anyway… I guess I'll just have the usual for now.

Splinter: And what would that be child?

Kazriku: Umm, instant noodle?

Splinter: Ah, I see…

Kazriku: …. O-kay, on to the next chapter!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. They are properties of Mirage and 'Man in Action' respectively.

**Chapter Nineteen: The Search**

* * *

**The Evening Before,**

Donatello landed beside his brothers on the rooftop, panting for air. He stared at the Foot building, 'D-do you think he really did it?'

Raphael's expression was grim, 'I don't believe it's Mikey.'

Their elder brother, the Fearless Leader remained quiet and ran toward the building, followed by his brothers. The Foot headquarters seemed deserted. No one was patrolling and it was eerily silent. The trio stealthily made their way toward the fire escape stairway. They reached the floor where the three young teenagers saw the horrifying scene.

'Whoa…' breathed the temperamental turtle.

The hall was still covered in red and there were some Foot ninjas moving the cold bodies of their dead comrades. There were faint sobs from a few of them who were probably close friends to the dead. They stopped when they saw the turtles and they warily step back in fear.

A Foot Elite step forward, 'Turtles… we were expecting you.'

Leonardo raised an eye ridge, 'Expecting us?'

'Mistress Karai wishes to speak with you three. Come,' said the ninja as he turned.

The blue banded turtle began to follow him but stopped when Raphael grabbed his arm, 'Leo, it might be a trap! We're in enemy territory here!'

'Do not worry, we are quite busy with other matters right now to even attack you as you can see,' said the ninja. Raphael glared at him but his eyes softened when he saw a young Foot ninja crying beside one of the dead ninjas. He followed the Foot Elite, though reluctantly.

Instead of Karai's office as they expected, they were lead to a room they've never been before. It was dark and lit by dimmed light. There were six TV screens on static, two computers online and some lights coming from different devices in the medium sized room. Donatello looked around, 'Is this-'

'This is one of the rooms where we monitor our _dangerous_ captives,' said Karai as she spun around in her seat. She stared at them with her dark eyes. They noticed how pale she was and how she seemed fragile to them at the moment.

'What do you want with us?' Raphael hissed uneasily.

Leonardo hushed him, 'Raph, stay calm.'

Karai sighed and her eyes shifted to the floor, 'Tell me, if you know anything about Agent Bishop's plan…'

'Umm, aren't you like working with him? Some of the Foot ninjas helped him capture both Mikey and Ben,' said Donatello meekly.

The Japanese woman sighed, 'Truthfully, Donatello, I do not know anything about my Foot ninjas working with him. I just found out when your brother Michelangelo told me about it.'

Leonardo kept his gaze firm, 'What happened here?'

'Did Mikey… kill them?' asked the purple clad turtle uneasily.

The dark haired woman stared at his eyes, 'I suppose… you'd like to see the truth…' she said hesitantly as she pushed a button. The brothers' gaze moved to the six screens, there were recordings of what happened after Michelangelo escaped from his cell. They were horrified at what they saw and they refuse to believe it.

Their cheerful, goofy brother killed those Foot ninjas with cold heart and he was enjoying it. Donatello looked away, tears threatening to fall. Raphael's heart was crushed. He couldn't see his brother's innocence anymore. There's nothing but madness in his eyes. Leonardo was devastated. He felt at fault for all that happened. He clenched his fists tight beside him, 'Mikey…'

Karai refuse to look at the scene where Michelangelo gazed at the camera with a smirk and said, '_Be afraid of me Karai… be very afraid, 'cuz I'll be back for you!_' cold chill ran up her spine at his cold voice.

'This ain't happening! We're losing him if that other persona of him continues to be in control!' said Raphael frustrated.

The Foot Mistress turned to him, 'Other persona? What do you mean?'

Donatello fidgeted uncomfortably, 'Uhh… something happened during our childhood that triggers this other personality of his to surface. He was locked inside our brother's head and now he's free again.'

'What… what is the cause?' asked Karai, curiosity got the best of her.

'We're not entirely sure. Maybe it's because of the chip Bishop implanted into him.'

Karai shut her eyes and remained silent for a few seconds in deep thought. She sighed and opened her eyes, gazing at them, 'Please… find him and stop him, for the sake of all. We may be enemies but I understand the anguish you are in turtles, I assure you, the Foot will not harm you until this situation has been settled. For now, we will have a truce. I will have some of my Foot ninjas search for his whereabouts and we will inform you if we are to find any clues of him.'

The trio stared at her unbelievably. Leonardo spoke on behalf of his brothers, 'Uh, t-thank you Karai…'

'I do not wish to see anymore bloodshed,' said the woman as she turned away from them to hide the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Leonardo stared at her before he turned to the door, 'Let's go guys. We're going for Bishop.'

'I wish you luck, Leonardo.'

The blue banded turtle paused, 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

Once the turtles left, Karai stared at the paused scene when Michelangelo gazed at the camera. She put a hand on her chest, 'You… are definitely not Hamato Michelangelo.'

'Mistress?' asked a meek female voice.

Karai wiped away her tears and turned to the ninja, 'Yes?'

'The plane is ready.'

The Japanese woman nodded her head and followed the female ninja out of the room.

* * *

Leonardo and the other passengers in the Battle Shell clenched their teeth as the vehicle sped off at great speed. The blue banded turtle was impressed at his red banded brother who was focused on the road and haven't hit anything or crashed the Battle Shell. Casey was beginning to feel sick at the colors zooming pass them.

The vehicle swerved right and left, cutting through the lines of cars. Everyone held back their screams of terror every time they thought they're going to crash.

'H-how fast are we going?' asked Donatello freaking out.

'I dunno. 200 miles an hour I guess,' replied the driver.

Gwen turned to Ben, 'I was hoping grandpa to be the driver!'

Ben nodded, 'Ditto!'

'R-Raph, how experienced are you driving at this speed?!' asked Cody fearfully.

'Let's say this is my second time driving Battle Shell 3.0!'

Casey gulped, 'We're gonna die!'

'AAAAAAAHHH!!'

Everyone walked out of the Battle Shell unsteadily. The Jones fell on their knees simultaneously, 'Oh, sweet, sweet steady ground!' said the redhead boy.

'You got that right kid!' said Casey.

Cody smiled nervously. He had made a promise with Splinter that he would not tell his 'ancestors' Casey Jones and April O'Neil who he really is. He had introduced himself as Cody Jonas.

'Get up you wuss!' said Raphael as he pulled his vigilante friend up to his feet.

'Okay, you three stay here while we infiltrate Bishop's HQ,' said Leonardo to the three young teenagers.

Ben groaned, 'Aww, man!'

Gwen elbowed him and gave him a warning glare. Cody's shoulders sagged and he groaned too, 'You guys always have the action!'

Donatello turned to his young friend and whispered to him, 'Cody, the Bishop in this time is not like the Bishop in the future. You don't wanna meet him now…'

The redhead pursed his lips, '…okay.'

Casey pulled his mask on, 'Okay, are we goin' in or not?'

Raphael rolled his eyes and leapt over the fence followed by Donatello then Leonardo who sliced the barb wires for Casey. The dark blue haired vigilante climbed up the fence and over, muttering a 'thanks' to the blue banded turtle. Donatello turned to the trio on the other side of the fence, 'Gwen, activate the stealth mode.'

Gwen nodded and pulled the two boys into the Battle Shell with her. The purple banded turtle watched the Battle Shell turned invisible before he turned and followed his brothers and Casey.

Ben watched them disappear into the shadows. He activated the Omnitrix but Gwen held his hand firmly. She glared at him, 'Don't even think about going hero. You'll jeopardize this mission!'

The brunette huffed and sat down. Cody stared at him, 'Don't worry, they'll be back in one piece. They've been through tough situations.'

* * *

The machine on his desk beeped and he pushed a button, 'What?'

'_Sir, we have intruders!_'

'Identity?'

'_It's the other three turtles and a man wearing a mask._'

Bishop stood up from his seat, 'Send in Squadron 24. I'll greet them personally.'

'_Yes Sir!_'

The agent straightened his coat and marched out of the room. He pushed his shades up, 'Looks like I have to change my plan…'


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I do it wouldn't be called a FanFiction.

**Chapter Twenty: ****Not The Same**

* * *

The turtles and Casey had their back and shells together, surrounded by fifty men fully armed in high tech weaponry. They glared at their leader, Agent Bishop. The dark haired agent smirk, 'Hello, reptiles…'

'Bishop!' seethed the red banded turtle.

'Where's Mikey?! We know you know where he is!' said Donatello fiercely.

The agent crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'Even if I do, you won't be able to find him. He doesn't exist anymore.'

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, 'What do you mean?'

'Wrath.'

The purple banded turtle understood immediately, 'His other persona.'

'He came here five hours ago, with three criminals as ally. Killed thirteen of my men and injured eleven other. They took some of the alien technology I have. I don't know what they're planning to do with it but I'm sure they're a threat.'

'Just tell us where he is!' said the blue banded turtle.

'I will, with one condition,' said the dark haired man seriously.

Raphael lashed out at him, 'We ain't makin' any deal with ya!'

Bishop ignored him and straightened his back, 'I will tell you where your… _brother_ is if you help me destroy all the alien technology they have. Since the Forever Knights do not know about you and stealth is required, I'm sure this won't be such a difficult job for you turtles. You deal with that brother of yours but don't expect that I would stop my research on him…'

Casey glared at the agent, 'Mikey's not a lab rat you bastard!'

'So, do we have a deal?'

Donatello and Raphael turned to their leader anxiously. Leonardo remained silent, thinking his decisions thoroughly. He looked at the agent in the eyes, 'We have a deal BUT we will not let you take Mikey away! We'll die protecting him from you!'

'Suit yourself. What matters now is you find the Forever Knights and destroy the alien technology in their hands.'

The red banded turtle growled and step forward, 'Where is Mikey?'

Bishop reached into his coat and took out a small PDA-like device and tossed it to the seething turtle, 'Don't get yourself killed by him.'

The purple banded turtle narrowed his eyes, 'Mikey would never harm us.'

The agent turned away, 'He's not the same anymore… you don't know him.'

* * *

Michelangelo groaned as he sat up from his bed. He held his head painfully and hissed, 'What a persistent guy. It's getting hard to keep him asleep…'

There was a light knock on his door and he stood up to greet the person. He unlocked the door and it swished open. He raised a brow at the silver haired girl in front of him, 'Charmcaster? What are you doing here?'

She looked up at him with concern in his violet eyes, 'You said you had a headache since we got back. I wanted to make sure you're okay.'

The blond sighed and smiled, 'I'm fine princess.'

She stepped into his room and he moved back from her. The door swished close behind her. She pursed her lips and stared at him, 'Liar!'

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her, walking toward his bed, 'I'm not in the mood to entertain you. Go annoy Joey or someone else…'

'Nu-uh! I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's bothering you!'

A smirk tugged at the blond's lips, _she acts so childish sometimes, kinda cute_, he thought. The smirk disappeared when he hear 'Michelangelo' screaming in protest in his head. He held back a growl, 'It's… complicated princess.'

'Well, I'll try to understand,' said Charmcaster as she sat beside him on the bed.

'First of all… what do you think of me?'

She seemed thoughtful, 'Hmm, you're cool, strong, charming but sometimes irritating and… scary.'

He raised a brow, 'Scary?'

'Yeah. When you're all quiet and have this super serious look on your face, you're really creepy…' said the silver haired girl with a nod.

'I see. Would it change your opinion on me if I'm… a goofball?'

Charmcaster grinned, 'That would be cute but you'll probably lose the 'cool guy' look.'

Michelangelo laughed hollowly, 'Riiight. What if I'm a giant talking mutant turtle?'

'That would be weird but interesting I guess,' she said with a light giggle.

The blond gave her a small smile. She gasped when he pulled her into an embrace. She nervously wrapped her arms around his back, 'W-what's wrong?'

'If there should be a day I changed to someone you never knew… I want you to know I'm happy to have met you,' he said ad he gave her a light squeeze before pulling away; 'I've never felt this way before. You're one special girl, princess.'

'If this is a joke, it's not funny!' said Charmcaster trying to hide her blush.

'What's your real name princess?'

She turned to him, surprised. She fidgeted and looked at her hands, 'It's… Clair.'

'Nice name. My real name is… Hamato Michelangelo.'

'Hamato? You're Japanese? She asked curious.

He chuckled, 'I was adopted.'

'So… where's your family?'

He turned away, 'Like I said, it's complicated… I dunno how to tell you.'

'You're a mystery… but if you can share your secret with me. I'm an orphan and I was raised by my uncle, Hex. He's a sorcerer and a mega jerk sometimes. He taught me magic and truthfully, I'm still an amateur. I need more training but that Tennyson girl has my book of spells,' she said as she pouted.

'But you're still one powerful sorceress to me,' said Michelangelo reassuringly.

Charmcaster smiled. She suddenly stood up, 'Hey! You still owe me a date!'

The blond's brow twitched, 'I don't know anything about that.'

'Don't pretend you forgot about it! C'mon! Let's go!' said the sorceress excitedly as she pulled him away from the bed. The blond refused to leave his room, 'Hey! I don't wanna go out! I'm too tired!'

'You sleep a lot! C'mon, get up!' she struggled to get him off the bed..

The blond sighed and let her lead him out. They stopped outside her dorm and she turned to him, 'I need to change first. You'd better not run away!'

'Fine… don't be too long,' said the ninja exasperatedly.

She beamed a smile and went in. she came out five minutes later wearing a violet tube top, cream jeans, a high heeled black sandal, a red cap green contact lens and a long straight dark wig. The blond ninja raised a brow, 'What's with the wig and the contact lens?'

'Duh! I'm a criminal. People will recognize me if I walk around with silver hair and violet eyes!' she said a-matter-of-factly.

He smirked and took the cap off her head then put it on his head, 'Are you really a girl? The cap is waaay out!'

The young sorceress flushed, 'The cap was for you!'

Michelangelo had a bored face as he walked through the crowd, trying to keep up with the energetic sorceress. _Of all the places, why here?!_ He thought. They were in the street close to April's shop. He looked around warily for any signs of people he knew. He had a feeling that someone was watching him.

'Mikey!'

His head snapped forward but he sighed inwardly when he saw Charmcaster staring at him with arms on her hips, 'You're spacing out on me!'

'Sorry princess… I just…' he looked around.

'Oh… someone you don't wanna meet is around here?' she asked.

The blond gave a curt nod. The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around his left arm and pulled him into a café, 'It's alright, if something goes wrong, we'll get out of here.'

The two teens choose a table at the far corner of the café where it's slightly dark. The sorceress ordered their dinner; Caesar Salad, Black Peppered Steak, Vanilla Latte and a Coke. She watched the waitress leave then turned to the blonde who was trying his best to hide his face with the cap. She frowned, 'You don't have to do that Mikey, it'll make you look suspicious!'

'Please Clair, stop calling me that,' he said in a hushed tone.

Charmcaster blinked. It's been so long since someone called her that. She nodded, 'O-okay… I'll just call you Angel then.'

The blond raised a brow, 'Angel? That definitely doesn't fit me, you know?'

'Don't start complaining now. Our dinner's here!' said the sorceress as she clasped her hands together.

Michelangelo smiled, 'As you say princess.'

* * *

April sighed as she adjusted the grocery bags in her arms. She went to a store right after she closed her shop early for the day because she wanted to accompany Splinter. She stopped when something caught her eyes, the black and orange clothes which looked similar to the one she bought for her missing friend.

The person had short blond hair underneath the red cap he was wearing, she couldn't see his face clearly though. She was about to call out to him when suddenly a voice rang out, 'Mikey!'

A girl with long dark hair and green eyes was talking to him. He gave a nod and then she wrapped her arms around his left arm and led him into a café. April bit her bottom lip and approached the café. She stood by the window and saw them sit in the far corner. The blond's back was to her. They were talking about something for a few minutes and then their dinner came.

'What should I do?' the redhead asked herself. She gasped when the blond suddenly turned to her, his blue eyes piercing her. She stepped back in fear and then turned ran off. _T-that's not Mikey! It's not him at all!_

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

I didn't have ALC in the last chap 'cuz I'm running out of ideas. My WBS (Writer's Block Syndrome) is getting worse but I'm still sticking with my promise to at least post one or two chapters every week! By the way, I'll be quite busy since I'm going to start my first semester in Uni on 4th August so there is a possibility that I won't post anything for a while… many apologies…

Kazriku: Ughhh… smoke coming out of her ears

Mikey: Duuude, you're smoking!

Donnie: I think she's finally run out of ideas for this story.

Kazriku: No! It's just that my creativity wheel is slowing down.pulls an x-ray of her head with her 'creativity wheel' spinning at a very slow pace See?

Raph: So what does that supposed ta mean?'

Kazriku: It means… the story will progress at a very slow rate from now on….

Mikey: Owh, I' sure your readers will have to wait for the next chapter longer, they'll probably suffer from 'Reading Anticipation'

Raph: raised an eye ridge What the shell is that?'

Donnie: I don't think such uhh… 'syndrome' exists.

Kazriku: Yeah.

Mikey: …well what would you call it then?'

Everyone else: ………….

Leo: clears throat On to the next chapter guys.

Mikey: H-hey! You didn't answer my question!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. Waaaaah!!

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to my reviewers

turtlegirl  
Puldoh  
Lady Dragon010  
Simone Robinson  
ChibiLover123  
the true elec

I love ya all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Encounter**

'The signal is at the café across April's shop!' said Donatello as he stared at the red dot on the device in his hand.

'You sure?' asked Raphael, eyes fixed on the road.

The purple banded turtle nodded, 'Positively sure.'

Leonardo frowned, 'What's he doing there?'

'Probably stop by for dinner?' said Casey with a shrug.

'We'll go in and look for him,' said Gwen as she motioned to herself and the other two teenage boys.

The Fearless Leader nodded, 'Okay, be careful.'

Raphael parked the Battle Shell in the abandoned warehouse. Ben transformed into XLR8 and carried both Gwen and Cody toward the café. They zipped through the crowd like the wind and reached their destination in less than two minutes. Some pedestrians were startled by the alien but Ben ignored him. He placed both teens on the ground, 'You guys go in. I'll look around for anything out of the ordinary.'

Gwen nodded and entered the café, Cody followed suit. XLR8 ran to every alleyway within five blocks radius of the café. The Omnitrix timed out when he was about to go back to the café. He scowled and began running but stopped when he heard tins clattered on the ground. He stepped back and saw a redheaded woman being shoved against a wall by a man, there were grocery bags lying on the ground by his feet.

'Hey! Back off!!' said the woman, sounding brave.

The man chuckled, 'Oooh, a feisty one!'

'Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!' cried Ben.

The man turned to him and snickered, 'What'cha gonna do pipsqueak?'

The brunette bit his bottom lip and looked around for a weapon. He saw a brick and grabbed it then tossed it at the man who evaded it but it hit someone else the brunette didn't notice before.

The other man hissed, 'Ow! Watch it!'

'What's the matter? Can't take a hit from a kid?' asked Ben smugly.

'Why I oughtta!' said the man as he rushed toward the teen. Ben dodged his hands, rolled between his legs then turned and give him a kick from behind, sending the man falling face first onto the ground. The man sat up and growled, he whipped out a knife which glinted menacingly, 'You are dead kid!'

'Uh-oh!' said Ben as his right hand instantly flung onto the Omnitrix. He cursed under his breath when he noticed it's still charging, 'Why is it every time I need to go hero you're unavailable?!'

'Ben, watch out!' cried April.

The brunette yelped as he leapt back. He tried his best to dodge every slash. April quickly grabbed her attacker by his shirt and pulled him toward her. She fell on her back and tossed him over toward a trash bin. She stood up and dodged a third Purple Dragon thug's fist. She grabbed his arm and she threw him over her shoulders onto the ground. she dusted her hands and then turned to Ben. She looked around and then picked up a can of sardines, 'Ben, get down!'

Just as the brunette ducked she tossed the canned food toward the thug. It hit the man square on the face, again. Ben was gasping for air as he stepped away from the fallen thug. He spun around when he heard April screamed. Another thug held her with her right hand twisted behind her. The man glared him, 'Nobody mess with us Purple Dragons!'

Ben heard the beep of the Omnitrix and he quickly activated it, 'Oh yeah? Well you should know that anyone who messes with a Tennyson will get his butt kicked!'

He slammed the Omnitrix and within seconds transformed to the child-size mischief, Ditto the Splixson. Ditto split into two and they dashed toward the stunned thug. They split again and then leapt forward. One landed on his head, two grabbed his legs and the last one bit the man's hand. The man howled in pain and released his grip on April. The man stumbled back and fell onto his back.

'Hey! You thinking what I'm thinking?' asked one of the Dittos.

'Dog Pile!' said the other Dittos excitedly. They jumped into the air and began splitting into threes or fours and all of them fell onto the man, knocking the daylight out of him. The Splixsons combined leaving two who high-fived each other, 'Who's the man?'

'You are!' replied the other Ditto.

'No, you are!' said the first Ditto with a grin.

'Nah, we are!'

The Dittos did a victory dance together then helped April gathered her groceries. One of them suddenly stood up straight abruptly, 'Oh no! I forgot about Gwen!'

April raised a brow, 'What about her?'

'I left her at the café with Cody to find Mikey. The tracking device showed us he's there. I left to look around for any members of the Forever Knights or the Negative 10.'

* * *

Charmcaster stopped eating when she saw someone familiar at the entrance. Michelangelo noticed this, 'What is it Clair?'

'It's one of the Tennysons… with a redhead kid,' she whispered. The blond froze. He didn't dare to turn around and see which Tennyson it was.

Gwen looked around the café for the familiar blond haired ninja. There were about five blond haired people in the café but only one caught her attention. He was wearing a familiar black and orange shirt, a red cap sitting at the far corner with a dark haired girl. She motioned for Cody to follow her.

'She's coming this way!' hissed the sorceress.

Michelangelo stood up and grabbed her wrist. He dashed pass the startled redhead teens dragging Charmcaster with him. The sorceress' wig had fallen off her head revealing her silver hair, Gwen's eyes widened, 'Charmcaster?!'

'They're getting away!' said Cody as he ran toward the exit.

Once outside, Michelangelo carried Charmcaster in bridal style. He ran as fast as his legs could carry them into an alleyway. Charmcaster held tightly onto him when he began leaping over the walls to the rooftop. She flushed,_ Wow! He's strong!_ She turned to look back and saw Gwen following them, carrying Cody by an arm with a levitation spell.

'They're right behind us!'

'Not for long! Hang on tight princess!' said the blond. He then leapt down, grabbed a suspending flagpole then swung them crashing through one of the old abandoned apartment's boarded windows. He looked down at the sorceress, 'You okay?'

The silver haired teen nodded. Michelangelo grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and ran randomly through the corridor, rooms and stairs before coming to a stop to catch their breaths. They pressed their back against the wall and remained quiet. Michelangelo's ears perked when he heard shuffling sounds of feet.

'Where'd they go?' asked Cody as he looked around.

Gwen scanned her surrounding. She looked on the floor and saw footprints, 'This way!'

The blond looked down and cursed when he saw their footprints. He and the sorceress took off and leapt out the window. Charmcaster cast a levitation spell and flew toward the rooftop while the blond ninja leapt over the walls until he reached the top. He turned to the sorceress, 'Blow up the roof!'

Charmcaster was bewildered, 'What?'

'Blow it up! It'll confuse them for a while!'

The sorceress chant an explosive spell and then shot the energy beam onto the rooftop after the blond leapt to the next building. It exploded with a loud boom and thick clouds of dust began flying around. She turned away and followed the blond.

Gwen gasped when she heard the explosion; she quickly grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him out of the building just as the ceiling began to collapse. They coughed at the thick dust cloud and the redhead girl carried them to a further building with her levitation spell. They turned around and saw thick clouds for dust flying around covering the buildings close to the partially collapsed abandoned apartment.

'They got away…' she said disappointedly.

* * *

Michelangelo let out a pained cry when he felt something sharp went through his left shoulder. He fell onto the roof, skidding on his back. Charmcaster saw him fell and rushed toward him, 'Michelangelo?!'

She gasped when Sixsix fell in front of her. The mercenary aimed a gun at her but it was knocked off his grasp when a Nunchuku hit his hand. He turned to the blond who had gotten up and the mercenary pressed a button on the hidden remote on his wrist guard. The blond ninja let out a pained cry when he felt a jolt of electricity from his injured shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and fell on his knees.

'Michel!' said Charmcaster worriedly. She chanted a spell and blasted a blue energy beam at Sixsix who did an evasive roll to the side. He took out a cube and threw it at her. It beeped and electrical bars appeared, surrounding her like a cage.

'So your name is Michelangelo, human,' hissed a voice.

Michelangelo turned to his right and narrowed his eyes at the Chimera Sui Generis. Vilgax narrowed his eyes at him too. He marched toward the blond and grabbed him by his head. The blond ninja glared at him, 'W-what the shell do y-you want?!'

'You, puny human. I've seen your wounds heal quickly and I intend to have that ability as well,' replied the alien.

Michelangelo growled, 'I'm nobody's guinea pig!'

He screamed in pain when Vilgax dug his clawed fingers into his wound to retrieve the device that Sixsix has shot into him. Charmcaster cringed and tears fell down her cheeks. She watched the blond dropped to the floor, barely conscious. Vilgax inspect the small device, 'On the contrary human, I just need some samples from you.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

It's been a while since Vilgax made an appearance in the ficcie. I hope nobody gets confused with the Mikey/Wrath persona thing but I assure you, if it's a Wrath angst, it's also a Mikey angst!!

Ditto: Hey! Who wants a game of Football?

Kazriku: Hmm, sounds interesting! Let's break some bones! Yeah!

Max: Ugh, I'm too old for this. I'm out.

Kazriku: Let's make it 'The Negative Ten VS Team Tennyson'!

Gwen: But we don't have enough players…

Ditto: No problemo! (Splits into two, then four, then six and so on)

Joey: Wha- HEY!! No fair!

Dittos: Who cares?! It's a game where we the good guys will surely win!

Joey: Cheater! (threw a rock at one of them and hits him on the head)

Dittos: OWW!!

Kazriku: I have a feeling that we will lose horribly… --

Driscoll (a.k.a. _The Forever King_): BWAHAHAHA!! On to the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own them… But heck! I'll torture my fav. character in this FanFiction!! No sueing! It's a FanFiction for goodness sake!

**Author's Note:** I'm a bit free so my brain is much relaxed. Plot bunnies came hoarding into my creativity space in my head and BOOM!! Now my head's too crowded…. Owie…

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Sinister Plans**

Raphael's head snapped to his left, 'Did ya hear that?!'

Leonardo turned to where he was looking, 'Yeah, I heard it.'

'It's Mikey!' said Donatello as he quickly leapt over to the next rooftop. His elder brothers followed him. They jumped over five or six rooftops until they saw Vilgax's tall body.

'It's squid face!' said the red banded turtle.

The blue banded turtle took out his Katanas and with a cry leapt toward the alien. Vilgax spun around and swatted him aside like an insect. The turtle's shell hit against an air vent. Raphael leapt in with a roar, Sais glinting dangerously. He yelped when Sixsix flew at him with his jetpack and tackled him to the rooftop across the one they were before. He grunted as his shell slammed onto the roof.

Donatello saw the familiar blond lying on the ground, shoulder bleeding, 'Mikey?!'

'Donnie, behind you!' cried Leonardo from across. The purple banded turtle ducked Vilgax's claws but he didn't expect the alien to grab his shell. He was spun around, then thrown toward his brother and they groaned.

There was a whooshing sound and Vilgax turned in time to catch Sixsix who was flying toward him. Raphael appeared in his view and he staggered back when the red banded turtle landed a foot on his face. The turtle landed beside the blond ninja, 'Mikey!'

'Behind you!' cried Charmcaster.

Raphael did a back flip and Vilgax's fist crashed into the roof. The turtle growled and gripped his Sais tightly. He watched the alien straightened himself, 'You are no match for me creature!'

'Hey, if Ben and Mikey could kick your ass then so would I!' said the temperamental turtle as he dashed toward the squid-face alien.

Michelangelo could hear muffled sound of a battle. He tried to push himself up but his whole body felt numb. He saw Charmcaster's blurred figure inside what looked like a cage with electrical bars. He felt vibrations close by and something wet splattered on his face. A green blurry figure fell close to him, there was something red forming.

'RAPH!!' cried both Leonardo and Donatello when they saw their brother fell after Sixsix shot him with a laser gun.

Raphael growled and tried to push himself up but Vilgax slammed a foot on his plastron, causing him to fall back on his shell, 'You have brought this to yourself! Now, you will die!'

Michelangelo's eyes widened. He felt a surge of power running through his veins and he grabbed his Nunchuku out of his pocket and slammed it on the alien's leg. Although it didn't harm Vilgax but the force of the blow was enough to cause his foot to slip off the turtle's plastron and he lost his balance for a moment. The blond seethed angrily, 'Nobody messes with my bros when I'm around!'

'Bros?' asked Charmcaster.

The blond took out the black disk and attached it to his chest, it beeped and activated. Donatello mouthed a 'whoa' as he watched the armor formed on his brother. The Dark Knight jumped to his feet, two blue blades formed on his arms. He pointed a blade at the alien, his voice sounding robotic and deeper (like Darth Vader?!), 'You messed with the wrong dude Vilgax!'

Vilgax braced himself for an attack knowing how powerful the blond is. The knight vanished from his sight and suddenly appeared in front of him. He shielded himself with the mechanical arm but the blue blades cut through the metal like hot knife through butter. The alien stumbled back and growled. He swung his right foot at the knight and hit him on his side, sending him flailing. The knight twisted his body and landed gracefully like a cat.

Leonardo went to help the blond take down the massive alien while Donatello went to help the red banded turtle. The Fearless Leader criss-cross slashed at the alien but he couldn't get a hit, _Damn! For someone big, he's fast!_ He did a back flip to dodge Vilgax's claws while Michelangelo attacked the alien from behind.

Vilgax roared when the blades sliced his back. He spun around and grabbed the knight by the head then slammed him down on the roof, leaving a crater. The knight aimed a hand at the alien's face, the armor on his arm transformed into a cannon, 'Go to hell!'

'WHAT?!'

There was a burst of blue light and Vilgax's body flew back a few meters before crash landed on a water tank. The knight stood up unsteadily, his mask retracted and he gasped for air. There was blood trailing down his forehead. Leonardo approached the teen, 'Mikey, you okay?'

'Leo watch out!' cried the blond as he leapt forward and pushed the turtle out of the way. There was a flash of red and the turtle turned to see the blond fell backward. He hit the roof and lay motionless, some sparks flying from his damaged armor. Sixsix stood with a gun aimed at the blond.

'MICHEL!!' cried Charmcaster. There was a sudden burst of energy from her body and it disrupted the device caging her. She ran toward the blond and knelt beside him, 'N-no… Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!'

'M-Mikey! Donnie, do something!' said Raphael hoarsely.

Donatello rushed to the fallen knight's side while Leonardo fought against Sixsix and gave them cover. The sorceress let the turtle examined the unconscious blond. The purple banded turtle stared at the armor, 'H-how do I deactivate it?'

'Here,' said Charmcaster as she pushed the buttons on the disk. It deactivated instantly and Donatello went to see the extent of the blond's injury. _He might have a concussion. His shoulder is still bleeding. The laser didn't go through the armor but I think the shock from it must've knocked him out cold or maybe he hit his head, _he thought. He turned to the weeping sorceress, 'Who are you?'

'I'm… My name is Charmcaster…' she replied between sobs.

'One of the Negative Ten I presume.'

She nodded curtly, 'H-how is he? Is he going to be alright?'

Donatello gave her a small reassuring smile, 'He'll be fine but he needs immediate medical attention.'

'I'll take him back to HQ!' said Charmcaster as she put her hand into her 'Bag of Tricks' and pulled out a clayed bird. She threw it in the air and it grew into a giant living clay bird. She stopped when Donatello grabbed her wrist, 'Wait!'

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of him!' she promised.

Donatello have no choice but to let her take the blond. He watched them took off, the sorceress chanted a spell and they flew off at the speed of light. He turned to help Leonardo confront the mercenary alien who they defeated and escaped five minutes later. Vilgax had escaped as well. The duo then helped Raphael up to his feet.

'You okay bro?' asked Leonardo.

'Y-yeah… what about Mikey?'

'Charmcaster took him back to the Forever Knight's HQ.'

The red banded turtle gave his timid brother a glare, 'You let her take him?!'

'I have no choice! We don't have time to take him to the hospital or back to the lair!'

Raphael gritted his teeth; his brother has a point, 'Let's just… go home…'

* * *

Michelangelo groaned as he stirred awake. He opened his eyes blearily and blinked several times. He found the room unfamiliar, _Hey! This isn't Donnie's lab! Where am I?_ he thought. He hissed at the dull pain on his shoulder when he tried to sit up. He felt a gentle push on his uninjured shoulder.

'Lay down, you're injured,' said a gentle female voice.

'A-April?'

The sorceress froze and she stared at his confused expression, 'N-no. It's me, Charmcaster.'

The blond shook his head, 'Charm… caster?'

'You… you don't recognize me?'

Michelangelo shook his head, 'Ughh, head hurts… so fuzzy…'

The sorceress tried to hold back the tears, _Is this what he meant by 'changed to someone I don't know'?_ She thought sadly. She turned to the door when it swished open. A dark haired woman entered and she raised a brow, 'Oh? He's awake?'

'Dr. Crowley, he doesn't remember…'

Crowley nodded, 'He hit his head pretty hard. It may be a temporary memory loss. Don't worry about it sweetie. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to examine him. Please, leave…'

The silver haired teenager reluctantly got up and left the room. Once the door closed, the dark haired woman typed something on the computer nearby and the machine hummed. There was a red light moving from the blond's head to toe. Crowley inspected the result on the computer, she sighed, 'I guess his healing abilities can't heal deep wounds in an instant. Oh, and it seems the chip is damaged… I have to replace it then.'

'Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?' asked the Forever King as he entered the room.

The scientist turned to him, 'Well, if we want to use him, then yes.'

'Don't you think it will kill him?'

Crowley smirked, 'Why bother? We still have the Splixson sample that Dr. Animo sent to us. We can make replicas of him.'

'Have you forgotten the flaw? If one dies, so does the others!'

'Ahh, you forgot one thing! Genetic Cell Enhancement is my specialty. I figured out a way to mass produce a specimen without them dieing if one dies. Add up some alien tech and I should be able to create an army of Genetically Enhanced Clones.'

Driscoll chuckled, 'I like the way you think. Soon, world domination will be ours!'

Charmcaster held her breath; she was eavesdropping outside the room. She turned away and head to her dorm to think of a plan to help the blond she had come to love.

* * *

'I have the DNA sample,' said Vilgax as he held out a small cylindrical container.

Dr. Animo spun around, 'Good. With this, I can help you 'rebuild' your body and use some on my precious specimens.'

The alien growled, 'Do it quickly! I need to be complete before I get the Omnitrix and destroy those annoying green creatures!'

'Uhh, they're called turtles.'

'I don't care! Get to work!'

'Y-yes sir!' stuttered the mad scientist as he turned to his computers. Sixsix muttered something in his mother language as he fixed his damaged suit.

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

The other members of the Negative 10 (Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acid Breath and Sublimino) haven't made their debut in the fic yet. They'll appear pretty soon, maybe not at all.

From the last ALC

Max: The score is 13 – 9! Team Tennyson is left behind by four points!

Gwen: Hero Chaa! (shoots a green energy beam at Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: Forcus Nebuli! (defended herself from the energy beam)

Raph: UAAAARGH!! Get 'im away from meeee!! (runs away with the ball from humanoid mutant insect, Clancy)

Clancy: (Hisses)

Leonardo: …this is a weird football game.

Max: Whoa! Look at the turtle run to the end zone! And it's a TOUCHDOWN!!

Joey: Tsk, dumb luck.

Driscoll: Do not worry, we still have time. We will defeat them and conquer the WORLD!! Bwahahaha!

Donnie: (sweat dropped) Uhh, what does winning the football game has something to do with world domination?

Kazriku: I dunno. The guy's a weirdo.

Casey: Yeah, a whack one…

Leo: (sighs) Time for commercial! On to the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say it to get it through your head? I DON'T own them! Not at all!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Others**

Michelangelo found himself standing in the dark void, alone. He thought he dreamed about the girl named Charmcaster and the pain before darkness consumed him. He shook his head and looked around, searching for his other self, 'Yo Wrath! You here dude?'

'Go… away…' said a weak voice.

The blond raised a brow questioningly, 'Wrath? Is that you?'

'Get out…'

The teenager hesitated before stepping forward. His eyes scanned his dark surrounding. He let out a girlish shriek when a hand fell on his left shoulder. He spun around abruptly to face Wrath, 'D-dude! You nearly scared me to death!'

Wrath glared at him with his red eyes but those eyes seemed weaker, the blaze in them had faded, 'Get out Mikey.'

The blue eyed blond stared at him, 'Get out? Dude, what is up with you? You're the one who 'imprisoned' me here in the first place!!'

The red eyed blond ran a hand through his messy blond hair, 'Just… leave before you meet the others.'

'Others?'

'Too late. You've grown weak, Wrath,' said an unfamiliar voice with amusement.

Michelangelo looked around to find the source of the voice. He saw another replica of him except this one had dark hair. The replica smirked smugly as he stared at Wrath. The red eyed blond glared at him, '…Pride.

The blue eyed blond jumped when there was a cackle. Another replica of him rose from the floor and this one looked like him with the exception of the wide, twitching eyes. The newcomer grinned madly, 'Weak! You're weak Wrath! Heheheh!'

'Shut up Envy!' hissed Wrath.

Michelangelo gaped at the two new 'Sins'. He held his head and shook it, 'I must be so messed up to have multiple personalities!'

'You sure are!' said Envy as he sniggered.

'As I was saying, you've grown weak Wrath,' said Pride.

Wrath growled, 'No!'

Envy did a hand stand and laughed, 'Admit it Wrath. Ever since you met that sorceress, you became a big ol' softie.'

The red eyed blond roared and he swung his arm in front of him, an arc of flame formed and headed toward the duo. Pride snapped his fingers and the flame disappeared. Wrath had a shocked expression on his face and the dark haired teen smirked, 'See? You're weaker than us now.'

'Which means, we're taking over Mikey's body!!' said Envy excitedly.

'WHAT?!' asked Michelangelo.

Wrath clenched his fists tightly and shut his eyes, _if I let them take over, they'll hurt Clair_, he thought. His eyes snapped open and his eyes glowed an angry red, 'NO!! You two are going back into the darkness! You're not taking over us!'

'Us?' asked the confused blue eyed blond.

Envy stopped grinning, 'Uh-oh.'

Wrath stepped forward, 'Mikey, for once, please believe me.'

'W-what's going on?!' asked Michelangelo.

'These guys… **We** are a part of you. We are the Sins within you but among them I am the strongest. As you heard, I've grown weak and they escaped. Help me defeat them or else they'll take over your body while you're trapped here with me and the other four Sins in here and I assure you, you don't want the others free too.'

'Like Lust?' asked Envy teasingly.

The red eyed blond narrowed his eyes, 'Please, Mikey…'

Michelangelo starred at the three 'Sins'. For some reason, he had the urge to trust Wrath because he seemed to have changed since they last conversed. He took out his Nunchukus (which were magically in his pockets X3) and stood beside Wrath who smirked. Pride scowled, 'You trust him? He's the reason you're stuck here!!'

'True, but I have a feeling something about the dude has changed. Anyway, I don't know you dudes like I know this emo dude,' replied Michelangelo with a grin.

The smirk on Wrath's face faltered, 'Emo?!'

'We defeat Wrath, we'll be in control,' said the dark haired teen as he stood in a battle stance.

Envy leapt into the air, 'COWABUNGA!!'

* * *

'It was as you suspect Agent Bishop,' said Whitaker as he replayed the recorded conversation between Crowley and Driscoll.

Bishop clenched his fists, 'She's the little rat we're looking for.'

'You think she's the one who poisoned out spy?'

'She's the one who gave them all of our classified information! She used OUR technology to help them and she led them to the alien technology we confiscated from Vilgax's ship!'

'I told you that woman's trouble,' muttered the white haired scientist as he took a sip of his coffee.

Bishop slammed his fist on the desk, 'What?!'

Whitaker spluttered, 'N-nothing, Sir. S-so… what now? Send some squads to raid the F.K.H.Q., kill the traitor and reclaim what's ours?'

'No, I already assigned someone else to do the job for us.'

The scientist raised a brow as he cautiously took another sip of his coffee, 'Who?'

'The reptile brothers.'

* * *

'Boy, I still can't believe ya made Raph stayed at the lair. What did ya do to him?' asked Casey as he picked up his mask.

Donatello scrunched up his beak in discomfort, 'He's got a very serious injury. I gave him some sedatives to keep him asleep while we go save Mikey.'

The vigilante whistled, 'Whoa, he'll be so pissed off when he wakes up!'

The purple banded turtle nodded, 'I know.'

'We're going in too, right?' asked Cody hopefully.

Leonardo shook his head, 'No, Cody.'

The blue banded turtle leaned forward and patted his shoulder. He whispered, 'You don't have Serling as the Turtle X here. You'll get seriously hurt.'

'I wanna go with you guys!' said Ben.

The Fearless Leader sighed and looked at him in the eyes, 'Okay but don't do anything rash! Got it?'

'Sure thing!' said the brunette with a nod.

'Aww, how come he gets to go?' asked the future boy.

Gwen crossed her arms in front of her chest, 'Yeah. How come the dweeb can go while I can't? I can take care of myself much better than him!'

Leonardo didn't answer them and turned to Casey, 'Sorry, Case but I want you to stay with them.'

The vigilante's shoulder sagged, 'Sure thing, Leo. Just be careful, okay guys? I don't wanna explain to Raph if yous guys get seriously injured.'

Donatello gave the redheaded boy an apologetic smile, 'Sorry Cody but think about this, you could get to know the Case Man much better.'

'Oh alright…' Cody replied reluctantly.

* * *

Envy hit the floor hard. He sat up and spat blood, then wiped away the blood on the tip of his lip with the back of his hand, 'Hey Pride, I think we're wrong…'

Pride did a few back flips and landed beside the Sin, 'No, he's weak. We can defeat him if he doesn't have back up.'

'Look at Mikey! He doesn't even look like he's hurt,' the other Sin whined.

Michelangelo spun his Nunchukus around and stared the duo warily. He felt odd that whenever he get hit, he doesn't feel pain. He took a glimpse at Wrath and noticed how exhausted and ill he looked, 'Dude, you okay?'

Wrath stared at the two Sins, not wanting them to get out of his sight, 'Y-yeah.'

The red eyed blond's vision was blurring, he cursed inwardly hoping that Pride didn't notice how much in pain he is but his hope vanished when Pride smirked, 'What's wrong Wrath?'

'Nothing's wrong.'

Pride cocked his head, 'Oh? But I'm sure you're in a great deal of pain right now. After all, you're the one who took over Mikey's body. Last time **you** were conscious, you were fighting Vilgax weren't you? I remembered seeing you getting beaten by squid face.'

Michelangelo turned to Wrath, 'You lost?!'

'No you cheese brain, I didn't lose…' Wrath said through gritted teeth, angry at Pride.

'Oooh! Oh! Oh! Now I remember! You got shot in the chest to save Fearless Leader!' said Envy as he jumped up and down like an excited child.

'**I** got shot?!' asked Michelangelo.

'We didn't die. Just seriously injured.'

Envy seemed to finally realized something, his eyes lit with sudden realization, 'Ahh, I see where you're going Pride!'

Pride smirked, 'Good.'

'With Wrath sustaining all of Mikey's injuries! He's actually at his limits by now! He's an easy kill!'

Wrath cursed when he saw Envy ran toward him, eyes wide with excitement. Suddenly they all froze. Michelangelo clutched his chest, he felt as if something was ripped away from him. He turned to Wrath who fell on his knees, eyes shut tightly as if he's trying to block out all the pain.

Envy looked around, 'W-what's happening?!'

Pride shut his eyes then opened them, he grinned, 'Well, well, well. We don't need Mikey's body after all…'

'What? What does he mean by that?' asked Michelangelo.

Pride and Envy sank into the floor; Envy was waving his hand happily, 'Bye-bye! See ya guys in the real world!'

'S-stop!' said Wrath breathlessly. He fell face first onto the floor and Michelangelo rushed to his side, ignoring the pain in his chest.

'Wrath, what's going on?!'

'We… You are being… cloned…'

The blue eyed blond raised a brow, 'Cloned?!'

'Just now… a piece of you were taken… you felt it, don't you?'

'Y-yeah…'

'This is bad Mikey.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Yeah… it gets crazier and out of control with Mikey. Don't blame me! Blame the plot bunnies invading my head!! Though, they'll worship you if you like their ideas… Stupid bunnies. I HATE **PINK** BUNNIES!! Why can't they be black?

Continue from the last scene?

Kazriku: Hey, I just realized something!

Wrath: What?

Kazriku: (turned to Ben/Ditto) How come the Omnitrix haven't timed out?

Ditto 01: Uhh…

Ditto 02: Uhhhh…

Ditto 03: Uhhhhhh….

Kazriku: (a vein popped on her temple) SAY SOMETHING MIDGETS!!

Dittos: We locked one of us in the locker room so that we could stay Dittos until the game ends!

Donatello: That's… a stupid thing to do.

Dittos: Say WHAT?!

Gwen: You dweebs! Remember what happened last time the Omnitrix timer gets temporarily reseted?!

Ditto 01: The next time…

Ditto 02: … I turn hero…

Ditto 03: …the time is…

Dittos: Shortened!

Leonardo: GUYS!! Pay attention to the game!! (watched Clancy flew with the ball to the end zone)

Casey: Oh no ya don't! (tackled the mutant)

Acid Breath: I got it! (ran after the ball but it melted by his acidic breath)

Everybody stopped dead and stared at the goop that was once the ball.

Acid Breath: (chuckles nervously) Oops?

Max: Looks like a commercial is coming! We'll be right back right after you read the next chapter! (winks)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is copyrights of Mirage Studios and Ben 10 is copyrights of 'Man in Action'. Remember that, they don't belong to a FAN who writes FANFICTIONS!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Clones**

Two identical teenagers with blond hair were floating in fetal form in a green fluid in two different glass tubes. Wires were attached to their bodies and they don't seem to breathe. One had the number 001 on his left shoulder and the other had 002.

Crowley smirked at her works. The two clones were perfect. They're identical in strength, speed and skill. However she is unsure about their personality. She wrote something in her notepad before she was startled by 001 who suddenly slammed a palm onto the glass tube.

She looked up and her breath was caught in her throat when he stared at her. He grinned and pulled his hand back before swinging it forward and hit his fist at the glass. It cracked. He hit it again and then it broke, the green fluid gushing out.

Crowley took a few steps back, 'I-it's too soon!!'

'On the contrary, it's the right time,' said 001 as he stepped out of the tube. He pulled the wires off his body. He turned to 002 and tapped the glass.

002's eyes snapped open. He was disoriented at first but then he knew what to do. He hit the glass with both fists and it instantly cracked wide open. He took in a deep breath and grabbed the wires on his body and pulling them off. He shook his head, sending droplets of fluid flying.

'Envy, enough!' said 001 slightly irritated.

Envy stopped and stared at him. He burst out laughing, 'Duuude! You're like, naked!'

The other clone rolled his eyes, 'You should look at yourself first.'

Envy stopped laughing and looked at himself, 'Aww, man! You're such a spoil sport Pride.'

'Here,' said Pride as he took a familiar looking black disk on the desk and tossed it to Envy who caught it and stared at it oddly. Pride took the other black disk on the desk and put it on his chest. It beeped and silver armor formed on his body. Envy copied him and his armor was dark green. He admired his cybernetic suit, 'Sweet!'

Pride turned to Crowley and bowed, 'Thank you for providing us with these body.'

Crowley was stunned, 'Y-you… have identities?'

'Oh, we're not supposed to?' asked Pride as he raised a brow.

The scientist went to her computer and scanned the data, 'Fascinating! This must be because of the Splixson's cloning capabilities! It enables you to have individual characteristics! Just like the 'Dittos' who each have their own thoughts and act individually. Tell me, do you share each other's pain?'

Pride shrugged then smacked Envy at the back of his head. The 002 clone let out a cry of pain; he rubbed his head and glared at his attacker. Pride smirked and turned to the scientist, 'Nope.'

'Excellent! My work is a success!' said Crowley.

The Silver Knight smiled and put his hands on her shoulder, 'Since it worked, why don't you make more of us?'

'Of course! That's the plan but it'll have to wait. I need to-' she paused when his grip on her shoulders tightened.

'Do it. Now.'

Crowley felt a cold chill ran up her spine at his demanding tone. She nodded weakly, 'I…I'll need the original Michelangelo. He's in the infirmary, the second door to the right.'

Pride turned to Envy, 'Go get him!'

The green knight saluted, 'Aye, aye!'

* * *

'Michel! Michel! Wake up!' said Charmcaster as she shook his uninjured shoulder gently. The blond groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked, 'Clair?'

The sorceress' heart leapt with joy and she hugged him, 'Oh, Michel! It's you!'

Michelangelo hugged her back weakly, 'Clair… I need to get out of here…'

'I know. Can you walk?' she asked as she helped him sit up. He took the black disk lying on the nearby desk and put it in his pocket. He stood up but his legs felt like jelly that he had to lean on her for support. He shook his head, 'I don't think so…'

The door swished open startling the two. There stood a knight in dark green armor. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'You're not going anywhere Wrath!'

The blond narrowed his eyes, 'Envy?'

Charmcaster stared at the knight, 'You know him?'

'Sure he does! We're like bothers, right?' asked the knight. A piece of the armor plating on his right arm fell off and transformed into what looked like a lance. Envy spun it around in his hand, 'Now, come with me. Pride is expecting you, _brother_.'

'Clair… run!' said Michelangelo as he pushed the silver haired sorceress away. He dodged the lance and then grabbed it. Envy grinned behind his mask and pulled the weapon causing the blond to stumble forward. The knight caught him by his injured shoulder causing him to hiss.

'Hero Chaa!' said Charmcaster as she shot a green energy beam at the knight.

Envy released the blond and raised his right arm; a shield appeared and deflected the beam to the ceiling above the sorceress. The young sorceress gasped and stepped back as some debris fell.

'C-Clair! Argh!' Michelangelo flinched when another hand grabbed his injured shoulder. He turned around to face a silver knight.

'Envy, enough games. Finish her off!' said Pride.

'With pleasure,' said the green knight as he dashed forward.

'NO!!'

While the sorceress was distracted she didn't notice Envy rushing toward her until it was too late. She gasped at the pain on her right abdomen, her eyes wide with shock. She looked down at the lance which had impaled her abdomen. She heard Michelangelo cried out her name. Charmcaster felt the weapon being pulled out of her and she fell on her knees. She looked up at Michelangelo with tears falling down her cheeks.

'CLAIR!!' cried the blond as he tried to get to her side but he was stopped by Pride who grabbed his head and pulled him back. Pride sneered at him, 'What's wrong? I thought you enjoy watching people die.'

Envy snickered, 'You ARE a softie!'

The blond ignored them. He kept his eyes on the sorceress as she bleed to her death. He gritted his teeth. His heart ached too much. He could feel himself being dragged away by the two Sins to a different room. He grunted when he was slammed into a pod-like machine. The door swung shut and he didn't do anything to try and get out.

'Do it,' said Pride as he pushed Crowley toward the controls.

The scientist nervously typed the command code before pressing on the proceed button. The inside of the machine glowed a bright white light. Michelangelo screamed at the pain when he felt as if he was being ripped apart. The two Sins watched as the light faded along with the pained cry from inside the machine. The scientist furrowed her brow, _that's too quick_. Pride opened the door and was startled when a fist flew at him. He leapt back immediately.

'What's wrong?' asked Envy. He turned to the pod and watched as Michelangelo, or a clone to be precise, stepped out of the machine. His eyes were an angry red as he glared at them. The green knight stepped back, 'W-W-Wrath?!'

'You're not the only one who gets a body,' the blond hissed. He turned to Michelangelo who lay unconscious in the machine. He bent down and took out the black disk he put in the unconscious teen's pocket earlier then attached it to his chest and it activated, though it was damaged due to his previous fight with Vilgax. The right visor of his helmet was cracked and the metal plate of his upper right chest had sparks flying.

'You'll pay for what you've done to Charmcaster!' said Wrath with a growl. He activated the laser blades on his arms and then rushed forward at the other two knights.

* * *

Ben and the two turtles managed to sneak in until they've reached the level where the signal was. They looked around for any guards (Knights to be precise) but strangely there were none.

'This is weird,' said Ben.

Donatello looked around cautiously, 'They may have hidden cameras and motion sensors around the hall.'

'But if there are any, they would've known we're here, right?' asked Leonardo uneasily.

'Hey! Look!' said Ben as he rushed toward a room.

The Fearless Leader groaned and rushed to get him, 'Ben!'

Ben stopped and knelt down to inspect the blood trail which left the room and head toward the other room in the same hallway. He stood up and approached the door. He jumped back when it swished open automatically.

The blue banded turtle and his brother caught up with the brunette, 'Ben! You should-'

'Charmcaster?!' asked the brunette as he rushed in.

Donatello rushed in after him when he heard Charmcaster's name being mentioned by the boy. His eyes widened at the sight. The young sorceress was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He rushed to her side and sighed to find her still breathing but it was shallow. Ben bit his bottom lip, 'W-what happened?'

The sorceress opened her eyes weakly, 'Michel… please… save him…'

'Where's Mikey?' asked Leonardo.

To answer his question, they heard a loud crash in the hall. Leonardo and Ben rushed to the door to see what's going on and they gaped at the sight of three knights battling. The blue banded turtle instantly recognized Michelangelo's armor, 'Mikey?!'

Wrath turned to him, 'No, he's in the lab. Go get him and get out of here!'

'I'm going Fourarms!' said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix.

'Envy! Stop them! We need Michelangelo!' said Pride with a growl.

Envy left the fight and headed straight for Ben but he was temporarily blinded by the sudden burst of green light. When the light faded he slammed against Fourarms' chest. The Tetramand grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him across the hall. The green knight twisted his body and landed on his feet. He then dashed toward Leonardo who was prepared with his Katanas. The turtle slashed at the knight who defended with his lance.

The knight didn't realize Fourarms swinging a fist at him and it hit his face hard. He fell on the floor, visor cracked. Envy laughed like a maniac as he sat up. The broken pieces of the visor fell off revealing part of his face, blond hair, light tan skin and blue eyes. Leonardo and Ben froze, 'Mikey?!'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

I just remembered. It was supposed to be Pride and Greed who made an appearance in the last chapter but somehow I wrote Envy instead. Here's how I imagined the 'Sins' persona to be:

- Wrath the confused, angry guy (All he wanted is to be loved)

- Pride the haughty, overconfident man (He wants to be the strongest)

- Greed the demanding greedy dude (He wants anything that he desires)

- Sloth the emo lazy ass (He doesn't wanna do anything too 'tiring')

- Gluttony the childish glutton (Cuteness is a deceiver, he eats all he wants!)

- Envy the manical jealous one (He wants what he couldn't have)

- Lust the flirty, sexy, suave lad (What the shell?! PERVERT?!)

continue from last scene…

Max: The score is 21-21. It's a tie! This is the last quarter of the game and we all wonder, who will win the game?

Ditto 01: Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm all achy!

Ditto 02: Ditto dude!

Ditto 03: Whose idea was it to have this many clones?

Others: You are!!

Dittos: Oh…

Ditto 04: (tackled one of the Dittos, causing all of them to groan in pain)

Ditto 02: What the heck was that for?!

Ditto 04: YOU guys locked me up in the stinky locker room! I wanted to play in this game too!! It's no fair! No fair! No fair! No fair!

Ditto 01: Sheez, it's just a game. Stop being a baby!

Ditto 04: Just a game?! It's like the game of the century!!

Ditto 03: (shook his head) Man, where did you get this attitude from?

Gwen: Ugh, there's four of you and none of you have brains?! You DWEEBS!!

Dittos: Oh, right… we're each other…

The Omnitrix beeped and all the Dittos were forcibly combine together and then Ben fell on his butt.

Max: Ooh, it looks like Team Tennyson is short one player! What should they do?

Donnie: Don't worry, I brought a friend just in case this happens.

Others: Who?

Leatherhead: Uhh… hello?

The Negative 10: …scary…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Simple and short.

**Author's Note:** Just for your info, this story is sorta spontaneous. Everything I wrote happened 'automatically' when my brain gets invaded by plot bunnies. I don't even know how this fic will end. Oh, btw I posted a sketch of Mikey/Wrath's armor, check it out. I'll put the link in my profile.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Strength**

'Mikey?!'

'No! He's not Mikey! He's just a clone! Like me!' said Wrath as he dodge a kick from Pride. He stumbled back when Pride punched him in the gut.

Leonardo stared at Wrath, 'Clone?'

'Hey! Don't get distracted!' cried Envy as he thrust his lance at the turtle. The blue banded turtle leaned back to evade it. Ben grabbed the lance and tugged it away from the knight's grasp then swept him aside with the weapon. The knight hit the wall and slid down to the floor, dazed.

'Guys! What's going-' Donatello paused when he saw the knights. He stared at Envy who was beside him, 'Mikey?'

'Donnie, careful! He's a clone!' said Leonardo.

The purple banded turtle did a back flip when Envy tried to sweep him off the floor. The turtle draw out his Bo and stood in a defensive position. He stared at Envy whose eyes were wide and twitching. The turtle grimaced, 'Oookay, definitely not Mikey!'

They turned to Pride when they heard him screamed. Wrath had impaled his right shoulder with one of his laser blades. He glared at the Silver Knight, 'This is for Charmcaster!'

Pride chuckled causing the angry blond to stare at him oddly, 'Oh, Wrath. You amuse me!'

'What's so damn funny?!'

The Silver Knight stopped chuckling, 'You think you can live a normal life after you killed us? We're still pieces of Michelangelo, we would still exist. Not here but in him and one day, we'll take over him just like how you did.'

Wrath gritted his teeth, 'Even so, I'll enjoy killing you bastards!'

'W-Wrath…' said a weak voice. The Dark Knight turned to the lab door and saw Michelangelo leaning against the door frame. The blue eyed blond shook his head, 'Don't do it… you have to stop killing… think about Clair.'

Wrath's eyes widened. Pride grinned when he saw his chance and he grabbed the Dark Knight's head and slammed him to the wall. The laser blades deactivated. The Silver Knight took in a deep breath and concentrate on healing his wound. It healed within seconds then he turned to the Dark Knight, 'Love is weakness.'

'Wrong! It's what makes me strong!' said Wrath as he leapt forward and tackled the Silver Knight.

Donatello and Leonardo were glad to see their brother but they barely have time to greet him when Envy suddenly began raining punches and kicks at them. Ben went to help Michelangelo, 'Mikey, are you okay?'

'I'll… I'll be okay…' replied the blond as he shut his eyes and concentrated on healing his wounds. The Tetramand watched his shoulder wound began healing very slowly. The blond gasped for air and tried to stand up.

'Maybe you should lie down and let us handle them,' said the red alien.

Michelangelo shook his head, 'We have to help Wrath… and Charmcaster.'

'Charm- I see. She's Clair, isn't she? Okay, I'll help her,' said Ben as he helped the blond to the infirmary. Michelangelo grimaced at the sight of blood. He staggered toward the sorceress who was moved to the bed, 'C-Charmcaster?'

It took a few moments for the sorceress to open her eyes. She smiled, 'Michel?'

The blond took her hand, 'Sorry, but I'm not Wrath… I'm the real Michelangelo.'

The smiled on the sorceress' face vanished, 'I.. don't understand.'

'Mikey, what should we do? She's dieing…'

Michelangelo turned to the Tetramand, 'Get Donnie. You help Leo.'

Ben rushed out of the room to get the purple banded turtle. The blond sighed and turned to the sorceress, 'Don't die, Clair. Wrath needs you.'

'I dunno… if I could stay awake any longer. I lost… too much blood.'

The blond shook his head, 'No, no, no! Don't die! You can't die! Wrath needs you! He loves you!'

A smile appeared on the silver haired sorceress' face and she raised a bloody hand to touch his cheek, 'I love… you too.'

Michelangelo flushed, 'Y-you're delirious.'

'Mikey! How is she?' asked Donatello as he entered the infirmary.

'I-I dunno! I think she's delirious. Donnie, do something!'

The purple banded turtle nodded his head and rushed to the drawers and cabinets to get the apparatuses he needed. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating about taking off her coat. He shook his head, face flushed. He took a scissor and cut the fabric surrounding her wound. He grimaced at the sight, the wound was about four inch long and it was pretty deep. He turned to his brother, 'We need to do this quick.'

* * *

Wrath hit the wall hard, his head was spinning and felt liked he cracked it wide open. He saw two Prides rushing toward him, he blinked and then he saw only one. He dodged aside as Pride swung his fist at him.

Pride laughed, 'Ha! I'm stronger than you are! You'll die in my hands!'

The red eyed blond growled, 'In your dreams!'

The silver plating on the Silver Knights right arm fell off, he caught it and it transformed into a Katana, 'You said love made you strong but you were wrong! You're WEAK!'

Wrath grunted as he defended himself with the metal shield he activated on his left arm. He pushed his attacker away and reactivated the laser blade on his right arm. He then attacked the proud knight. He slashed at the Silver Knight and caught him on his chest. There were sparks flying from the damaged cybernetic suit.

Pride growled and took a few steps back. The Dark Knight pointed his blade at him, 'Your arrogance will be your downfall Pride. I am stronger because I fight to protect my loved ones while you who fought for yourself are weak!'

Envy fell beside Pride. The green knight didn't want to sit up; he was too exhausted to continue fighting. Leonardo was breathless but he still had strength. Fourarms stood behind him ready for Envy if he wanted to attack them. The Fearless Leader stared at both Pride and Wrath and listened to them.

'That's nonsense! Look at you! You are injured and exhausted! You'll be defeated and killed by me!' said Pride angrily.

'Yet I am still standing.'

The Silver Knight roared and rushed forward. Wrath easily evaded him. He spun around and slammed his right elbow at the back of Pride's helmet. The knight fell onto the floor. He stood up and turned to the Dark Knight, 'This is not happening!'

'Oh, it's happening all right. Face it Pride, you lost this battle since the beginning,' said Wrath smugly.

Pride gritted his teeth and glared at the Dark Knight, 'No matter what you do, Michelangelo's family will never accept you!'

'No, we will accept him,' said Michelangelo as he walked out of the infirmary. He glared at Pride before turning his gaze to Wrath and smiled at him, 'Clair's alright. She's safe.'

Wrath let out a sigh then turned to Pride who took a step back. The Silver Knight didn't like the situation, 'Envy!'

Envy leapt up to his feet and ran to the Silver Knight's side before Leonardo, Ben or Wrath attacked him. Pride turned away, 'We'll be back for you Michelangelo.'

The two knights began running toward the elevator. Wrath was about to run after them but he fell on his knees when Envy spun around and threw a shuriken at him. It hit his side which was no longer protected by any metal plating since the armor was totally damaged that some of the armor plating had shattered or fallen off. He flinched and clutched his side. He pulled the shuriken out and stared at it, covered in his blood. He looked up and his vision blurred. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the next thing he knew, he was consumed by darkness.

'WRATH?!' cried Michelangelo worriedly as he rushed to the fallen Dark Knight.

Ben's Omnitrix timed out and he rushed to the Dark Knight's side, 'I-is he okay?'

Leonardo stared at the shuriken lying beside the knight. His eyes widened with sudden realization, 'It's poisoned!!'

The blond ninja suddenly clutched his chest and groaned in pain. The blue banded turtle panicked and knelt beside his brother, 'Mikey! What's wrong?!'

Michelangelo's breathing was shallow and quick. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears, muffling Leonardo and Ben's panicked voices. His vision blurred and he tried not to give in to the darkness which threatens to consume him. The last thing he saw was Wrath's pained expression.

'DONNIE!!' cried Leonardo.

* * *

Crowley observed the intruders in the darkness of the lab. She had finished bandaging her arm wound which she got from Envy's lance during the fight. She stared at the two unconscious blonds, 'Hmm… could it be?'

She held her breath when the Tennyson boy stood up and turned to the lab. She watched him approached the room curiously. He looked surprised at the sight of the damaged lab. She watched him rushed to one of the computers before he turned to the door, 'Leo!'

The blue banded reptile rushed to his side, leaving the purple banded one to tend the unconscious blonds. She watched the turtle frowned deeply as he stared at the computer, 'W-what is this?'

The boy seemed thoughtful for a moment, 'I think… I think it's a DNA sample of Ditto. I've seen it before when Dr. Animo took samples from me to make an army of cloned bugs!'

'So that means?'

Ben gasped, 'Someone's using Ditto's cloning ability to clone Mikey! That's why he's unconscious, because Wrath was poisoned! When one Ditto gets hurt, the others will feel the pain too!'

Leonardo shook his head, 'But why aren't the other two affected?'

The boy shrugged and Crowley made her entrance, 'Because I am able to remove that 'error' when I created them.'

Leonardo turned to her, Katanas drawn. The scientist smirked and took out a remote, 'Try an attack me, your brother dies turtle.'

The Fearless Leader gritted his teeth and lowered his weapons. She grinned and pressed the button, 'NO!!'

Ben and the turtle were startled when the computers exploded. Leonardo pulled the brunette away from the computers immediately. They turned to the dark haired woman but she wasn't there. The blue banded turtle turned to Donatello whose eyes were wide like saucers. His eyes shifted to his baby brother and he sighed to see his chest moving.

Crowley put away the flash drive safely into her pocket. She took out a communicator, 'My Lord, 001 and 002 had escaped.'

'_They took the armors right? Not to worry, we'll track them down by the armors' signal_,' replied Driscoll.

'What about Michelangelo?'

'_We'll come for him when it is time… for the time being, I want you to continue your research. The equipment you require is at your new office_.'

The woman smirked, 'Excellent.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

I dunno why my ALC is about football lately… anyway, Crowley will play as one of the major villains in this story (other than Bishop, Driscoll and the Sins).

continue… from the last ALC… this is pretty tiring, no?

XLR8 ran to the finish line without anyone stopping him since Leatherhead had crushed most of the Linemen.

Max: TOUCHDOWN!! And Team Tanyson is the winner!!

Team Tennyson: YEAAAAH!!

Ben: (Omnitrix timed out) So what do we win?

Max: Oh, you didn't win anything, yet. You have to defeat your last opponent first!

Gwen: Last opponent?

Raph: Who?

Max: They call themselves, The Government.

Donnie: Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like them?

Bishop: Because I am your next opponent.

Everyone: BISHOP?!

Bishop: Hm, hm, hm, surprised to see me?

Mikey: Uhh… yeah. we didn't expect you to be the athletic type of guy. You're more of the mysterious office dude.

Bishop: Looks can be deceiving Michelangelo (took off his shirt revealing his muscular body)

Girls: EEEEK!! (blushes and turned away)

Kazriku: Eeeeww! What the hell do you think you're doing man?!

Bishop: hm, hm, hm.

Kazrku: What does THAT supposed to mean?!

Sixsix: (muttered something in his mother tongue)

Everyone: We don't understand you at all!!

Vilgax: Puny humans! He said 'on to the next chapter'!!

Raph, Casey, Ben and Kazriku: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?!

Vilgax: (points at them) YOU!! (ran off laughing)

Gwen: (sweat dropped) That is so un-Vilgax…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMN and Ben 10 bla bla bla…

**A/N: **Oookay, I think my story will get a bit… weird. My story seems to change from the original draft. I **blame** the Plot Bunnies!! But I guess you guys won't mind as long as there's Mikey/Wrath torture, right? XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Birth of Sins (Part One)**

Leonardo shifted on his left heel uneasily as he kept his senses alert. He turned to his purple banded brother who was busy attaching the explosive devices in the storage room where they found various alien weaponry. They had called Casey and the others to come and take Michelangelo, Wrath and Charmcaster out of the building while he Donatello and Ben search for the weapon storage to destroy the dangerous technology.

Gwen had asked them questions about why they had to help Charmcaster since the sorceress is their enemy and a criminal but Donatello had assured her that there is something good about the sorceress. The redhead was quiet after that but she agreed to help the silver haired teen.

XLR8 appeared in front of him, his visor went up, 'There's no body in the building!'

'You sure?' asked the Fearless Leader.

The Kinecelaron nodded, 'I checked every nook and cranny I could get to.'

'They must've evacuated the building when we came or when those two were… created,' said Donatello uneasily as he attached the last explosive device.

'Too bad we didn't get to have a copy of that woman's research,' said Ben.

'I have a feeling we'll meet her again. For the time being, we need to make sure Mikey's okay and I'm sure sensei could do something to help Wrath… Is it really okay for us to bring him to the lair?' asked the purple banded turtle as he turned to his brother.

Leonardo hesitated, 'Mikey trusts him. Maybe we should give him a chance.'

'Hey, Wrath may be a clone but he has feelings like all of us. I know 'cuz I've been there as Ditto. Maybe you and Leatherhead could take samples from Ditto to figure out how that woman cloned Mikey.'

Donatello smiled, 'Thanks Ben…'

'Okay, is that all?' asked Leonardo. His brother replied with a nod and the blue banded turtle turned away, 'Let's go home guys.'

* * *

As everyone expected, Raphael was totally pissed off at them for leaving him but his anger wavered when he saw his unconscious baby brother. He rushed to Casey who had the blond in his arms, 'MIKEY?! What's wrong with him Donnie?'

Donatello shook his head solemnly, 'I don't know…'

'Whaddya mean ya don't know?! Yer the smart one! Yer-'

'RAPHAEL! That is enough!' said Splinter with authority. The rat then noticed the other two injured people. He was surprised to see someone who looked exactly like his son; the red banded turtle too was surprised. The rat approached the teenager in black armor who was being supported by Leonardo, 'M-my son, who is… this?'

The Fearless Leader hesitated, 'Umm, Master Splinter. This is… Wrath.'

'WHAT?!' asked Raphael.

Splinter raised a hand to shut him up. He stared at the pained expression on the knight's face, '…I see that something about him has changed.'

'Mikey trusts him,' said Donatello.

The rat nodded and let them carry the three unconscious teenagers to Donatello's lab. April, Max and Splinter stayed with the purple banded turtle to help him tend their wounds. Leonardo and Ben explained what they knew to Raphael and the others in the living room.

* * *

Michelangelo shut his eyes tightly at the bright light in front of him. He raised his right hand weakly trying to block it out. He heard something creaked, 'I'll turn it off for you.'

The bright light vanished and he sighed, 'L-Leeooo?'

'Yeah, it's me Mikey,' said Leonardo with a smile as he took his brother's outstretched hand. He gave the hand a light squeeze. The blond opened his eyes and blinked several times. He turned to his brother, then his eyes shifted to the patient on the bed across him.

'Wrath… is he okay?'

The turtle gazed at the unconscious clone who was now dressed in one of Michelangelo's clothes, 'Yeah. It's a good thing that Master Splinter knows the antidote.'

'…he's still in pain,' said the blond with a frown.

The blue banded turtle turned to him, 'How'd you know?'

Michelangelo placed a hand on his chest, 'I- I can feel his pain… I dunno how.'

'Probably because of the Splixson's cloning ability that the scientist used when she cloned you,' said Max as he entered the lab with a tray of food. He smiled when he saw the brothers grimaced, 'Don't worry, April cooked lunch for us.'

Michelangelo grinned, 'Sorry Max, it's just that, your meals are way too uhh, _exotic_ for us.'

The old Plumber chuckled, 'I understand. My grandkids complained a lot about it so, no offence taken Mikey.'

The blond's eyes finally caught on the silver haired sorceress lying on another bed beside Wrath. His eyes saddened, 'How's… Charmcaster?'

Max turned to her, 'She lost a lot of blood. The wound doesn't affect any vital organs; she'll just need some blood transfusion. Luckily, Gwen's a Type AB.'

'She'll live Mikey,' said Leonardo reassuringly.

They heard Wrath groaned as he came to wake. Michelangelo sat up despite the protests of his aching body. He stared at his clone, 'W-Wrath?'

Wrath opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a long few seconds before turning his head to Leonardo, 'Why have you brought me here?'

'You helped us and Mikey trusts you. So we'll help you,' replied the Fearless Leader simply.

Wrath's eyes shifted to his counterpart, 'Mikey… are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Michelangelo. The blond shifted and turned to his brother and Max, 'Umm, could you please leave? I need to talk with him privately.'

The duo nodded and left. The blue eyed blond stared at the exit to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. He was startled when Wrath spoke, 'No one's eavesdropping on us. Talk.'

Michelangelo fidgeted nervously, 'I wanna know what happened while you took over me. I know my family won't tell me because it hurts for them to talk.'

Wrath's eyes shifted to the floor. He took in a deep breath, 'You… I mean **I** did bad things… horrible things…'

The blue eyes blond bit his bottom lip, 'W-what kind of bad, horrible things?'

The red eyed blond looked up at him, his eyes piercing him like a blade, 'You don't wanna know Mikey.'

'I **do**want to know! I've like, lost about a week of my life to you!' said the blond ninja with a pout.

'No, you **really **don't want to know. I'm serious Mikey.'

'But-'

'It's best you not know.'

Michelangelo huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'Why are you protecting me? I'm not a kid anymore! I can face it! Honest!!'

Wrath turned his head away, 'I'm protecting you because I don't… I don't want the innocence to fade away. Your innocence is the reason I was created because when you are angry, it's not actually because you hate someone but it's because you love someone so much. The reason for your anger is to protect someone you love and cherish, to protect them from harm… like Master Splinter.'

The blue eyed blond raised a brow, 'Huh?'

The clone smirked at the blond's confusion, 'My anger is my strength; your innocence is my greatest strength. Without that… I am nothing.'

'Whaaaat? I don't understand what you're saying!'

Wrath grinned, 'I don't intend to make you understand. Now, go to sleep!'

He heard his counterpart grumbled and the bed creaked. The Sin smiled sadly and shut his eyes, 'Really Mikey… why was I created?'

* * *

'_Get off me squirt!' cried the man angrily as he pushed the little turtle away. Michelangelo gasped as his head hit a brick. His vision blurred but he remained conscious. He saw his father being kicked in the side. He could hear the humans talking. His eyes shifted to the blond boy who only he can see. The boy frowned and shook his head._

'_Let's just kill it! It's too dangerous.'_

_Mikey's eyes widened. Time seemed to go in slow motion and he turned to the boy, '_Please. Please save dad!'

'Close your eyes Mikey. I'll take care of everything,' _the boy promised. The turtle's eyes closed slowly and then he felt nothing and hear nothing. _

_**Michelangelo **__clenched his fists tightly, his teeth ground together and a growl bubbling in his throat. All he saw was red and he focused on the two humans who stopped and turned to him. His hand grabbed a chain on the ground and he swung it around._

'_W-what the hell?!'_

'_Get. Away. From. My. FATHER!!' cried the enraged turtle as he swung the chain at one of them. Everything happened so quickly. He remembered seeing red, feeling angry and feeling very powerful._

'_Michelangelo stop!!' cried Splinter's voice but it sounded distant._

_The turtle ignored him and marched toward the fallen man. He crouched down and grinned evilly, 'Look at me closely human, cuz I'm the one who'll send you to your death!'_

'_P-please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' the man pleaded._

'_My son! Stop this!' again the voice sounded distant._

_He felt something cold in his hand and he raised it above his head, grinning madly, 'I'll see you in hell!!'_

_Mad laughter filled the air and then the sound of thunder roared in the sky. The sky seemed to cry for the father of four mutant turtles as rain fell in a downpour. Splinter hesitantly approached his son who had ceased laughing and hitting the dead man repetitively._

'_M-Michelangelo?'_

'_Are you proud of me father?' asked the turtle as he looked up at his father._

_The rat froze. He could not bear to look at his tainted son and he looked down. The turtle frowned and he shut his eyes, _h-he's scared of me… he doesn't want me. He wants… Mikey.

'_Who are you?' asked a childish voice._

_The shadowed being with red eyes turned to the blue eyed turtle, 'I am… Wrath.'_

_The turtle blinked his eyes at it. The shadowed being retreated to the dark side of the limitless space. He watched the turtle who stood on the bright side of the space and he felt envious of the turtle, 'Father needs you Mikey. You should go.'_

'_Go? Go where?'_

'_Open your eyes.'_

_Michelangelo opened his eyes and he whimpered. The sight of the mutilated body was gruesome that he felt horribly sick in the stomach instantly. He watched his father's head turned to him. The rat had this odd look on his face that the turtle could not figure out. The little turtle took a few steps away from the corpse, 'W-w-what happened dad?'_

_Splinter shushed him and hugged him tightly, 'Shh, it's nothing. You are safe, my son.'_

_He could feel the little turtle shivering. Michelangelo stared at the two dead men fearfully, he couldn't remember anything that happened after he hit his head, 'Who killed them? What… what happened?'_

'_It is nothing my son, let's go home…'_

_The dark being inside the turtle's head hugged his knees close to his chest and he sighed, 'Father likes innocent Mikey, not angry Mikey. I must protect the innocence. Must make father… happy.'_

_There was a hiss behind him and he turned to the floating green eyes, '__Who?'_

'_Why? Why doesn't he want me? Why does he choose the goofball?'_

_The red eyes narrowed, '… my Envy.'_

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

I dunno what to write in this little corner and I don't think I want to continue the 'Football game' manics.  on to the next chappie!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **TMNT is copyright of Mirage Studios and Ben 10 is copyright of Man of Action.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Birth of Sins (Part Two)**

_Days, weeks and months had passed. Wrath watched Michelangelo grew in the hidden corner in the turtle's head. As the turtle grew, more _Sins_ were created. Envy was part of him, created because of his jealousy over Splinter's love for Michelangelo._

_Then Sloth and Gluttony were created when Michelangelo reached the age of thirteen. The red eyed Sin enjoyed Gluttony's company. The Sin was bubbly and cheerful, like Michelangelo. But their friendship changed when Gluttony became more demanding, he wants the turtle to eat more food. However the turtle was able to 'control his appetite'. Wrath felt stronger because of Gluttony's anger. He had locked up the ravenous Sin into the darkness with Envy._

_The jealous Sin was locked away because his jealousy over Michelangelo's more 'talented' brothers was disturbing Wrath. He was able to weaken Envy by helping Michelangelo gain confidence over his own strength. He lent the turtle his strength during the Battle Nexus but this was the greatest mistake he had done. The turtle became prideful. He had no humility and Pride was born._

_Wrath sat thinking about what to do with the Sin but his train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice, 'What's wrong Wrath?'_

_The red eyed Sin turned to the golden eyed Sin, '…Pride.'_

_Pride grinned widely, 'I'm not bothering you am I __**brother**__?'_

_The angry Sin remained quiet and tried his best to ignore the arrogant Sin. They each had 'bodies' created by Michelangelo's imagination accidentally. Wrath had blond hair and red eyes. He never smiled and always looked angry like Raphael because the turtle thought he'd look both cool and scary. Pride had dark hair and golden eyes, he always stood straight and prideful._

_Pride crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'Tell me how you took control over Mikey.'_

'_I'm not telling…'_

'_Aww, c'mon bro! You had your fun. Let us have ours!'_

_Wrath flashed an angry glare, 'No.'_

_They heard a sigh and turned to the white haired teenager with violet eyes, 'You guys are so… boring. Stop yelling, I'm having a headache.'_

'_Stay out of this Sloth,' said Pride warningly._

_The lazy Sin raised his hands in surrender, 'Okay, just don't get me into a fight with you two… fighting is tiring… and troublesome… and boring…'_

_The other two Sins watched him disappear into the darkness. Wrath scowled and stood up, 'I'm going to check up on the two troublesome Sins.'_

_He turned to watch what Michelangelo was doing and saw, through the turtle's eyes, that he was walking in the streets of New York. It was going to rain soon and there were little people outside. The turtle stopped and stared through a bookstores' window at the limited edition of comic books. The turtle had this feeling that he __**must**__ have those comic books. He grinned with excitement._

_Pride smirked, 'Heads up Wrath, another Sin will be born!'_

_Wrath frowned deeply when a black, sleek and shadow-like being rose from the black pit appearing on the floor of the bright side of the space. The new Sin had dark eyes and hair. He had a grin on his face, 'I __**always**__ get what I want.'_

'_Hello Greed,' said the arrogant Sin welcomingly._

_The red eyed Sin turned to Mikey's 'sight' and he cursed when he saw the turtle sneaked into the store, 'No Mikey. Don't do it!'_

_Wrath held his breath when he saw Michelangelo was merely a step away from the bookshelf of the limited edition comic books. The turtle hesitated about touching them, his hand was reaching out for them but he suddenly stopped when there was a crash outside. The turtle turned to the window and saw an accident. Two cars collided._

_People in the bookstore rushed out to see what happened, leaving the turtle alone in the store. He turned to the books and bit his bottom lip. The red eyed Sin shook his head, 'DON'T!!'_

_The turtle's eyes flashed red and he pulled his hand away from the book he barely touched. He sneaked out of the store unnoticed and then went to an alleyway, down to the sewers. He swiftly walked back home and once he reached the lair he stopped. His eyes returned to their blue hues and he blinked, 'Huh?'_

_Michelangelo frowned, he couldn't remember what he had done nor where he had been. He entered the lair in a daze. Donatello saw his orange banded brother and he smiled, 'You're home early. How's the comic hunting going?'_

_The youngest turtle shook his head, 'Uhh… I'm not feeling well Donnie.'_

_The smile on the purple banded turtle's face disappeared, 'What's wrong?'_

'_I dunno. I feel… weird. Maybe I should take a nap.'_

'_Not after I examine you. Come here,' said Donatello as he dragged the still dazed turtle to his lab for a medical check up._

_Greed turned to Wrath with a pout, 'Aww, spoil sport!'_

_Pride seemed intrigued, 'I see. So that's how you took over him.'_

'_What?' asked Wrath as he turned to the Sin. He noticed Sloth stepping out of the shadows, seeming interested with the new topic._

_The arrogant Sin grinned, 'Your will.'_

_Wrath scoffed, 'Whatever..'_

'_Don't lie to us Wrath. We are one. We know each other pretty well,' said the lazy Sin._

'_I'm still new here but I'll tag along with you guys,' said the greedy Sin as he stood beside Pride._

_The arrogant Sin kept his gaze firm on the red eyed Sin, 'Your will to protect Mikey's innocence is what makes you strong that you are able to take control of his body and erase some memories.'_

_Wrath clenched his fists tightly, 'Don't even try to-'_

'_Who are you guys?' asked a voice._

_The four Sins turned to the source and saw a blue eyed teenager with blond hair. The red eyed sin groaned, 'Not now!'_

'_Who's he?' asked Greed confused._

'_It's our host. Michelangelo,' said Pride with a grin._

_Sloth sighed, 'He must be sleeping at the moment… I wish I could go to bed now but this is too interesting to miss.'_

_Michelangelo stared at them all oddly. He turned to the red eyed one, 'You… look familiar.'_

_Wrath was about to reply but Pride dashed forward and grabbed the blue eyed teen by his head. The teen let out a startled yelp and tried to pull away, 'L-lemme go!'_

'_Let. Him. Go!' seethed the red eyed Sin._

'_Not until you tell us how you control him!!' said Pride impatiently as he shook the blond._

_The teen whimpered, his head was hurting, 'W-what are you talking about?'_

'_Mikey, shut your eyes,' said Wrath. The blue eyed blond stared at him anxiously but he did as told when the Sin gave him a warm smile. The red eyed Sin clenched his fists, 'Whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't ever open your eyes until you hear nothing. Got it?'_

'_Uh-huh.'_

_Pride stared at Wrath oddly, 'What are you-'_

_Michelangelo jumped when the hand on his head was suddenly jerked away. He could hear shuffling sounds and angered cries. He stood anxiously, eyes shut tight. He shuddered when there was a roar and screams of terror._

'_ONE DAY! I'LL GET OUT OF THE DARKNESS!! I WILL RETURN!!' cried Pride's voice._

'_**I will protect Michelangelo! You will not taint him**__!' said a gruff voice which made the blue eyed blond whimper._

_Laughter echoed, 'You can't protect him from us! We're pieces of him! We may not be able to corrupt him but we can still corrupt you!! You will be the one who will __**taint**__ him! You ARE a Sin!!'_

* * *

Wrath's Eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. He turned to Michelangelo and sighed when he saw the blond ninja asleep. The red eyed blond stared at the teen's face then he stared down at his hands. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, 'I will protect the innocence...'

'M-Michel?' asked a weak voice.

Wrath turned to Charmcaster and saw her outstretched hand. He got off the bed and walked toward hers. He took her outstretched hand and held it gently, 'Hey there Princess... how are you feeling?'

'...I'm fine. Are you alright?'

The Sin smiled, 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Go to sleep Princess. I'll be here.'

The sorceress sighed and shut her eyes. Wrath watched her chest rise and fall in a calm rhythm and he knew she was asleep. He kissed her hand and held it in both hands, 'I'm sorry Princess...'

'_Love is weakness._'

Wrath narrowed his eyes at those words. His eyes gleamed dangerously in the dark when he heard Greed taunting him. Lust in the other hand was coaxing him to make a move on the sleeping sorceress, this made Wrath growl in anger at the Sin, 'Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Shut up...'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Kazriku: A cliffie!! Well, still blank about this little corner so on to the next chapter?

Mikey: What?! At least let us say something here!!

Others: Yeah! Pleaaase?

Kazriku:… You've said something so on to the next chapter!!

Everyone: NOOOO!!


	28. Quick replies!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS**

Okay, since I don't have time to reply your reviews I'm doing it here! Especially to those who asked some questions. To those whose name is not here, don't be sad!! No, no, no, I'm happy you guys reviewed! Okay, here's some quick replies to my reviewers!

To: Simone Robinson  
Don't worry! I won't kill Mikey but someone will die in the fic!! You wonder how I write such long chapters? Well, like I said, when Plot Bunnies invade my mind, I gotta write it down!! When I can't go online, I wrote the story in Microsoft Word then when I go online, I could send the chapters I've done! Btw I really don't like writing short stories, blame the plot bunnies.

To: turtlegirl

Yeah, who wouldn't go crazy if they have multiple personalities? And the MikeyxCharm or the WrathxCharm thing, I'm thinking about letting 'em have a serious relationship but it's gonna be a complicated relationship between 'em.

You asked about the 7 Sins from FMA and if Wrath is from there. No, I actually named him that because he's angry that he was never accepted. Then the other 'Sins' were created by spontaneous. Really, I didn't planned it…

To: Lady Dragon010

Well, I'm thinking about Wrath trying to bring out the other turtles' inner demon but this story has its own path. It's supposed to concentrate on Mikey and Wrath. The inner demons thing will probably go to the other Fanfiction I'm drafting (will come after I finished DT).

To: the true elec

I'm glad you like it! I'm trying my best to make it interesting and heart-pounding in every chapter cuz I know readers like it that way XD

To: Puldoh

I'm happy you like my story cuz I really like reading yours!! It's too bad that I don't have the time to review your stories T-T so many things I wanna say… But I'll make sure this fic has Mikey torture!! Especially for ya!

* * *

I guess that's all. I'm speechless when it comes to making replies for all the reviews... heheh


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** TMNT owned by Mirage Studio. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action.

**A/N: **Still busy with my Uni life so. Updates will be a bit slow… sorry! m(- -)m

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: A Little Tease Won't Hurt**

Wrath wandered to the kitchen on unsteady legs. He remembered the lair pretty well; after all, he's a part of Michelangelo. He let out a soft sigh when he reached the kitchen and clutched onto the dining table for support. He looked around and went to a nearby cupboard. He took out a glass and it nearly slipped from his grasp when someone spoke, 'Do you need help?'

One of the red eyed teenager's hands clutched tightly onto the counter. He turned to the doorway and saw a short shadowy figure but he figured out the shadow's identity from his voice, 'Fath- Splinter… No, I'm fine.'

The old rat gripped his cane and approached the teen. He observed the teen's face, 'You should not be out of bed child. You are still weak.'

Anger flashed in Wrath's eyes but he quickly regained his composure, 'I… I'm thirsty. I'm just getting a glass of water then I'll go back to bed.'

Splinter stared at him for a few seconds before taking the empty glass from the teen's hands then filling it up with some water. He turned to the red eyed teen, 'I want to thank you for… protecting my son. However this does not mean I fully trust you Wrath.'

'I understand…'

The ninja master watched him emptied the glass. He nodded, 'Now off to bed you go!'

Wrath scowled, 'Don't treat me like a kid!'

Splinter smiled a small smile as he took the glass from the teen again. He watched the Sin walked or rather limped to Donatello's lab, clutching his throbbing side. The rat shook his head and sighed, 'What am I going to do with him?'

* * *

'Simply remarkable!' said Leatherhead as he focused the microscope onto the samples under the scope, 'The Splixson's DNA is able to replicate itself with exact characteristics and it can multiply with no limits!'

'Duh, I already said that!' said one of the two Dittos.

Ditto2 hit the first one, 'Hey! Don't be rude!'

'OW! Why I oughtta!' said Ditto1 as he tackled the latter.

The mutant alligator observed them with interest, 'Hmm, although they have the same characteristics they seem to have individual thoughts and slightly different personalities.'

Gwen glared at the two Dittos wrestling on the floor, 'I don't think they're different at all. They're both still dweebs!'

'Maybe it's different for Mikey because the scientist did some changes to the cloning formula,' said Cody.

'Perhaps,' said Leatherhead with a nod.

'DOGPILE!!' said one of the Dittos as he leaped into the air and began multiplying. The newly 'produced' Dittos crushed the only Ditto on the floor. They all groaned in pain. The female Tennyson rolled her eyes, 'Ugh, a pile of Mega Dweebs!'

The future redhead boy saw the purple banded turtle approaching them, 'So, how are they doing?'

Donatello sighed, 'Both Mikey and Wrath are healing pretty well, thanks to their healing abilities, but Charmcaster is still weak. I don't have the proper equipment to help her. I think someone should take her to the hospital…'

'But what are we going to tell the doctors?' asked Ditto1.

'That's the thing that I'm worried about. They'll get suspicious and might ask the police to investigate her which might lead to us,' said Donatello with a sigh.

Everyone was startled when they heard a pained cry. Donatello immediately rushed to his lab to find his baby brother sticking his tongue out and waving a hand in front of it frantically. Wrath was standing by his side with an amused expression, 'I told you the soup was hot!'

'No you didn't!!' the blue eyed teen retorted.

The red eyed teen huffed, 'Yes I did!'

'Nu-uh!'

'Did so!'

'No!'

'Ugh, stop acting like a kid!' said the Sin as he gave his counterpart a glass of water.

'Is everything alright?' asked Donatello nervously. The two blonds seem to finally notice the purple banded turtle and the others staring at them oddly. A flush crept onto Wrath's face, _Damn! Why didn't I notice them standing there?!_ He thought annoyed with himself. He turned away from them and scowled.

Michelangelo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, 'Uhh… the soup's too hot?'

The Dittos stifled their laughs while Gwen rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her lips. Leatherhead scratched his head before turning away to resume his research. The Dittos and Gwen followed the mutant alligator. Cody hesitated before he walked away toward the dojo to talk with Leonardo. Donatello sighed and approached his brother, 'Mikey, you scared us to death because of that?'

'Hey! I'm really hungry and I can't wait any longer for it to get cold enough for me!'

'You sound like Gluttony,' said Wrath. He cursed himself for letting the words slip.

Michelangelo turned to him, 'Gluttony?'

'Another _Sin_ I presume,' said Donatello.

Wrath sighed and nodded, 'Yeah. Now that I'm not in Mikey's head anymore, the remaining Sins are free to tempt him. You have Gluttony and Sloth in you, I have the other two. Greed and… Lust.'

The purple banded turtle turned to his baby brother, 'You are so messed up bro.'

'Yeah, I noticed that when Pride and Envy appeared. What exactly ARE you guys?' asked the blond ninja.

The Sin shrugged, 'I dunno. I remembered being created because you were always angry at yourself. You know, for being… weak. When you're upset, I feel angry for you.'

'And the other Sins?' asked Leonardo who stood at the doorway with Raphael.

'Envy… was created because I was envious of Mikey.'

Michelangelo raised a brow, 'Me?'

'For having a family who loves him.'

The three turtles understood him immediately. They remembered Splinter's story about ten years ago. The day Wrath took over Michelangelo for the first time, _'Are you proud of me father?'_

'I have a good guess where Pride came from. The Battle Nexus,' said Raphael with a smirk. Wrath nodded and the red banded turtle slapped Leonardo's shell, 'I knew it!'

'It's pretty obvious where Sloth and Gluttony came from too,' said the blue banded turtle with a grin.

Michelangelo groaned, 'Aww, man!'

'What about Greed?' asked Donatello.

Wrath leaned back, 'Comic books.'

'Whoa! Usually people greed fer money or power! But you, yer greedy fer comic books?!' asked the red banded turtle as he stared at his baby brother.

The blue eyed blonde pouted, 'What's wrong with that?! At least I'm not a power hungry dude! Or money crazed! What about the last Sin?'

Wrath tensed, 'Uhh…'

The four brothers stared at him intently, waiting for his answer. The Sin cleared his throat, 'Well… I don't want to talk about that one.'

'Why not?' asked Michelangelo as he raised a brow.

'Because… he's so damn annoying that's why!'

Donatello stared at him, 'Does it have something to do with-'

'NO!!' cried Wrath, startling Michelangelo who sat close to him.

Leonardo seemed to realize something, 'Oh! It's because of your fee-'

'Shut up Leo! Just shut up!'

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Michelangelo confused.

Raphael grinned, 'Oh, I see. It's because of that!'

'Drop it you guys!' said Wrath who was now blushing.

His blue eyed counterpart stood up and put a hand over his forehead, 'Dude! You're flushed! Are you okay?'

The Sin pulled away from the blond's hand, 'I'm fine! Just FINE!'

Michelangelo turned to his brothers who were chuckling. He pouted, 'What's so funny?'

'N-nothin'! Nothin', right O' Romeo?' asked Raphael teasingly as he stared at Wrath.

Wrath's body shook with both anger and embarrassment. He glared at the three laughing turtles and pointed to the door, 'GET.OUT!!'

Splinter turned from the television to see his three mutant turtle sons ran out of the lab laughing. He quirked a brow and shrugged, 'Teenagers.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' asked Michelangelo concerned at the flushed teenager.

'I'm fine Mikey,' replied Wrath through gritted teeth.

Not wanting to infuriate the angry knight, the blond ninja shrugged and went to continue finishing his soup which lay forgotten for the past few minutes ago. He grinned when it was not too hot for him to consume.

Wrath sighed and put his hands on his face as he sat on his bed. He growled mentally at Greed and Lust who were taunting him inside his head. He blamed Lust for getting him this humiliated in front of Michelangelo's brothers and vowed, if Lust should ever get a body he'll pummel the Sin to a bloody pulp. Though he'd rather not want the Sin to ever get a body for fear the Sin might do something to Charmcaster.

Speaking of the sorceress, he turned to the sleeping white haired teenager on the extra bed beside his. He sighed seeing her still breathing. He turned to Michelangelo when the blond spoke, 'You really like her don't you?'

'I… Are you sure it's not **your** feelings?' Wrath countered.

The blue eyed blond flushed, 'M-me? I don't think so. She's cute though but I don't know her. I'm sure it's you who likes her.'

'I'm from your head Mikey. I don't think I should have such feelings'

'Why not?' asked Michelangelo, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

Wrath shrugged, 'I'm… I'm not supposed to exist.'

'Well, you **exist** don't you? I mean right now you're here. You're not imaginary, you're real now! Right?'

The Sin approached the blond and flicked his forehead with a finger, 'Doofus!'

'Ow! What the shell was that for?!'

'For being so naïve… Thanks anyway.'

'Huh?'

Wrath rolled his eyes, 'Shell for brains.'

'WHAT?!'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

A bit relaxed chapter. No action and violence just annoyance and laughter! I have a slight Writer's Block at the moment but I will update EVERY week!! Read and Review!!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT and Ben 10… If I admit I do own them, I'll be sued.

**A/N:** tried my best to update! So busy with Uni life now… but I'm getting used to it so I'll probably have the chance to post more than 2 chapters in a day again! XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: ****Rematch with the Sins**

Envy yelped when sparks flew from Pride's damaged armor. He huffed and leaned back, arms crossed in front of his chest, 'Dude, I'm not a genius like Donatello! How do you expect me to fix that?!'

Pride sighed exasperatedly. He massaged his temple, 'Why do I have to be stuck with you? I prefer Sloth… he's got more brain cells than you are.'

'Well don't blame me! Blame him for being too lazy to bust out of that mind prison Wrath created!'

'Shut up! I heard something!' Pride hissed as he turned to his right at the pile of wooden boxes. His eyes narrowed when he believed he saw shadows shifting. He grabbed a piece of shard from his damaged chest plate and threw it at the shadow. There was a cry of surprise and Envy rushed toward it.

'AHA!!' cried the green knight excitedly as he pushed the wooden box aside easily with one hand. The spy squeaked and stared at him fearfully. It was a teenager with brown hair and grey eyes. He doesn't seem to be older than sixteen. The Sin saw a Purple Dragon tattoo on the teenager's right wrist and he grinned.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' asked Pride as he approached them.

'A Purple Dragon scum,' Envy sneered.

The brunette shuddered, 'P-please! D-d-don't kill me!'

The arrogant Sin scoffed, 'It's a coward. He's not worth killing, leave him Envy.'

Envy kicked the teenager and watched him scamper away like a frightened rat, 'You're right, bro. How about we pay Karai a visit?'

'Hmm, sounds tempting. Why not? I might find something useful at the Foot HQ.'

'Maybe we can steal the Shredder's armor! That'd be totally awesome!!'

Pride chuckled, 'Nah, I prefer Forever Knights' tech. You can take the Shredder's armor if you want.'

'Really?! Cool!'

* * *

'Grandpa!' said Gwen excitedly seeing her grandfather entered the lair with Casey and April. The old man smiled at her warmly. She noticed the equipments Casey was carrying and she raised a brow.

'What are those?' asked Ben who joined her to greet their grandfather.

Max's smile widened, 'Those are Plumber's medical equipment. I picked them up from one of the old Plumber's bases. They're pretty useful and we don't have to worry about taking Charmcaster to the hospital with those equipments in our hands.'

'Really?'

Everyone turned to Wrath who stood at the lab entrance. When no one answered his question he spoke, 'Will Clair be alright?'

Gwen felt odd when Wrath called the silver haired sorceress by that name. She thought maybe it was because they were used to calling her Charmcaster. Max nodded, 'Yeah. She'll be fine.'

The Sin shifted his eyes to the red headed Tennyson, 'But it's up to her isn't it?'

Ben raised a brow, 'Gwen? Why?'

'Blood transfusion,' said April.

'…Oh. She's a Type AB too?' asked the redheaded teenager.

'Yes. Now, I know you and Charmcaster hate each other but…'

Gwen nodded, 'I understand grandpa.'

'I'll go take these thingamajigs to the lab,' said Casey who was quiet during their conversation. He stopped beside Wrath and gave him a knowing look before entering the lab. The Sin stared at the vigilante oddly before shrugging and walked toward the couch. He plopped down on the ragged couch and sighed as he shut his eyes.

His injury had healed courtesy of his healing ability. So does Michelangelo's and now the blond ninja was in Splinter's room having a secret discussion. The blond knight felt the seat beside him sank. He cracked an eye open and saw April peering at him curiously, 'What is it?'

The woman smiled, 'You're like a Raph version of Mikey.'

'I wouldn't say that.'

'So… what are you going to do now?'

The blond opened his eyes and shifted in his seat. He turned to face her with a serious expression which looked odd to her since she never seen Michelangelo's face looking this serious, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, have you decided to stay with them?' asked April as she motioned to the turtle brothers who were having their lunch in the kitchen, deep in serious discussion.

Wrath stared at them, 'I… I dunno.'

'I heard about you from Mikey.'

'The dude can't keep his mouth shut eh?'

'He sees you as someone he can trust. A friend and maybe… a _twin _brother.'

The Sin grinned, 'Twin brother?'

The redheaded woman grinned too, 'You know Mikey.'

'Probably more than anyone else here. No offense April, I know he tells you some of his secrets but there are just some he couldn't share.'

'I know… he's actually one complicated kid.'

'You can bet your money on that!'

April chuckled, 'You're a jokester now?'

Wrath snorted, 'Can't help it. I'm a part of him so I have some of the Mikey charms.'

'I hope ya don't have those ughh… puppy eyes,' aid Raphael as he approached the two.

The Sin grimaced, 'Fortunately no. I can't stand those eyes either…'

'So what's the meeting about? I saw you guys being so business like in the kitchen,' said April as she stood up.

Leonardo nodded, 'We're thinking about finding the other two Sins before Bishop found out about them. I'm guessing you know where they are.'

'Me?' asked Wrath as he raised a brow.

'Well, you did say that you and Mikey are somehow linked by spirits. Since Pride and Envy are part of Mikey, you should be able to sense their presence or maybe have a glimpse of their thoughts, something like that,' said Donatello. He may not believe in supernatural and paranormal things but he had seen a lot of strange things in his life as a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

'Well that's-' the Sin paused suddenly. His eyes glazed and he stood still. April and the turtles stared at him, concerned. The blond blinked and he swayed a bit before he held his head. He groaned as if he had a very painful headache.

April sat beside him and held his shoulders, 'Are you alright?'

'They're… they're heading to The Foot's HQ.'

'What?' asked the blue banded turtle.

Wrath looked up at him, 'Pride and Envy.'

* * *

The young Foot Ninja held his breath as he hid in the air shaft. He nervously peered down through the bars and saw the two knights standing surrounded by dead bodies of his comrades. He suppressed himself from moving an inch, fearing they would hear him.

'That was quite a work out,' said the Green Knight contently.

'THAT BITCH RAN AWAY!!' said the Silver Knight angrily as he threw the lifeless body in his grasp to a wall.

Envy sighed, 'And she took the Shredder armor with her…'

Pride roared in anger and the Foot Ninja in hiding squeaked in fear. His eyes narrowed, 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' asked Envy.

The Silver Knight glanced up at the air shaft, 'Someone's still alive.'

'Oh shit!' muttered the ninja as he turned heels and crawled away. Envy's head snapped up at the ceiling when he heard the sounds the ninja made in his frantic escape. He aimed his lance at where he guessed the ninja was moving and threw it at the ceiling.

The ninja let a startled cry when the lance went through the aluminum floor of the air shaft and embedded into the ceiling, blocking his path. He fearfully looked back when he heard metal being ripped apart. The Silver Knight's head came into view and he grabbed the terrified ninja's ankle. The ninja freaked out and kicked at the metal-gloved hand.

Pride snarled at him, 'You are going to die a slow and painful death. Blame your mistress for running off and pissing me off!'

The young Foot Ninja shriek when he was pulled toward the hole that Pride had created. He clawed at the aluminum floor and walls of the air shaft hoping it would at least slow him down. He fell with a thud on top of two cold bodies and he quickly scrambled away from them. He watched a piece of the metal plating on the Silver Knight's right wrist fell and transformed into a Katana. He gulped, _**that**__ would be so cool if he wasn't going to use it to kill me!!_

A shuriken whizzed through the air and hit Pride's left shoulder guard, leaving a long scrape once it was deflected. The knight growled and turned to where it came from; he saw Leonardo and Raphael glaring at him. Donatello came into view behind them, his eyes widened at the sight of Karai's wrecked office.

'The Hamato brothers,' hissed the prideful Sin.

'Let him go Pride,' said the Fearless Leader as he drew out his Katanas.

Envy stood between the turtles and Pride defensively, lance in hand, 'Make him!'

Raphael growled irritably. He dashed forward with a roar; his brothers followed him moments later. Envy dodged a fist and he did a summersault and hit the temperamental turtle in the chin. Donatello appeared in his place and he struck his Bo forward but the Sin hit the wooden weapon aside with his weapon with ease. He slammed the end of his lance into the turtle's plastron and then propelled himself toward Leonardo who was coming to aide his brother. He swung his lance down at the turtle.

The blue banded turtle stopped to block the sharp point of Envy's lance. He gritted his teeth and pushed the lance upward then gave the knight a kick to the guts. Envy flung back. He twisted in midair and landed on the floor on his feet. He laughed excitedly, 'Is that all you've got Fearless Leader?!'

'ENVY!!' cried Pride.

The Green Knight whipped his head toward the Silver Knight and suddenly he felt something hit him hard from his left side sending him crashing through the opposite wall. Pride glared at the newcomer, 'Wrath.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Freaked out ninja still lives!! Wow, he's like a cameo in this fic. Will probably be a cameo for other fics as well! X3 just like the **Johnny** dude in **Metal Gear**!!

Freaked out Foot Ninja: T-that was scary!! T0T

Kazriku: Get used to it wimp! (slapped his back)

Envy: (cackles) Wimp! What a WIMP!!

Pride: Shut up Envy! (massages his temple)

Freaked out Foot Ninja: Why am I a 'Freaked out Foot Ninja'?

Kazriku: Uhh.. I haven't decide a name for yeh…

Freaked out Foot Ninja: Well figure it out ASAP!!

Raph: Yeah, it's really annoyin' ta call him 'Freaked out Foot Ninja'.

Mikey: Let's just call him FOFN for short!

Donnie: That sounds… weird.

Leo: Let's get ready for the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them at all! I don't wanna be sued!!

**A/N: **Time for Bishop and Vilgax to reappear in the ficcie! XP

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: ****Losing Myself**

'Wrath.'

'Hello, _brother_,' said Wrath tauntingly. He was wearing an upgraded version of his Dark Knight armor which Cody had brought back from the future to fix it for him on Leonardo's request. The armor looked brand new with minor changes to it. The disk on his chest looked like the Omnitrix with the exception that it glowed orange instead of green. It no longer has the Forever Knights insignia on its right shoulder guard.

Envy got up from the rubbles and groaned; a hand on his helmeted head. He saw Wrath in his upgraded armor, 'Dude, that is so not fair!!'

'Like the new look?' asked the red eyed Sin as he activated his laser blades.

Pride ignored the terrified Foot Ninja and turned to face Wrath, 'So, how is our dear Michelangelo doing?'

'Just fine,' replied Wrath.

Pride grinned, 'Good.'

Raphael stared at the Sins, 'I ain't likin' this.'

* * *

Bishop stared at the extra remote in his hand which Whitaker had kept secretly for him. He was considering his option about pushing the red button or not. His informer told him that the turtle brothers had rescued Michelangelo and that Wrath had been _**extracted**_ from the teenager when he was cloned.

'Well? Are you going to make him come to us or not?' asked the white haired scientist impatiently.

Bishop glared at him, 'I don't want my greatest subject to die because of this! I **need** him alive not dead!'

'The only way to get him is either by luring him out and capture him OR by pushing that button an make him come to us like an ant attracted to a candy.'

The agent growled, 'You will be held responsible if he died!'

'Why me?!' the scientist whined.

'Because you made me do this,' said the dark haired man as he pushed the button.

* * *

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his lips. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain and annoyance at the blaring sound in his head. He could not hear Splinter's frantic cry for him.

'My son! What is the matter?!' asked the rat worriedly.

'Ughhhh!! What is that sound?! Make it stop!!' cried the blond.

April and Gwen rushed in, 'Master Splinter, what's wrong?!'

Splinter's eyes were wide with fear and concern, 'I do not know! He was in deep meditation moments ago before this happened!'

April nearly choked when she heard the rat said that the blond was "in deep meditation before this happened". She shook her head and held the blond's shoulders, 'MIKEY!'

'It must be the chip in his head! It must've been activated!' said Gwen.

'AAAARGH!! Make it stop!!'

'What the hell?!' asked Casey as he reached the door. Cody appeared beside him, his eyes wide with fear.

'I-it's happening again?!'

'What?' asked the vigilante.

The future boy turned and dashed toward Donatello's lab, searching for anything that could help block out the chip's signal to disable it. He turned to Charmcaster who groaned. She opened her eyes, 'W-what's wrong? Who's in pain?'

'No time to explain! Mikey needs help!'

The duo in the lab heard April and Gwen let out terrified cries. There was a loud crash. Cody ran to the door and saw Casey lying on top of the broken table in the living room. The man groaned and sat up, 'M-Mikey. Why the hell did you-'

The burly man paused when the blond landed on top of him. His eyes were furious and he had a deep scowl on his face. Splinter ran out of his room, 'Michelangelo! My son!'

The teenager's head whipped to the rat and he growled at him. He turned to the entrance and dashed for the door. Splinter appeared in his path and he reached out to push him aside but he suddenly paused. He staggered back, clutched his head and groaned, 'D-dad… run!'

'No my son! I will not!'

'Get away from me!' cried the blond as he leapt over the rat then dashed out of the entrance right after it swished open. The old rat dashed after his son but he could not catch up because of his son's superhuman speed. He slowed down to a stop because his muscle ached and he stared sadly as his son disappeared into a corner, 'Michelangelo…'

* * *

The three turtles paused. They suddenly have a pang of something was wrong. They stared at each other and were startled when Wrath clutched his head and screamed in agony. Pride stumbled back in shock, 'W-what the?!'

'Wrath!?' cried the turtles concerned.

'I-it's… Mikey…' said Wrath through gritted teeth.

Donatello's eyes widened, 'No…'

'BISHOP!!' said Raphael angrily.

'Damn!' said Pride as he backed away. He turned to Envy who stood still beside him, dumbfounded. The Silver Knight ran toward the window, 'Envy!'

The Green Knight snapped out of his trance and followed him. They smashed through the window and used grappling hooks to swing from building to building. They then landed on a rooftop and began running from one to another.

'They're getting away!' said Leonardo.

Wrath grabbed his wrist and shook his head. His face etched with pain behind his mask, 'N-no… they're going after Mikey!'

'I'm on it!' said Stinkfly as he whizzed passed them and out through the window. The turtles were surprised to see him, 'BEN?!'

Ben flew after the two leaping knights. He flew further and saw the familiar blond teenager running from rooftop to rooftop. He flew lower to get his attention, 'MIKEY!'

The blond didn't stop. All he had repeating in his mind was 'Get to headquarters A.S.A.P.'. He skidded to a halt when Stinkfly landed in front of him. With a growl he whipped out his Nunchukus and began spinning them around wildly. The insectoid alien held his claws up and shook his head, 'Mikey it's me! Ben!'

'Obstructions must be eliminated,' said the blond monotonously.

Ben yelped in surprise and pain when one of the wooden weapons struck him. He took flight to avoid the in coming attacks. The blond immediately ran off once the alien was out of his sight but he was completely aware that he was being followed. He turned and threw two shurikens at him. One missed and the other hit one of his wings but it doesn't affect the insectoid alien.

Ben shot some green goop at him but missed. The blond was just too agile to hit. He flew low and attempt to lift him into the air but the blond dodged his claws. Michelangelo spun and hit his hands hard and he let out a cried pain, 'OW! Cut it out Mikey!'

'Outta the way stink bug!' cried Envy as he and Pride ran passed him, after the blond ninja.

'It's Stinkfly! Hey, wait! You're- aww man!'

'Michelangelo glanced behind him and saw two new pursuers tailing him. He narrowed his eyes and leapt off the building. Envy was flabbergasted at his action and slowed down but Pride was smarter and he knew what the blond was up to so he ran faster. He followed the blond and as expected saw him used clothes lines to swing down to the alleyway without injuring himself. He used his grappling hook to swing down after the blond.

Once his feet touched the ground he ran after the blond who was heading toward the streets. He smirked behind his mask, 'You're not getting away easily!'

The Sin stopped when the path in front of him was covered in sticky green goop web. His head snapped up and he growled at Ben who grinned and gave him a salute, 'See ya!'

Envy caught up to him, 'I got your back bro!'

The Green Knight gave him a boost and he leapt over the net of green goop covering his path. He landed on the other side and continued his pursuit after the blond ninja. It was almost impossible for him to track the blond's presence as it began to fade from his mind's eye. He searched for the insectoid alien and grinned when he saw him in the air. He muttered a 'thanks idiot' and followed him.

Ben tried to keep up with the blond ninja but he was suddenly tackled by Vilgax who appeared out of nowhere. They crashed to the ground and the Omnitrix beeped as a time out sign, 'Aww man! Not-'

There was a green flash and he was back to regular Benjamin Tennyson, '-now!'

'The Omnitrix,' hissed Vilgax.

'I'm not handing it over to you!' said Ben.'

The alien chuckled, 'No, indeed. I'm taking it from you!'

The brunette's eyes widened and he was startled when a strange cylindrical device was slammed onto his left wrist. He screamed at the jolt of electricity and when the device was removed, the Omnitrix was no longer on his wrist.

'The Omnitrix, it's finally mine!!' said Vilgax victoriously. He was startled when the device was snatched off his hand by a blur of black and orange. He turned to Michelangelo who hugged the device close to his chest, the teen glance at him with his icy blue eyes before he ran off. Vilgax roared in anger and ran after him. The brunette groaned as he sat up. He got up to his feet and ran after them.

Michelangelo heard a whizzing sound and he did a summersault to avoid from being tackled by Sixsix. He turned into an alleyway and unseen by his pursuers he stuck his right hand into the opening found on the device. He felt something cold attached itself onto his wrist and he pulled his hand out to see the Omnitrix.

He threw the device over his head. Vilgax caught it but he immediately stopped when he heard the Omnitrix beeped. He looked up and saw it on Michelangelo's wrist. The blond's face remained emotionless as he slammed his left hand onto the Omnitrix. There was a green flash and there stood a Kinecelaran.

'**NOOO**!!' cried Vilgax as the Kinecelaran dashed off past him and Sixsix.

Ben nearly fell back when a powerful gust of wind went past him. He saw a streak of blue and black, 'XLR8?!'

* * *

Bishop and Whitaker waited anxiously at the hangar. There was a powerful gust of wind and there stood a lizard-like alien wearing a helmet. There was a beep and then a bright flash of green. The duo opened their eyes and stared at Michelangelo. Bishop smirked, 'Welcome, Michelangelo.'

The teen nodded, 'Sir.'

Whitaker stared at the Omnitrix on the teen's wrist, 'Awesome! You even got the Omnitrix!'

'That was part of his mission,' said the dark haired agent.

'Now, come with me,' said the scientist as he led the blond into the building. The teenager obliged like a robot, his eyes omitting life and face remained expressionless. Bishop smirked and pushed his shades up with his index finger, 'Things are going according to plan.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Wahahaha!! Mikey's in Bishop's grasp! What _evil_ things will he make the ninja do? And oh, Vilgax's running a tantrum because he lost the Omnitrix… what a big baby…

Vilgax: What did you say?!

Raph: I believe she called you a big baby, heheh.

Vilgax: You will die PUNY human!!

Kazriku: What DID you call me?! (pulls out a HUGE laser cannon)

Vilgax: Uh-oh!

Other characters: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

There was a huge explosion and you can see a burned miniature Vilgax flying off into the horizon.

Ben: (hair singed) W-whoa… scary temper.

Mikey: Dude! She's much scarier than an angry Wrath!!

Wrath: agreed!

Kazriku: WHO'S NEXT?!

Everyone shrank away from her when they saw her eyes flashed with demonic wrath. She grinned madly and turned away, laughing like a maniac.

Gwen: Oookay, let's go to the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or Ben 10. If I do, I'd really make this FanFiction into a cartoon.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! And to those who've read my story, thank you too!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: I am Sin**

'You!' growled Vilgax as he picked up the eleven year old brunette by his shirt. He shook the boy back and forth angrily, 'Tell me where he's going or suffer my wrath!'

'I-don't-know! I-think-I'm-gonna-hurl!' replied the boy.

'Where is he?!' asked Pride as he came to a stop behind Vilgax.

The Chimera Sui Generis turned to him, dropping the boy in his grasp. His eyes narrowed at the knight who reminds him of Wrath. He saw a Green Knight coming into view, he growled at them, 'Who are you?!'

'None of your business squid-face!' said Pride as he marched toward Ben and grabbed his head with one hand, 'Tell me where he is!'

'Ow! I don't know! He took the Omnitrix and fled!'

'The Omnitrix?' asked the Sin as he gazed down at the boy's left wrist and found it missing.

Envy huffed, 'No fair! How come he gets the Omnitrix?!'

'How dare you ignore me!' roared Vilgax.

Pride leaped aside to avoid the alien's clawed hand. He equipped himself with his Katana and seethed, 'That's it! You're DEAD!!'

The huge alien hissed when the metallic weapon sliced his right face, he stumbled back and prepared himself to counter attack. Ben noticed the cut on the alien's face healed within seconds. That's when he finally realized that Vilgax has finally healed, no more mechanical limbs, 'W-what? How?'

'Thanks to the blood sample I got from your friend, I am able to heal myself quickly!' said Vilgax. He rained a combo of punches at Pride who dodged nimbly. The Knight threw his Katana at the alien but it missed when Vilgax tilted his head to the side. He didn't notice Envy leapt into the air behind him and caught the weapon. He raised it high and swung it down but Sixsix tackled him in midair, it only grazed the Chimera Sui Generis.

Pride cursed because now he is weaponless. He dodged between the alien's legs and tried attacking him from behind with a spinning kick. Vilgax stumbled forward. He regained his composure and turned to the Silver Knight. He hit the knight square in the chest and smashed him into the ground. Pride groaned and lay still, his head spinning.

Ben was standing at a safe distance from the battle. He stared at them both in fear and awe, 'Oh man, if only I have the Omnitrix!'

'Ben!'

The brunette turned and saw the three turtle brothers and Wrath. Donatello stopped beside him to check if he's injured and he sighed, 'W-where's Mikey?'

'He ran off as XLR8! He took the Omnitrix!' replied the boy as he showed the turtle his left wrist which no longer had the Omnitrix.

'The Om- how?!' asked the purple banded turtle.

'Vilgax got it off me with that device!' replied the brunette pointing to the cylindrical device now lying useless on the road.

Leonardo and Raphael turned to Wrath who had the distant look once again. The Sin blinked and swayed on his feet. The red banded turtle caught him before he fell. The red eyed blond shook his head, 'I can't get through him.'

They were startled when Sixsix whizzed passed them before crashing through a shop. Envy landed in front of them. He stood up and tilted his head to the right; there was a pop from his neck. His eyes twitched and he grinned at them, 'Is it time to continue our fight?'

'This guy is pissin' me off!' said Raphael as he gripped his Sais tightly.

Donatello held his Bo in front of him defensively, 'Don't forget to mention creepy!'

Envy cackled as he leapt into the air and swung the Katana at Leonardo. The turtle defended himself and he stumbled back when the Sin's feet crashed into his plastron. Raphael quickly took his place and began slicing and kicking at the envious Sin. He growled in annoyance, 'Stay. Still!!'

While he was preoccupied with the red banded turtle, Envy didn't notice Donatello sneaking up behind him and hit his side with his Bo. The Sin flung aside, he landed palms first and pushed himself off the ground and landed on his feet. He raised his arms in front off him just in time to block Wrath's foot from hitting his face. He skidded back a few centimeters and he did a back flip, took out three Shurikens from one of the hidden compartments on his waist and threw it at the Dark Knight.

Wrath deflected the Shurikens with his shield then he did an upper slice with his laser sword. Envy yelped when it sliced the chin of his helmet up over his cracked visor. The Sin instinctively shut his eyes when small pieces of his cracked visor showered his face. The air in his lungs was knocked out when he felt a powerful punch into his gut causing him to fall back onto the ground. He leapt up to his feet and growled at the Dark Knight.

'ENVY! My Katana!' cried Pride as he ducked under Vilgax's fist. The Green Knight spun around and threw the weapon in his hand at his comrade. The Silver Knight caught it when he leapt in midair. He spun around and slashed Vilgax's left arm off, green blood squirting from his blood vessels. The alien roared in pain and gripped his left shoulder as he took a few steps back.

There was a sickening crunching sound and everyone watched with wide eyes as the alien's missing arm grew from his shoulder. Vilgax took a few heavy breaths before he stood straight and flexed his newly grown arm, 'I should give Dr. Animo the credits.'

'No way!!' said Envy amazed.

Pride pointed his Katana at the Green Knight and growled, 'Don't be a fool! I know what you're thinking!'

The envious Sin groaned and equipped himself with his lance. Ben and the turtles turned to Wrath questioningly. The red eyed Sin shrugged, 'Uhh, he's thinking about cutting one off his fingers off and see if it'll regenerate.'

'Oh, man! That's sick!' said Ben with a grimace.

'That one's crazy I tell ya!' said Raphael slightly amused.

Leonardo cleared his throat, 'And pretty stupid.'

Envy turned to them, 'I heard that!!'

They all tensed when they heard the sound of police sirens. Pride scowled and turned to ran off into the alleyway. Envy groaned and followed him; he gave them a salute, 'Adios!'

Vilgax glared at Ben and the remaining ones, 'This is not over Tennyson!'

'We better go,' said Leonardo as he retreated into an alleyway. His brothers followed him. Ben was reluctant; he kept his gaze on Vilgax who stood there staring back at him. Donatello pulled him by his shoulder and he broke eye contact with the alien and followed the turtles down the opened manhole.

Wrath glared at the Chimera Sui Generis, 'The next time we meet, you and I have a score to settle.'

The alien growled before he turned away, picked up the Omnitrix extractor and fled. The Dark Knight glanced up to see Sixsix fly off overhead. He turned around and jumped down into the opened manhole. He shut it quickly above him as two police cars skid to a halt.

'What do we do now?' asked Ben.

'We find Mikey,' said Leonardo seriously.

* * *

'So? How do you like it?' asked Whitaker as he step back.

Michelangelo stared at his black-gloved hands. He was suited in black cybernetic suit with some grey streaks on his chest down to his outer leg and up to his inner arm. He wore a sort of half-helmet which only covers his face with a metallic visor. Like the Forever Knight's armor, there was an internal screen on the visor which shows the status of the cybernetic suit and the person wearing it.

The metallic parts of the suit are flexible and some parts of the suit are made of _shape_ _memory polymer_ which if deformed will returned to its original shape when a small electric charge is applied. The Omnitrix was still attached to his right wrist and it was kept hidden under what looked like a device attached to his right arm.

The teenager nodded his head in approval. The white haired scientist huffed, 'You don't talk much do you?'

'He only responds to me.'

The cyber ninja looked up at his Master who entered the lab. Bishop smirked, 'I see you're ready. You will be codenamed as Sin, understood?'

'Yes sir,' replied Michelangelo monotonously.

'Sin? Are you serious?!'

The ninja growled at Whitaker for judging his Master's choice of name for him. The scientist held his hand up in front of him in surrender and backed away, 'Okay! Okay!'

The dark haired agent chuckled in amusement, 'Come Sin, I have a mission for you.'

Michelangelo followed the agent out of the lab and listen to his orders, 'I want you to capture the Negative Ten. They've done enough damage and are now becoming a great threat to us. They must be brought down to justice!'

'Yes sir.'

Bishop stopped and turned to him, 'One more thing, if you see Dr. Julia Crowley, eliminate her. And don't use the Omnitrix unless you have no other options.'

'Understood.'

A smile graced the agent's lips and he patted the teen's shoulder, 'Good.'

* * *

The alarm was blaring followed by panicked screams of people as they ran out of the bank, even the security guard. Acid Breath grinned and turned to his two companions, 'Hurry up will you?!'

'We'll get out of here ASAP if you help us!' said Frightwig irritably as she put her hands on her hips. She carried two bags full off money with her _living_ hair.

Thumbskull hauled a bag, three times bigger than the ones Frightwig had, over his shoulder. He turned to the skinny Circus Freak, 'Yeah, she's right.'

'Shut up and just do what we came here for!' hissed Acid Breath.

The trio was startled when two disks landed onto the floor between them. There was a red blinking light and they beeped rapidly before exploding. The three Circus Freaks coughed at the smoke and dust flying around them. Acid Breath noticed a movement on his left and turned just in time to face a black fist. It connected his face and sent him flying out of the smoke covered area.

Frightwig turned to where she heard the smacking sound and she gasped when something flew at her. It sprang open and she fell onto the floor, the heavy net weighing her down to the floor. She tried to push it off her but it was too heavy for her. Thumbskull who saw her fell went to help her, 'Frightwig!'

'Watch out!'

The colossal man stumbled back when two small balls exploded in front of him. He rubbed his irritated eyes and blinked at the tears. He saw a black figure with what seemed like golden hair running straight at him. He swung an arm forward but the figure dodged it and slammed its left shoulder into his gut.

Thumbskull took a few steps back, wheezing. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to rid the irritation. He saw the black figure appeared out of nowhere again and this time he was struck hard with a kick to the side of his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

'Thumbskull!' cried Frightwig worriedly. She watched fearfully as the black figure approached her. He pushed a button on the left side of his helmet, 'Targets subdued.'

'W-who are you?'

Michelangelo gazed down at her, 'I am… Sin.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Finally! The Circus Freaks made their appearance in this fic!! Well, they won't play a major part here though… So the remaining Negative 10 who hasn't appeared here is… Sublimino! He will appear in the next chappie!

Acid Breath: That's all? Just once?!

Kazriku: (nods her head) Yup! Just once!'

Acid Breath: Not fair!!

Thumbskull: Uhh… I'd rather not face that robot-ninja guy again…

Frightwig: Me too.

Acid Breath: I don't care! I want to be in the fic!! (starts breathing out acid)

Kazriku: Ahhhhhhh!! **REIJI**!!(name of her laptop)

Frightwig & Thumbskull: Uh-oh…

Kazriku: (transform to her demonic wrath form; big black shadow with horns, wings and glowing red eyes) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!

Acid Breath: I'm dead.

_CENSORED_

Donnie: Ahem, off to the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own both TMNT and Ben 10. Don't sue me!!

**A/N: **Sloth and Gluttony made their move…

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Down On My Knees**

Wrath felt oddly exhausted. He was in no pain, that's a good sign but the exhaustion is making it hard for him to concentrate on the conversation. Leonardo noticed how pale the Sin was and he stopped explaining his plan, 'Wrath? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine... Don't mind me…' replied the blond not realizing how weak he sounded to everyone in the room.

The Fearless Leader shot his purple banded brother a worried glance and Donatello stood up from his seat and stood beside the teenager who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Wrath shook his head and looked up at the turtle, 'What?'

'Maybe you should lie down. You don't look like you're fine,' said Donatello worriedly.

The Sin scowled, 'I said I'm f-'

Raphael instantly got up from his seat when he saw the Sin falling into Donatello's plastron. Although Wrath is a different person, he couldn't help seeing Michelangelo in the Sin. His eyes were half opened and they were glazed. His breathing came in short gasps as if he had run a mile.

'Donnie, what's wrong with 'im?'

'I'm not sure, probably has something to do with Mikey. They are _linked_ after all.'

'Take him to Michelangelo's room,' said Splinter as he stood up. His sons gave him an odd look and he smiled, 'I do not wish to worry Miss Clair.'

'Give 'im to me,' said Raphael as he took the teenager from his purple banded brother and carried him bridal style. He walked up the flight of stairs and into Michelangelo's room which he found was shockingly clean. Splinter came behind him and the rat nodded, 'Miss Tennyson had done a very good job.'

'Ya asked her to clean Mikey's room? Boy, must a' been one awful experience.'

The red banded turtle laid the blond teenager onto the bed and he scowled seeing how pale he looked. _What did Bishop made Mikey do?_ He thought angrily. He nearly jumped when the blond let out a pained cry.

* * *

Michelangelo groaned. He had crashed through a wall when fighting against Joey a.k.a. Rojo. The redheaded woman grinned and pulled her cannon aside, 'Ha! Nobody messes with me!'

Her eyes widened when she saw the slightly damaged cybernetic suit repaired itself, 'What the hell? How'd you do that?!'

The cyber ninja sat up and shook his head before he leapt up to his feet. He whipped out a pair of metallic Nunchukus and twirled it around. Rojo growled and recharged her cannon. She gasped when the ninja suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked the cannon off her grasp. She raised her left hand to defend herself in time as the ninja swung one of his Nunchukus at her. She grimaced at the pain of the impact and her other hand quickly took out a combat knife.

The ninja leaned back when she sliced it at his face. He slapped it aside with the back of his left hand and then slammed his other palm into her chest causing her to stumble back. The redhead woman scowled, 'You're so damn annoying!'

Michelangelo didn't say anything but did a few back flips. The woman raised a brow questioningly but she looked up when she heard buzzing sounds. She saw Clancy and his swarm of wasps came to her rescue, 'About time you got here!'

'Ssstop being a princesss and fight!' said Clancy.

Rojo scowled, 'Hey! That's what I've been doing for the past twenty minutes! And I ain't no princess like Charmcaster!'

Michelangelo threw three small balls at the swarm of wasps and they exploded. One by one, the wasps fell onto the ground unmoving. Clancy hissed, 'My babysss!!'

'Ha! Who's being the princess now?'

Clancy turned to the cyber ninja and he opened his mouth wide. A swarm of wasps flew out and flew straight for the ninja. Michelangelo threw a baseball sized ball at Clancy, it beeped and a heavy net covered him and dragged him down to the ground. He then did a few more back flips and throwing more marble sized balls at the wasps which exploded and killed them.

'What is this guy?! He ain't tired at all!' said Rojo as she picked up her cannon. She was startled when a two blade Shuriken imbedded into it and caused it to spark. She dropped it and took out a gun instead. She aimed it at the approaching ninja but before she could pull the trigger he grabbed her hand and twisted it to the side. She screamed in pain and dropped it. She gasped when he slammed his knee into her guts.

Michelangelo watched the red haired woman fall onto her knees, clutching her abdomen in pain, gasping for air. He kicked her and knocked her unconscious. He turned to Clancy who was trying to free himself of the net but he was zapped when Michelangelo pressed a button on his arm guard. The insect mutant fell unconscious. The cyber ninja pressed the button on the left side of his helmet, 'Targets subdued.'

'_Excellent work. Return to base. You need rest to face the remaining members of the Negative Ten, especially Wrath._'

'Yes sir.'

The device on his right arm revealed the Omnitrix and he transformed into Fourarms. He picked up the fallen Negative Ten members and leapt off into the air with great distance. He did not notice a Forever Knight Ninja watching his every move. The ninja turned away and headed off to home base to report his discovery.

* * *

'So, you were right after all Dr. Animo. It seems that Bishop has regain control over Michelangelo and is now using him to capture us,' said Driscoll.

Dr. Animo smirked as he petted his giant feline creation. He gazed at the faces of the remaining members of the Negative Ten; Driscoll, Sublimino and he himself. Sublimino had cold sweat running down his face, it was obvious that he is afraid of the new threat.

The mad scientist cleared his throat, 'But not to worry, with my genetically enhanced pets, we can bring that brat down!'

'Genetically enhanced? All of your creations are monsters!' said Sublimino.

'What I meant is that now they have healing abilities, it will be very difficult to destroy them. I doubt your hypnotic skill will work on that boy at all!' hissed Dr. Animo to the short hypnosis.

'Silence!'

The two nearly bald men turned to Driscoll as he spoke his plan, 'You two will find Pride and Envy. Those two have the DNA sample of the _perfect human_. We will use them to create multiple clones which would be in our command after Crowley is done with the new Mind Controlling Chips.'

'Right, as if those two would come with us willingly,' said Dr. Animo sarcastically.

'Take this with you,' said the Forever Knight King as he threw a small remote to him. The mad scientist raised a brow and he explained the use of the remote, 'Crowley had implanted an Electronic Scrambler into their _Cerebral Cortex_. If they cause you any trouble, with a push of that button they will writhe in pain and will have to obey you.'

'Let me have that!' said Sublimino as he grabbed it from the scientist's hand.

Driscoll turned away, 'However, don't let them get their hands on it or it will be you two who will suffer in their hands.'

* * *

Wrath groaned as he sat up. He held the back of his head, 'What the shell did Bishop get you into?'

'Still can't get through him?' asked Leonardo as he entered the room with a tray of food. He sat on the bed by Wrath's feet and placed the tray on the teen's lap, 'Here, April insists that you eat something.'

A half hearted laugh escaped the blond's lips, 'At a time of crisis like this?'

'How do you feel now?'

'Well, other than the throbbing pain at the back of my head, I'm okay I guess… How's Clair doing?' asked the Sin as he picked up the spoon on the tray.

The blue banded turtle gave him a small smile, 'She's doing well. In fact, she's able to walk around the lair now.'

Wrath nearly choked at the spaghetti he was eating, 'When did that happen?!'

'Just two hours ago. She fell asleep half an hour ago but she said the pain's not that unbearable anymore so don't worry.'

'That's good to hear…' he paused and had the distant gaze in his eyes. Leonardo waited impatiently for the coming news from the Sin. After nearly five minutes of waiting, the turtle began to worry. He sighed when Wrath blinked his eyes and life returned to his eyes. The Sin held his head and groaned, 'Aww, man! Killer headache!'

'Do you need some aspirins?' asked the turtle as he got up to his feet.

Wrath shook his head, 'It'll pass.'

'What is it?'

'Pride and Envy are captured by the Forever Knights… and Mikey is breaking apart.'

The turtle frowned, 'W-what do you mean?'

'We need to find him. His brain can't take anymore outside control.'

* * *

Michelangelo gritted his teeth as his hand gripped the porcelain sink tightly that his knuckles turned white. A sheet of cold sweat covering his face, his breathing was labored through his tightly clenched jaw. He glared at his reflection with his icy blue eyes, 'Must… gain… control…'

His hands flew to his head and he screamed at the pain. He staggered back until his bare back hit the cold tiled wall. He slid down to the floor, eyes shut tight trying to block out the pain. He fell onto his side feeling his energy draining, his vision blurring. He raised a hand as if trying to reach out to something, 'Wrath… help me…'

Before he was consumed by darkness, he saw a pair of black shoes approaching him in a hurry. _The pain… It hurts too much…_

'Sloth, it hurts…' said a childish voice with a sob. Michelangelo spun around to face a small blond boy who was wiping his tears with the back of his hand, 'W-who are you?'

'Shh, it'll be alright Gluttony,' said a teenager with white hair and bored violet eyes who appeared out of nowhere. He turned to Michelangelo, a pained expression on his face, 'Make the pain stop Mikey or we'll die.'

'How?! I can't make it stop!'

'Find Dr. Crowley. She knows how to make it stop,' sobbed the boy. He grinned widely behind his hands when Michelangelo nodded, 'O-okay. I'll try to gain control when I find her.'

A sly smirk crept on Sloth's face, '_Thank you_…'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

What are Sloth and Gluttony planning? Find out, maybe, in the next chapter!!

Mikey: Man, it's like a tug-o-war! Everyone wants me, the handsome, cool, gorgeous-

Raph: Shut it Mikey!! (smacks the blond up side the head)

Mikey: Ow!

Wrath: Argh! Hey!! I can feel that too ya know?!

Raph: Whoops, sorry Romeo!

Wrath: (eyes twitched) Stop calling me THAT!!

Donnie, Leo & Raph: (dance around) Wrath and Clair, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-

Wrath: (face flushed with anger and humiliation) **SHUT UP**!!

Mikey: What's going on?

Raph: Boy, you musta' lost some brain cells when you changed Mikey…

Mikey: No I do not!!

Donnie: I think Raph's right.

Mikey: (whines) Donnie!

Kazriku:… we'll leave them to argue about their opinions. Now, move to the next chapter please…


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** If I'm a millionaire, I'd be in charge of Mirage studios. I don't own TMNT and Ben 10!! If I do, it's just a dream…

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: ****To Be In Control**

'_Wrath… help me…_'

Wrath's eyes snapped open at the weak voice in his head. He stood up from his mediation spot abruptly, 'Mikey?!'

'Wrath, what's wrong?' asked Ben as he entered the room.

The red eyed Sin shook his head, 'I… I thought I heard…'

'_The pain… It hurts too much…_'

'Where's Leo?!' asked Wrath his voice rising with a hint of panic.

The brunette raised a brow, 'He's downstairs, getting ready to leave with the guys.'

The Sin rushed out of the room and leapt off the first floor and landed on the ground floor, startling Gwen and April. He pushed between them and grabbed Leonardo by his shoulders, staring at him in the eyes, 'We need to go, NOW!!'

'Wrath? What's going on?' asked Donatello concerned at the teenager's fearful expression. He never thought he would see such expression from the Sin.

'Mikey needs me! We have to find him before it's too late!'

Raphael poked his head out of the Battle Shell, 'To late fer what?'

Wrath shook his head, 'No time to explain!'

Leonardo put on his 'serious Leader mask' on and turned to everyone, 'Let's move!'

'Alright!' said Ben and Cody.

'No, you two stay here!'

'Aww...' whined the redhead.

Ben scowled, 'Why?!'

'Because you don't have the Omnitrix you doofus! You'll just get in the way!' said Gwen. She bit her bottom lip when she saw her cousin winced at her harsh reply, 'Ben... I'm sorry...'

The brunette turned away, 'Just... go already. You guys gotta get Mikey before it's too late...'

Everyone got into the Battle Shell, Gwen hesitated and watched her cousin stomped off toward Donatello's lab. She turned to Cody, 'Please make sure he doesn't get into trouble.'

Cody raised a brow, 'What do you mean?'

'You'll know later...' replied the young redhead sorceress with a smile.

* * *

Both Pride and Envy groaned in pain as they came to consciousness. Pride gritted his teeth, 'Damn…'

He vaguely remembered facing two old, nearly bald men. A short one wearing glasses and a taller one with yellowish skin tone. They were ambushed by a giant mutant feline and it irritated him because they were treated like a play toy by the creature. They were unable to kill it, it was too agile and every time they managed to injure the beast, it would heal within seconds.

When he was able to impale a steel beam through the beast, leaving it immobile, he suddenly felt a great pain in his head. It felt as if his head was going to split in half. He hazily remembered seeing Envy on his knees not far from him before he fell unconscious because of the pain.

'Duuude… my head's killin' me…' said Envy as he covered his face with his hands. He noticed something odd and pulled his hand away to find them not in metallic gloves, 'Huh?'

Pride sat up with a growl, 'They took away our suits!'

The captured Sins were wearing similar black T-shirt and black pants. They would look like identical twins if it weren't for Pride whose hair was now black as ink. The prideful Sin stared at his fringe and blew at it, 'Dark hair? Not bad…'

'Whoa, your eyes…' said Envy as he pointed at the dark haired Sin.

Pride blinked, 'Huh?'

'T-they're golden!'

'It seems that the Electric Scrambler has some sort of side effects on you two. Your appearance has changed,' said a familiar female voice.

Pride scowled, 'Crowley!'

The two captives shield their faces with their hands when the door opened. Bright light filtered in, blinding them. Julia Crowley stood with a smirk on her face, 'Welcome back, my sons.'

'We ain't your kids!' said Envy.

'Oh? But I created you.'

Envy swung his hand forward and ivory needles flew off his fingers. Julia step aside to avoid them. The Sin stared at his hand in awe, 'Sweet!'

Crowley looked thoughtful, 'Hmm, it must have something to do with the mutagen you each have when you were created.'

'What's Prides mutant ability?' asked Envy curiously.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?'

Envy turned to the other Sin who shrugged. The golden eyed Sin stared at his hands; he concentrated on any supernatural abilities that he could think of. He sighed when nothing happened but as his hand touched the wall he was leaning on when he stood up, his hand merged with the shadow. He pulled his hand out and stared at it. He clenched it into a fist, a grin on his face, 'Cool.'

Crowley quickly snatched the remote in her pocket and pressed the red button just as Pride manipulated the shadows to approach her. Both the Sins in the cell screamed in pain, head in their hands and they were down on their knees. The scientist pressed the button again and the pain receded.

Pride gritted his teeth and glared at the dark haired woman, 'Damn you!'

'Owie! My head! Oh man! The agony!' said Envy not wanting to let go of his throbbing head. He yelped when Pride smacked him up side the head, 'What the shell was that for?!'

'Stop being a drama queen! You're such a baby!' snapped the dark haired Sin.

'I'm not-' Envy paused when he saw Crowley raised the remote in her hand. He pouted childishly, crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her.

Pride scowled, 'What do you want with us?'

'I want you to capture Michelangelo.'

'Hey! That's what we've been trying to do!' said Envy.

'And Wrath.'

Pride and Envy stared at the scientist with an odd expression. The dark haired Sin frowned, 'Wrath? Why?'

'That is none of your concern Pride. Once you accomplished this mission, you two can do as much damage as you like, I don't care,' said Crowley nonchalantly.

The two Sins reluctantly approach her. Envy's every muscle twitched, he was getting tired of waiting, he wants to get out, 'So, when do we start?'

The woman smiled and took out two disks and hand it over to them, 'Now.'

Envy's eyes shone with excitement as he placed the disk on his chest and activated it. Pride rolled his eyes and did the same. Their new Cybernetic had minor upgrades. It felt much lighter than the previous ones and it now has ARM Auto Repair Mechanism where the armors will _**heal**_ from damage with the help of active self replicating nanomachines. Pride flexed his fingers, 'Ahh, nice to have the suits back.'

'Time to go hunting!' said Envy excitedly.

* * *

Michelangelo sat perched in a tree. He observed the patrolling Knights and memorized their patrol route. He was able to know that every two hours, they would change shifts and there would be a five minutes gap where there will be no one patrolling the grounds. His muscles ached because he hasn't moved an inch for the past three hours, fifty eight minutes and thirty five seconds.

The Cyber Ninja waited patiently for the next shift. He saw the Knights moved from their spot and entered the building and that's when he jumped down the tree and dashed toward the door unnoticed. He quickly hid himself up on the ceiling when he heard footsteps and people talking.

'Jeez, why do we get to work with a weirdo boss?' asked a short Knight.

'Because the pay is quite good?' replied the other one.

The latter took a moment to think, 'True but now, I think I'm regrettin' this…'

'Too late for that buddy!'

The ninja in hiding waited until the metallic door shut behind them before he leapt down. He silently dashed down the empty hallway, trying to figure out where he's going as he did so. He stopped when a door swished open and quickly knock the scientist out cold. He looked around to see if there's anyone else but none. He dragged the unconscious man into the lab and placed him on the nearest chair. He positioned the scientist as if he'd fallen asleep while working on the desk.

Michelangelo was about to leave the lab but he paused when something caught his attention. He stared at the odd pod-like machine which looked so familiar. He winced at the vision appearing in his head; _he was pushed into the machine and then there was this unbearable pain as if he was being ripped apart by long sharp claws_.

The blond clutched his head and staggered back. He groaned at the headache and tried to shake it off. He froze when he heard the metallic door behind him swished open. He heard the clicks of high heels on tiled floor and he turned to face a familiar pale skinned woman with dark hair.

Crowley looked up from her report and froze at the sight of the black clad ninja, 'W-who are you?!'

The Cyber Ninja rushed forward and held a Katana close to her throat, 'Crowley, where?'

'That's me…' replied the scientist. Her brows furrowed, she recognized his voice somewhere before. She let out the breath she didn't realized that she was holding when he withdrew.

The blond pointed to the door, 'Lock it.'

She obliged without hesitating by pressing the lock code, there was a beep and the light above the keypad turned red and then the door swung shut. Then she turned to him, 'What do you want, Michelangelo?'

The ninja grabbed her by her throat, 'Get the god DAMN chip outta my head!'

The woman raised a brow, 'W-why should I?'

The visor moved up and revealed the blond's face which was etched with both pain and anger. He let out what sound like a growl and hiss, '_Because __**we**__ want to be in control_.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Hah! Another personality issue rising! It's confusing to do but it's fun and exciting!! I wonder how this story will end… It's a pretty long story!! I haven't even made the part where the Purple Dragon scums trying to get the Omnitrix! OMG!!

Donnie: I have a feeling that we're going to face major angst… especially Mikey…

Mikey: Me? Why?

Raph: See? Ya really musta' lost some brain cells!

Mikey: Did not!

The three brothers went into a fitting argument.

Wrath: This is getting annoying… Riku! You better do something!

Kazriku: Nghh? I'm too sleepy…

Leo: I don't think she'll do anything at the moment…

Splinter: (sips tea and watched his sons with amusement) Ah, I believe it is time to move to the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT and Ben 10.

**A/N: **Well, I'm back to meh busy life… so I'll probably post one or two chapters…

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Broken Link**

Crowley stared at the blond's blue eyes, 'We?'

Michelangelo blinked then held his head with one hand, 'Huh?'

The scientist quickly stepped away from him as his grip on her weakened. She watched as the blond's confused expression changed to annoyance, 'Damn it… Get to work, NOW!!'

Crowley hesitated and continued to stare at him. She jumped when he pointed his Katana at her face in a second and growled, 'Move!'

She nodded and moved toward one of the machines in the room. She was cautious enough not to let him know that she had a communicator in her pocket and that it's on.

* * *

'He's here!' said Envy.

'That means Wrath is probably on his way here. This just makes our job much easier,' said Pride as he smirked.

The Green Knight shrugged, 'What about Mikey?'

'Don't mind him, I'm sure Crowley will bring out our brothers from him if not by intention then by accident. Come, we have guests to welcome.'

Envy grinned excitedly, 'Can't wait to see the look on their faces when we catch them off guard with our new abilities!'

'Ditto.'

* * *

Ben scowled, 'It's not fair!'

Charmcaster stirred in her bed, 'That's the eight time I heard you said that… shut up will ya? You're such a loser!'

The brunette pouted, 'Even though I don't have the Omnitrix, it doesn't mean I can't do anything to help them!! And why is it **me** who has to watch over **you**?! It's so not fair!'

The silver haired sorceress sat up with a groan, 'Ugh, will you shut up already?! Now I know why Gwen always calls you a dweeb!! And F.Y.I. you're not the only one who has to _baby-sit_ me, Cody's here too!!'

Cody who had remained silent sighed, 'No fighting you guys… please?'

Ben was about to say something but Charmcaster beat him to it, 'Shut it Tennyson!'

The brunette's mouth clamped shut and he pouted. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the sorceress. They remained silent for about five minutes until Ben had had enough, 'Argh! I'm going to help them, whether they want me around or not!'

Cody stood up and grabbed his shoulder, 'But Ben! You don't have the Omnitrix!'

'Who needs the Omnitrix when you have skills and a hover board?' replied the brunette with a confident grin.

Cody hesitated for a moment, 'I-I'm going with you!'

'Oh no you don't!' said the silver haired sorceress with a huff.

'C'mon Charmcaster! Don't you want to make sure Wrath is safe?'

The teen blinked, 'Wrath? Oh, you mean Michel?'

Ben rolled his eyes, 'Whatever.'

Charmcaster fell silent. She stared at her hands and clenched them into tight fists. She stared at the two younger teenagers with determined violet gaze, 'Okay, I'm going with you but if we're in trouble, I blame **you** Tennyson!'

'A-are you sure?! You're injured!' said Cody worriedly.

'Don't worry about me, I've had much worst beatings in my life that I'm too stubborn to fall down on my knees and give up like a baby.'

The redhead gulped and turned to Ben with pleading eyes, 'Wrath will kill us if anything happens to her…'

Ben waved his hand off coolly, 'Don't worry, I've fought with her. She's a tough cookie!'

Charmcaster smirked proudly, 'I take that as a compliment.'

'We are so going to be in trouble!'

* * *

Leonardo stared at everyone around him, they were outside the Forever Knights headquarters, 'Okay, Gwen and Max you're with Donnie. You guys will search the West Wing. Raph, you and Casey search the East. Wrath, you're going with-'

'Me,' said Splinter as he stepped forward.

His sons gave him a strange look and the rat nodded, 'Trust me my sons.'

Wrath blinked and stared at the rat, '…why?'

'Because I am sure you will be the first who will find Michelangelo and when you find him, I wish to be there for him…'

Leonardo nodded reluctantly, 'Okay. Master Splinter, Wrath, you guys take the North Wing. I'll see if there's an underground base. If you find any information that relates to Mikey or us, destroy it. And Make sure to keep in contact guys.'

Everyone nodded their head and went their separate ways. Max and Gwen followed Donnie closely. Raphael kept reminding his vigilante friend to be a stealthy as possible and Leonardo has no problem sneaking in behind the guards guarding the doors.

'Come now,' said Splinter as he stood beside Wrath who placed the black disk on his chest. The Sin nodded and then they moved swiftly and kept themselves hidden in the shadows. Wrath hoisted the old rat up to an air shaft opening which the rat managed to pry off with his cane. The red eyed Sin looked around before leaping up to follow the rat into the narrow vent. Luckily, both of them were small enough to fit in.

* * *

It was a strange feeling. He was conscious but he didn't know what happened around him. The slight throbbing in his head is like a reminder that he is alive but he felt so light headed, like he's in a dream but he was positively sure he's awake. Michelangelo's eyes opened tiredly. He blinked and stared at the white ceiling above him. He groaned and held his forehead with one hand, 'Ughhh, what happened?'

'You're awake. I've removed the chip implanted into your Cerebral Cortex just as you asked,' said a woman's voice.

The blond turned his head to his side and stared at the dark haired scientist, _What chip? Cerebral Cortex? I think I heard Donnie mentioned that when he's talking about brain or something like that,_ he thought warily. He sat up and his hand moved to the back of his head where he felt a slight throbbing pain, 'I… I don't understand… Cerebral Cortex? Ain't it uhh, a risky thing if it has something to do with brain surgery?'

Crowley beamed proudly, 'With alien technology, it's not a risk at all. Thanks to your healing ability, you won't have a scar of the surgery at all. It's like it never happened.'

She watched the blond looked around, confusion visible in his azure eyes, 'Do you remember how you got here?'

'Uhh, sort of. I'm not… sure but I think I remember coming here…' replied the blond hesitantly. He got off the bed, swayed a bit on his legs before moving to the nearby desk and leaned on it for support. He shook his head, his vision was swaying side to side and blurring. He felt a grip on his right shoulder and he looked up to face the scientist's smirking face, 'Wha-'

He felt something pressed against his abdomen and he let out a cry when he felt a sudden jolt of electricity. He stumbled back and fell into the opened pod-like machine. The door swished shut and he stared at her fearfully, 'W-what are you doing?!'

'My work,' she replied with a smile. She pressed the start button on the main control and the machine whizzed.

Michelangelo tensed and looked around the small space fearfully; a sense of claustrophobic gripped his heart. A bright light surrounded him and he heard himself screaming in pain. He slammed his back against the wall and stared at his hand, terrified as it seemed to melt. His eyes clenched shut when he was engulfed by an unbearable pain. It felt like hundreds of small sharp claws were clawing at him, ripping him into pieces, everything hurts like hell, 'STOP!'

Michelangelo staggered toward the door. He slammed his fists at it, causing the machine to shake. He clenched his jaws tightly, 'PLEASE **STOP!!**'

Then he felt it, something was being ripped apart from him. He nearly lost conscious at the pain. A strong hand grabbed his left shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to stare at a replica of himself. The replica looked at him sadly with his violet eyes, 'It'll be over soon…'

* * *

Splinter turned to the Sin behind him who fell on all four. His body shook as if he's freezing in the arctic and he groaned. The rat rushed to his side, 'What is the matter?!'

'I-it's happening… again,' replied Wrath through gritted teeth. He tried to suppress the scream rising up his throat.

'What?'

'Mikey's being eergh!! C-cloned.'

Before the rat could help comfort the blond, he leapt back when sharp ivory spikes landed in front of him. He glared at his attacker, who was wearing Green Knight armor. Envy snickered, 'I found them,' he said in a sing-song voice.

The shadow on the floor rose and formed into a Silver Knight, 'Good job Envy and lookie here, it's the old rat.'

Wrath growled at him, '…P-Pride'

'Ah, looks like Crowley's doing what I have expected. Too bad that you and Mikey are linked, though the pain you felt is doubled from what he felt. Isn't that right, Wrath?'

'Shut up,' hissed the red eyed Sin.

'Temper, temper. You'll get all wrinkly if you scowl like that,' said the Green Knight.

Wrath shut his eyes tight, 'Fuck off Envy!'

Pride manipulated the shadows to slam Wrath against a wall, 'This is your last chance _brother_. Join us or die!'

A strangled laugh escaped the blond's lips, 'As if you'd dare! You… c-cant kill me! I'm _linked_ with Mikey! And we both know how much… you need him. I die, he dies!'

Wrath expected the Silver Knight to be angry but instead he laughed, 'Oh, you are so wrong! I know a way to break the _link_ between you two.'

The blond Sin's eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

The machine's door swished open and Crowley waited expectantly for someone to step out. She frowned when no one appeared and approached it. Her eyes widened at the sight and she took a few steps back, 'No… this is not supposed to happen… no…'

Michelangelo's body hung motionless against the wall inside the machine, an Icicle through his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

* * *

Wrath gripped his chest, 'No… he can't be… No, no, no ,no, NO!! MIKEY!!'

Pride grinned, 'The _link _is broken.'

The red eyed Sin activated his armor. Then he leapt forward with an angry roar, eyes flashing an angry red, '**DAMN YOU**!!'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Whahahah!! A cliffie!! I imagine this to be a cartoon and it was so AWESOME!! The change of scene adds up with the mood… But this is just a fanfiction. XP

Donnie: (sob) Mikey… please hang in there bro…

Mikey: Ughh… I'm sorry bros…

Leo: Don't give up Mikey!

Mikey: I don't think I'll make it…

Raph: No! Don't say that!

Kazriku: What the hell are you- WHOA!! What the hell is that stench?! EWWW!

Ben: Hey! It's not that bad! (glares)

Kazriku: How long hasn't he showered?

Gwen: (wearing a gas mask) A whole week.

Kazriku: Gross!!

Mikey: Why do I have to be the one scrubbing him clean?!

Others: … we didn't ask you to do it at all.

Mikey: WHAT?! But this note says-

Kazriku: Lemme see that! Hey, it's from… Envy? (glances at the maniac Sin)

Envy: Hehehehehehe (eyes twitching and drool dripping)

Everyone: (shuffles away from him)

Pride: Good job Envy! (pats his head like a dog)

Envy: I'm a good boy, ain't I?

Kazriku: T-they're weird… --


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. But I own the Sins, Dr. Crowley, Dr. Whitaker and Johnny (the Freaked out Foot Ninja XD)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: We, Monsters (Part One)**

Splinter watched as the Dark Knight attacked the Silver Knight furiously, blinded by fury. He could not comprehend what had happened but his instinct told him that something horrible happened to his youngest son. The old rat did a back flip to avoid a rain of ivory spikes from Envy's exposed right hand. The Green Knight thrust his lance forward and Splinter knocked it aside with his staff.

He ducked a kick from the knight and counter attacked with a swing of his cane toward the knight's head. Envy tilted his head back and the wooden cane missed by mere centimeters. Splinter fell to the floor and swept the knight off his feet using his cane however the knight landed palms first then pushed himself off the floor. He made a twist in the air and threw three ivory spikes at the Ninja Master. The rat leapt back and Envy realized the old rat was running short of breath.

'You're getting old **father**!' said the Sin gleefully.

'I am not your father!' replied the rat as he aimed a kick at the Sin's chest, which, the Sin sidestepped. Envy grabbed the rat's leg and swung him around a few times before releasing his grip and sent the old rat soaring. The rat was confused and he could not determine which is up and which is down.

'FATHER!!' cried Wrath concerned. He left his battle with Pride and dashed toward the rat and caught him with a grunt before the rat fell headfirst to the floor, 'Are you alright?'

'Y-yes… I am fine.'

'Love is weakness Wrath!!' cried Pride.

He turned to Pride just as a shadow clawed hand approached him. He gasped when the shadow hit him hard in the chest and slammed him against the ceiling. The shadow retreated and he fell onto the floor, landing pathetically face first. The Sin gritted his teeth and tried to get up but Pride slammed one of his feet on his head, forcefully pressing him to face the floor.

'Like I said, love is weakness.'

'No… not true…' said Wrath as he grabbed Pride's ankle.

Pride gritted his teeth, 'We're Sins Wrath… we're monsters. We don't need love.'

'I… I love Clair…'

'That's not love… It's just Lust.'

'WRATH!!' cried Leonardo as he threw one of his Katanas at Pride. The knight swatted it aside and it imbedded into the nearest wall. The turtle skidded to a halt and glared at the Silver Knight.

'Ah, Leonardo… Good to see ya!' said Pride with a quick 'friendly' wave.

'Master Splinter!' said Donatello as he came from the other side of the hallway with Gwen and Max tailing behind him. Max aimed his Plumber tech weapon at Envy who was close to Splinter. The Sin leaped aside to dodge the blue beam but he was caught off guard by Gwen's green energy beam.

The redheaded sorceress cheered, 'Right on target!'

'Master Splinter! Are you alright?' asked the purple banded turtle concerned.

Splinter held his son's arm tightly, 'M-Michelangelo… something happened to him!'

'Michelangelo is dead,' said Pride expressionlessly.

Everyone froze, 'W-what?!'

* * *

Crowley stared at Michelangelo's pale face, 'No… this can't be… he's… he's…'

'Not dead,' said a male voice.

The scientist gasped as the water on the floor of the machine, which she did not notice, rose and formed into a teenager with silver hair and bored violet eyes. The teenager looked over his shoulder toward Michelangelo's motionless body and raised his hand. He curled his fingers into a fist and made a gentle waving motion with his hand. The icicle melted and the liquefied ice glowed blue.

A gasp escaped the 'dead' blond's lips and his eyes snapped open. Sloth pulled the water toward him and Michelangelo fell onto the floor, panting heavily with a hand clutching his chest. The blond blinked several times and raised his head to stare at the _newborn_ Sin, 'W-what happened?'

'I temporarily stopped your heart from beating,' replied Sloth coolly.

Crowley shook her head, 'T-that's not possible.'

The silver haired Sin shifted on his heels, 'Well, I didn't actually stopped his heart from beating. I just slowed it down, ya know, put him into hibernation.'

'Hiber- but I'm a-'

'Human? Yes but you're not a normal human Mikey. You're a mutant and you're cold blooded like reptiles. I discovered that when Bishop put you into the healing pod when you fell unconscious.'

Mikey groaned as he struggled to get up on his feet, 'When was that?'

'Hmm, about six or seven hours ago… I don't think you remembered though. The mind controlling chip might mess up your memories.'

The scientist bit her lip, 'How'd you know then?'

Sloth was quiet for a few seconds before he gave her a lazy smile, '_Because I__was awake at that time_.'

Michelangelo's eyes widened when blood splattered onto his face. He watched as the female scientist's headless body fell onto the floor. His eyes shifted to the Sin standing in front of him, '**Why'd you kill her?!**'

The blond clamped his mouth shut with his hand, _w-what the-?!_ He thought. Sloth turned to him and sighed, 'Sorry Gluttony… She's just so damn annoying. I can't take it anymore.'

A growl rose from Michelangelo's throat, '**Damn it! Now what are you going to do about me?!**'

'Well, it can't be that hard to operate this thingamabob. She must have the manual somewhere in these computers,' said Sloth as he approached the still unconscious scientist and took off his lab coat and put it on. The silver haired Sin sighed, 'Ahh, it's so freakin' cold here!'

'**Well hurry up! Greed will be so pissed if he knows you killed her!**'

'Yeah whatever…'

_This is bad! This is SO bad!_ Thought Michelangelo as he stood stiff inside the machine. His eyes were glued on Sloth who was expertly typing on the computer, hacking through files searching for the information he needs. The blond gulped, _Wrath! What the shell is going on?!_

* * *

'M-Mikey's… dead?' asked Gwen, tears threatening to fall.

'Is it true? Wrath?' asked Leonardo.

Wrath remained quiet, jaws clenched with silent anger. Donatello felt his knees buckle and he fell beside his father, 'No… it's not true… is it?'

Leonardo's eyes narrowed dangerously, masking his shock and sorrow. He readied himself with his Katana, 'Wrath! Is it true?!'

'I…don't know.'

Max's face was grim as his granddaughter wept silently beside him. He recharged his weapon and was ready for any of the Sins to move. Then everything happened in a flash, their shadows rose from the floor and became shadow beings under Pride's command. The shadows strike at them and Max pulled the trigger and hit one of them. The laser beam made a hole through its left side but doesn't seem to affect it.

The ex-Plumber caught a glimpse of Leonardo and Pride battling on the other side of the hallway. The Silver Knight swung his Katana down and the turtle defended himself. He swung the knight's weapon aside and slammed a foot at his chest causing him to stagger back. Pride regained his composure and he chuckled, 'You know what? You were never a good leader Leo.'

The blue banded turtle ignored him and slashed his Katana horizontally which the Sin evaded easily, 'You break easily and your spirit is so weak. You're so obsessed with perfection that it's driving your brothers away, they never like you!'

Pride noticed the turtle's attack faltered a bit and he did a summersault. His foot connected to the turtle's chin and he stumbled back. The Sin landed and grinned down at the Fearless Leader, 'You were never gifted like Mikey. Don and Raphie may not know but I know you know how much better Mikey is than you. And I know… you never actually cared about Mikey.'

'That's not true!!' cried Leonardo angrily. He froze when the shadow under his feet rose and wrapped around his legs.

'Wow, I didn't expect you'd fell for it!' said Pride gleeful. The Sin felt a heat approaching him and he let out a cry when something hot hit his back. He hit the wall and fell back, stars flying. He groaned and sat up on his elbows.

Fire was licking Wrath's arms and he had a furious mask on his face, 'Get away from him!!'

Envy stopped attacking an gaped at the Dark Knight, 'Whoa…'

Pride growled and leapt up to his feet. He manipulated the shadows to strike the angered Sin. The blond leapt back and shot flames at the shadows which vanished because of the bright light. He landed then dashed toward the Silver Knight with a roar. Pride prepared to defend himself but he faltered when Wrath suddenly fell on his knees.

'Wrath?!' cried Donatello concerned.

There was a crunching sound like bones snapping. Envy's eyes widened as he watched two bloody ivory spikes burst out from the Dark Knight's back and he screamed at the pain. His hands flung to his head as two horns grew with a crunch. he gritted his teeth and blood flow down his hands and temples. Leonardo scurried back and stared in fear at the Sin. Gwen heard Envy let out a whimper. She turned to him and saw him backing away fearfully.

Envy shuddered in fear, 'It's happening again…'

'What? What's happening?' asked the purple banded turtle.

'L-like that day...'

Gwen turned to Wrath when an unearthly roar escaped his lips. Her eyes widened in fear; the Sin now had bat like wings and two horns. His armor had been deactivated, probably damaged. The black disk fell onto the floor with a clang and rolled toward Pride before it stopped and fell. The blond's arms and some parts of his face were covered in black scales. His reptilian eyes were red like blood and he had sharp fangs and claws. He breathed heavily and stared at his shaky hands, '_**No…**_'

Pride's eyes gleamed victoriously, 'See? Like I said… we're **monsters**.'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

It just happened. The last part of this chapter… looks like I'm approaching a Writer's Block! But if you like it, I won't make any changes on it. XD Read and Review!


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both TMNT and Ben 10. The belong to Mirage and Man of Action respectively.

**A/N:** It's progressing slowly now that fasting month is here…

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: We, Monsters (Part Two)**

Wrath grabbed his face and growled like an injured beast, '**NO!!**'

Pride chuckled, 'Welcome back brother!'

The blond roared and clawed a fiery hand at him. The Silver Knight leapt back and stood in a defensive position. Wrath blinked when blood got into his left eye, his wings twitched slightly. He bared his teeth and dashed forward. Pride dodged all of his attacks and didn't make any move to counterattack, his smug smirk hidden behind his visor. _Remind him of who he used to be. Make him remember the cause of his existence._

'That's it Wrath!! Show me your true potential! Show me who you really are!'

'No! Please, don't!' said Envy fearfully.

Gwen wiped away her tears, 'Grandpa! What's going on?'

'I… I don't know.'

Splinter stared at the dragon-human hybrid. Fear tugging his heart as he watch the sanity fading from Wrath's eyes. The blond was going berserk. The rat turned to his genius son, 'Donatello, my son! Did you bring anything which could put Wrath to sleep?'

Donatello blinked, 'Huh? Oh, I think I have something… why?'

'We must calm Wrath. He is walking into Pride's trap, he will lose himself.'

Leonardo gripped his Katana tightly and dashed to dislodge his other Katana which was still stuck in the wall. He spun just in time to defend himself against Pride's Katana. The Silver Knight chuckled and leaped aside to avoid Wrath who was rushing toward him. The blue banded turtle's eyes widened in fear as Wrath didn't make any motion to stop from charging toward him, 'WRATH?!'

'LEO!' cried Donatello as he stood up and rushed to save his brother.

The hybrid's clawed hand was mere inches from Leonardo's face but his attack was deflected when the purple banded turtle threw his Bo and hit his hand. The wooden weapon fell with a 'clack' and the hybrid turned to the owner with a furious glare. Leonardo, fearing that Wrath who had lost his senses would attack his brother slashed downward, creating a wound that goes from the hybrid's left shoulder down to his right hip. The Sin roared in pain and took a few steps back, clutching his wounded chest.

'Wrath! Snap out of it!' said the Fearless Leader.

'Donatello!' cried Splinter.

The purple banded turtle reached into his duffle bag to find the tranquilizer gun he brought along in case he doesn't want to fight with Pride or Envy. He took it out and aimed it at Wrath, 'I'm sorry Wrath, but it's for your own good!'

'Oh no you don't!' said Pride as he manipulated the shadow to make a grab for the gun but the shadow paused suddenly. The Silver Knight growled and grabbed the ivory spikes on his right shoulder; he pulled it out and threw it to the floor. He glared at the Green Knight across the hallway, 'ENVY?! What is the meaning of this?!'

'I-I'm sorry! But I can't let you wake that monster!' said Envy shakily.

Donatello quickly took his chance and shot the dragon-human hybrid but to his dismay the dart couldn't penetrate his scaly skin and fell to the floor. Wrath growled as his wound healed, '**Nobody messes with me!**'

The turtle stood stiff as the Sin breathed fire at him. He shielded his face with his hand as the flame approached. Seeing her friend is in danger, Gwen raised her hand, 'Forcus Nebuli!!'

An invisible shield protected the turtle from the incoming flame and Donatello let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding. His head snapped back when he heard Envy let out a pained cry. The Green Knight was on his knees clutching his left arm which was twisted in an odd angle. Leonardo stared at Pride as the shadows seemed to merge with him making him look like a black knight silhouette with glowing golden eyes. He even grew a few feet taller, his head nearly touching the ceiling. The Sin growled, 'You dare betray me?!'

'I'm sorry!' said Envy with a whimper. He let out another pained cry when a shadow suddenly jutted out like a spike and impaled his right thigh. Another spike went through his left shoulder from behind. Gwen shuddered when Pride, who was now as black as coal grinned widely, too wide to be normal. His sharp white teeth reminded her of a shark.

* * *

Sloth pushed himself away from the computer, 'Nothing here.'

'**So what now?!**' asked Gluttony through Michelangelo.

The lazy Sin seemed thoughtful for a moment before he slapped his forehead as if realizing something, 'Of course! I can just use the last code entry she typed into the control system!'

Michelangelo gulped. His eyes shifted back and forth from the Sin to the only exit; which he was sure was locked by a code. He noticed something on his right wrist and looked down to stare at an odd device attached to his arm. He unconsciously pressed a button and it swished open revealing the Omnitrix, 'The Omnitrix…'

He jumped when the door swished shut, 'Damn!' he quickly activated the Omnitrix but he couldn't recall how he knew. He slammed it down as the machine began its process. He felt a sharp pain as the machine and the Omnitrix operating at the same time.

Sloth jumped back when the machine exploded. He didn't notice the blond had activated the Omnitrix when he was inside the machine. The silver haired teen coughed when he inhaled some smoke, 'Duuude, what'd I do wrong?'

He heard a groan from within the machine and he approached it. The Sin raised a brow and stared at the Splixon, 'You didn't?!'

'Aww, shell… that hurts…' said the Splixon as he stood up. He stared at his hands then looked up at Sloth, 'What the shell am I?'

There was another groan and the Splixon turned around to stare at a replica of itself except the replica's color is inverted. The replica sat up, 'Duuude…'

Sloth huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'Okay, which one of you is Mikey and which one is Gluttony?'

The invert-colored Splixon leaped up to his feet, 'I'm Gluttony.'

'So that means you-'

'But I'm Gluttony!' whined the other Splixon.

'Oookay… this is unexpected,' said Sloth as his shoulders sagged.

'Hey! If you're Gluttony, then what happened to Mikey?!'

'How should I know?! Are you sure you're not Mikey?'

'Well, what about you?!'

'Hey! Hey! Will you two shut up for a minute and let me figure this out?'

The two Splixons grinned and tackled the Sin, 'Gotcha!'

Sloth fell with an 'oof!' and the two mischiefs ran toward the air shaft. The invert-colored Splixon helped his counterpart pry the metal lid off using a scalpel. They then rushed in just as Sloth got up to his feet. The first Splixon turned and stuck his tongue out at the Sin, 'See ya loser!'

'Come back here!!' said Sloth as he turned into liquid.

The Splixon gasped and pushed his other self, 'Hurry up!!'

'Hey, watch it! It's not that- whoa! Is that-' the other Splixon didn't finish his sentence and quickly moved down the small space followed by his other self and the liquefied Sin. The moved right, left, left, right and then they fell down when a metal lid gave way. The Splixons let out startled cry as they fell and landed onto something or rather someone. The bulky man groaned and pushed the two mischiefs off him, 'Hey!'

'Casey! Boy am I glad to see you!' said the Splixons simultaneously.

'What the shell? Mikey? That you?' asked Raphael.

The Splixons beamed, 'Raphie!'

'I got you now!' said Sloth as he fell and became solid startling Raphael and Casey.

They turned to the Splixons when the invert-colored one grabbed his head and groaned. He fell on his knees and the other Splixon fell beside him, 'What's wrong?'

The original Splixon fell back when his counterpart struck him in the chest. The invert-colored Splixon chuckled, his eyes glowing red, 'Finally! I have a body of my own!'

Sloth stared at him oddly, 'Gluttony?'

'Yes it's me you moron!' snapped the Splixon.

'Hey! I'm smarter than you!' said Sloth.

'Damn, didn't expect that,' said Michelangelo.

They were startled when something crashed through the wall behind them. They spun around to face a dragon-human hybrid and Michelangelo instantly recognized it, 'Wrath?!'

The hybrid turned to them and sent chills down their spine as he stared at them with his wild red eyes. The blond bared his teeth and hissed, '**Gluttony… Sloth…**'

Gluttony took a few steps back, 'W-Wrath?'

'That's Wrath?!' asked Raphael in disbelief.

Sloth sighed, 'Oh joy… he's finally back to who he was before he became 'human' which means we're dead meat.'

'Brothers!' said Pride as he rose from the shadows in his shadow-like form.

Sloth squint his eyes, 'Pride? That you?'

'Yes. It is I and sadly, I have bad news for you two,' said Pride as he _spat_ Envy's distorted form out of his chest. The Sin whimpered and hugged himself. Sloth and Gluttony stared at the Sin with a hint of fear, shock and disappointment.

'I'm sorry… I'm sorry…' said Envy repetitively.

The silver haired Sin sighed, 'He did something stupid didn't he?'

'Must've pissed you off,' said Gluttony.

Raphael stared at the hole on the wall that Wrath had created, 'W-where're Leo and the others?'

Pride tilted his head, 'Hmm, you mean them?'

Casey's eyes widened when Leonardo, Donatello, Gwen, Max and Splinter's head emerged from Pride's chest. Michelangelo clenched his fists, 'Let them go!!'

Wrath blinked and stared at the Splixon, a familiar feeling came over him but it vanished when Pride spoke, 'You know what to do Wrath.'

The blond Sin roared and rushed toward the vigilante. Michelangelo jumped between them, 'Wrath! DON'T!!'

The dragon-human hybrid skid to a halt and stared at the Splixon. The familiar feeling returned to him again. He shut his eyes when a flash of memory flooded his mind, _your arrogance will be your downfall Pride. I am stronger because I fight to protect my loved ones while you who fought for yourself are weak!_

'Mikey!' cried a voice.

There was a gasp, 'M-Michel?'

Wrath's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into violet eyes. Charmcaster stared at him fearfully, a hand over her lips. The hybrid felt pain struck his heart and he took a few steps back. _Who? Who is that?_ He thought. He groaned when images of the silver haired sorceress flooded his mind.

'Wrath! Destroy them!' said Pride irritably.

Charmcaster braved herself to approach the hybrid when she saw his confused gaze. She reached out to him, 'Michel? It's me… Clair.'

'C-Clair?' he asked weakly. Her hand on his cheek gave him peace.

'No! This is not your destiny! You were meant to destroy! You're a Sin, a monster like me!' cried Pride. Everyone froze when the Omnitrix began beeping. The Sins and Michelangelo let out a cry when they were struck by pain at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Myeeeeh Meh too hungry to write silly doodles…. Read & Review!! PLEASE


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them!! If I do, there would surely be a crossover between these two cartoon!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: ****The Enemy Among Us**

Michelangelo hugged himself and fell onto his knees, screaming in agony. Pride screeched as he slowly turned to dust. Charmcaster watched fearfully as Wrath seemed to disintegrate in front of her, 'MICHEL?!'

Wrath's face was etched with pain but he forced a smile, 'C-Clair… G... Goodbye…'

The sorceress hugged her knight, 'No! Please, Michel! Don't leave me!'

'Take care… P-Princess… and thank you…'

Ben stared fearfully as green sparks fly from the Omnitrix, pulling the Sins toward Michelangelo. Each Sin seemed to turn to dust as they were forcefully _sucked_ toward Michelangelo like a vortex pulling everything around it. Pride punched his clawed hands through the walls on either side of him but that didn't stop him from being pulled toward the Splixon. His unconscious captives were released from him as they were unaffected by the affects of the Omnitrix.

Tears streamed down the sorceress' check as the blond Sin slowly disappeared in front her. Her eyes widened when he whispered something softly to her ears. She smiled sadly and nodded her head, 'Me too.'

Everyone was blinded by a bright white light from Michelangelo as the Sins were merged with him. They were swept off their feet by a shockwave caused by the Omnitrix and everything went deathly silent.

* * *

'That was highly unexpected…' said Driscoll as he stared at the screen. The burst of white light had damaged the surveillance camera.

'Now what?' asked Sublimino uneasily.

'Your scientist is dead and her experiment is a failure,' said Animo.

Driscoll turned to them, 'No. Her experiment is not a failure… she had created the perfect human just as she promised.'

Animo frowned, 'Don't tell me you still want that kid!'

'It's suicide! H-he's highly unstable!'

'On the contrary my dear friends, he's the perfect weapon,' said the Forever King coolly.

* * *

'What happened?!' asked Bishop his voice rising.

Whitaker shook his head, 'I-I dunno!'

The agent slammed his hand on the metallic table, 'What do you mean you don't know?!'

The white haired scientist shuddered, 'Like I said, I don't know! Things just got out of our hand!'

A female scientist with short wavy hair rushed in, 'Sir!'

The dark haired agent turned to her, 'What is it now?'

'You'd better take a look at this. The boy's test result…'

Bishop took the folder from the woman and scanned the report. He raised a brow, 'Hmm, interesting…'

Whitaker stood up and peeked over his shoulder, 'What? What's interesting?'

'It seems that the _antidote_ didn't actually neutralize his mutagen cells. In fact, it caused the cells to evolve.'

The white haired scientist scratched his head, 'So, that means?'

'It means the boy is the one I've been searching for. The _perfect human_…'

* * *

Raphael cracked an eye open. He turned to his side and looked around, 'Shell, what just happened?'

Ben groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head, 'Aww man…'

Cody coughed and pushed Casey's protective arm off his head, 'I-is everyone alright?'

'Yeah… I think so, what about you kiddo?' asked Casey as he helped the redhead up to his feet. Cody nodded his head and dusted his coat.

Charmcaster groaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but once it cleared she found herself staring at Michelangelo's still form, 'Michel?'

She slowly crawled toward him and stroked his pale cheek gently, 'Michel? Please… open your eyes!'

Raphael's head snapped to where the blond lay motionless, 'Mikey?!'

Splinter pushed himself off the floor and saw his youngest son lying unconscious. He was instantly on his feet, 'Michelangelo my son!'

Leonardo and Donatello groaned as they came to consciousness. They caught sight of Raphael and Charmcaster beside Michelangelo's motionless body. Their father approached the trio in a hurry before kneeling beside the blond. They instantly became alert of their surrounding, 'Mikey?!'

'Gwen! Grandpa!' cried Ben as he ran toward his cousin and grandfather. He skidded on his knees and stopped beside his redheaded cousin, 'Gwen?!'

Max opened his eyes and sat up with a groan, 'Ben?'

'Grandpa! What happened? Why won't Gwen open her eyes?!' asked the brunette fearfully. This cause the ex-Plumber to panic, he examined his granddaughter and tried to remember if she got a fatal hit when they fought Wrath and Pride. He remembered seeing her being knocked to the wall and fell unconscious. Max held her head with shaky hands, 'I-I think she had a slight c-concussion. Nothing to worry about Ben. She'll be fine.'

Ben gritted his teeth, 'She's not… she's not going to be in a coma is she?'

Max's face was grim, 'Let's hope not.'

'Michel, please! Please open your eyes!' said Charmcaster with tears trailing down her cheeks.

'What… what happened my son?' asked Splinter as he looked up at his red banded son. Raphael explained what he just witnessed minutes ago to the old rat with jumbled words and Splinter only understood little of what he said.

Donatello, somehow, was able to decipher what his brother had said and he checked the blond's pulse. A scowl graced his face, 'His heart is beating erratically! We have to do something or else his heart will get too stressed!'

'Then do something Donnie!' said Raphael.

The purple banded turtle looked around, 'Where's my bag?!'

'Wrath burnt it to crisp remember?' said Leonardo.

Donatello gritted his teeth and cursed. Charmcaster placed her hand on the unconscious blond's chest, 'Maybe… maybe I can do something…'

'What are you-' the Fearless Leader paused when the sorceress' hand glowed white. It glowed for a few seconds before fading. The sorceress sighed and smiled, 'I did it!'

The purple banded turtle felt for the blond's pulse and found it normal. He stared at her, 'B-but how? You didn't even use any spell!'

Splinter stared at the silver haired sorceress. Something about her seemed familiar. Charmcaster bit her bottom lip, 'I'm not sure how I did it but I remember my grandmother said that I am special… she said I can heal anything with my will.'

She turned to Splinter when he held her hand, 'You child, are a Healer, a rare kind of among sorcerers and sorceress.'

They turned to Michelangelo when they heard him moan. His eyes opened slowly and they were surprised to find his eyes were mismatched. His left eye was blue while his right eye was golden with a tinge of red surrounding the narrow pupil. The blond blinked and he grinned lopsidedly, 'Guys…'

'Mikey, how are you feeling?' asked Donatello trying not to sound surprised.

'I feel… like myself. What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?' asked the blond as he sat up. He winced at the sudden pain of his muscles. He looked around, 'W-where's Wrath?'

Raphael shared an uneasy look with Casey and Cody. The redheaded boy spoke, 'He… he's gone…'

Michelangelo's eyes widened, 'Gone?! What do you mean gone?!'

'The Omnitrix timed out. And for some unknown reason, the Sins were forcefully fused with you…'

'Like when the Omnitrix timed out and all the Dittos are forced to unite,' said Ben.

The blond stared at his hands, 'So… they're all back in me? B-but… how?'

'That's what we don't understand Mikey.'

'Grandpa, you think it has got something to do with the Splixon's DNA?'

Max shook his head, 'I don't know. Maybe.'

'Right now, we need to get out of here before the enemy found us,' said Leonardo as he helped Splinter up. Raphael helped his baby brother up while Donatello assisted the sorceress. The red banded turtle turned to Cody, 'By the way, I though Leo told ya guys to stay put at the lair.'

'It's the shrimp's idea to come here,' said Charmcaster.

'Hey!' Ben snapped at her.

Donatello had a confused look, 'How'd you get here so fast?'

'Oh, Charmcaster used her magic clay bird and a _hyperspace_ spell to get us here,' said Cody.

'Hyperspace spell?' asked the purple banded turtle with a raised brow.

The sorceress rolled her eyes, 'It's a haste spell.'

While everyone else was chatting, Michelangelo remained quiet. He glared at the floor and a scowl graced his face. _What's going to happen now? What's going to happen to me?_

_**You're my prison. My puppet. My slave…**_

The blond's eyes widened and nobody heard him gasped, _P-Pride?!_

There was a chuckled ringing in his head,_** No… I am Wrath.**_

_That's a lie!_

_**No, I'm not lying… Well, I used to be known as Pride but I figured that being angry makes me more powerful. So why not renamed myself Wrath since he no longer exists?**_

_What do you mean he no longer exists?!_

The voice chuckled again and it's beginning to annoy the blond, _**I devoured him…**_

_WHAT?!_

_**So now, I have what he had. The **_link_** with you. The link which will enable me to take control over you!**_

Michelangelo stopped walking and his vision turned to darkness. He blinked and he was able to see again. Raphael stopped and turned to his brother, 'You okay bro?'

Michelangelo grinned, 'Yeah. Just a little worn out…'

The red banded turtle grinned, 'Don't worry bro, we'll be home pretty soon.'

The blond nodded and Raphael didn't notice his sly smirk, 'That… would be nice.'


	39. Double Trouble: Rebirth Prologue

_**Double Trouble: Rebirth**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Michelangelo stood in the void darkness. He looked around panicky, wanting to get out of this _mind prison_. He spun around when he heard a whimper, 'W-who's there?!'

'_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_'

The blond walked toward where he heard the voice. He let out a startled cry as he stumble forward and fell. He turned around and held his breath when he saw what had tripped him. The ground around him an _it_ suddenly brightens and he found himself staring at a black shadow like figure with narrow green eyes. The being flinched and held its head, '_No!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_'

Michelangelo stared at it, 'E-Envy?'

Envy froze and peeked through his fingers, 'W-who?'

'You're Envy, right?'

'I don't know. Who am I?'

The blond teen reached out to touch his shoulder but Envy backed away, 'It's okay. It's me, Mikey. You're name is Envy.'

The Sin squirmed, 'I can't remember… head hurts… body hurts…'

Michelangelo sat back and bit his lip, 'What did Pride do to you?'

'He's eating us one by one…' said a tired voice.

The blond spun around, 'Wrath?!'

He faltered to find it was another black being but this one had violet eyes. Envy ran toward the black figure and clung to him like a lost child. The being shrugged, 'I'm Sloth.'

'W-where's Wrath?'

'Pride _devoured_ him. He's in the deepest part of your subconscious mind.'

'Can I save him?' asked the teen pleadingly.

Sloth bowed, 'I don't know… we escaped from that part of your _mind prison_ when Wrath's strength weakened. Pride is different. He's now more powerful than us, and you. I don't think we'll be able to pull him back here…'

Michelangelo clenched his fists, 'I'll get Wrath out of there.'

Sloth laughed half-heartedly, 'How? You're weak now.'

Michelangelo grinned, 'This is my mind. I can get anywhere I want and do anything that's impossible in reality. I'll take Wrath out of that place and we'll keep Pride in there.'

'Suit yourself… I don't want to get in trouble with Pride.'

The blond turned to the darkness, 'Okay, Operation: Rescue Wrath from mind prison, begins!'

'Good luck…'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Sorry for this sudden ending**. Double Trouble (**_**Season One**_**)** ends here. But don't worry!! There's a _Season Two _of this fanfiction!! Where in the next season, there will be more action, drama and ANGST!!

Thanks to all of my Reviewers! Give me two weeks rest (because of the Fasting Month of Ramadan) and I will post the continuation of this story!!


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Hey-ho!!! I've decided to put **Double Trouble: Rebirth** in here since there are some readers who get confused for not reading the so called **_season 1_** of the story. Anyways, sorry for the VERY long wait people!! I was so caught up in **Evanescence** and other fictions of mine that this one has been left behind! But I do intend to continue the story!

'Blah, blah.' - Speech

'_Blah, blah.'_- Sloth speaking

'_**Blah,blah**_.' - Pride's shadow

_Blah blah_ - thoughts

**Dizclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10! They are copyright of Mirage and Man of Action respectively. I do own the 7 Sins and other OCs appearing in the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Prisoner**

The blond ninja with mismatched eyes pulled the hood of his shirt over his head. He turned to the door, remembering that he had locked it. The shadows on the floor moved toward him and he sank into the floor. He shut his eyes and when he resurfaced, he found himself in an alleyway and began walking down the quiet alley. He stopped when he heard a cry of pain and turned to his left to see a man being beaten up by Purple Dragon thugs. A grin crept on his face and he licked is lips, 'Show time!'

'No! P-please... spare me!' cried the man being beaten.

The three Purple Dragon thugs laughed as they continue to kick and punch him like a punching bag. One of them, a man with sandy blond hair, let out a startled cry when he fell onto his knees. He looked down and his eyes widened when he found his left leg sank into the ground, 'W-what the hell?!'

'Oooh, beating up a defenseless man. How _honorable_ of you.'

'Who the hell are-' before the man with grey hair could finish, his face was struck by an ivory spike. His partners and the beaten man let out terrified cries as the body fell lifelessly, blood gushing out from his impaled left eye.

The last thug turned to the stranger wearing black long sleeved hooded shirt and grey jeans. Blond hair stuck out from underneath his hood masking his eyes. The stranger grinned widely, 'You're so unfortunate. I'm not in a good mood today, so none of you will live to see the sun rise.'

'What the hell are you talking about?!' asked the blond man.

'What the hell are you?!' asked his partner.

The beaten man shuddered, 'W-what do you mean?'

The teenager tilted his head to one side, 'It means, all of you will die!'

The Purple Dragon thug was startled when black hands sprout out from the ground and pulled his blond partner down into the ground. The blond thug shrieked in fear as he slowly sank deeper and deeper until only half of his head was left. His eyes rolled up and bloody tears flow down his cheek.

The beaten man scampered away from the remaining part of the head. He looked up as blood splattered on him. His eyes widened at the grotesque sight of the other thug whose body was impaled by multiple number of icicles. The icicles melted and the body (what's left of it) fell onto the pool of water. The man looked up at the teenager as the blond approached him, 'W-why? Why are y-you doing this?!'

The blond stopped and crouched down to his level, 'Why you ask? Because I detest you humans. I hate you all for what you've done to me!'

The man held his breath when the blond grabbed his head. The teen glared at him with his mismatched eyes. Then he suddenly grinned like a happy child, 'But most importantly, it's fun!'

'W-what?!'

'Nitey-night mister!'

Blood splattered onto the walls and floor of the alleyway. The blond teenager stood up and stared at his bloody hand. His bored eyes glint in the moonlight, 'Filthy humans…'

'_I don't understand you Pride…_'

The blond narrowed his eyes, 'It's simple Sloth. I kill for fun. Human lives are insignificant; they kill each other everyday.'

There was a sigh, '_Still, all this is meaningless… really._'

'Don't be a spoil sport. How's Michelangelo?'

'_Need not to worry. He's lost…_'

Pride nodded, 'Make sure he didn't find Wrath.'

'… _understood._'

'_**Hey! Someone's coming!**_'

'_Time to get back before anyone realizes you left._'

Pride sank into the shadows and teleported himself back to Michelangelo's room. A human shaped shadow on the wall moved toward him and became his shadow. He gave the shadow a nod then he quickly took off his shirt and grabbed the extra shirt he left on the bed. He heard a knock on the door, 'Give me a sec!'

After he pulled on the clean shirt and kicked the bloodied one under the bed he went to greet whoever was at the door. He opened the door and put up a cheerful façade, 'Wassup?'

Raphael raised and eye ridge, 'Are ya paintin' in there?'

'Huh?' asked Pride as he blinked.

The red banded turtle sighed and reached out to wipe the red spot on the blond's face. Pride took a step back and cursed inwardly, hoping the turtle didn't realize it was blood. He let out a silent sigh when the turtle wiped it off on the tail of his bandana.

'C'mon squirt! Dinner's ready.'

'Uhh, who's cooking?'

Raphael smirked, 'Don't worry. We ordered pizzas tonight.'

'Awesome! I'm starved!!' said Pride as he rushed to the stairs, mimicking Michelangelo's behavior.

Raphael watched him ran down the stairs and he turned to the room. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stared at his hand, _He smells like blood…_ he thought uneasily. He spotted a black shirt under the bed and there was red smudge on the floor. He was about to step into the room to investigate but stopped when his 'brother' called out to him, 'Hey, Raphie boy! I'm gonna eat everything if you don't get your shell down here!'

The red banded turtle hissed irritable under his breath and turned away from the room. He leapt off the first floor and landed gracefully on the ground floor in front of 'Michelangelo'. The blond was grinning a goofy grin before he turned to walk toward the kitchen. His expression unnoticeably darkened, _that was too close_.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips. His head was pounding. He couldn't remember anything. It was all a blur in his head. His whole body felt numb and is bare back was against the cold wall. He tried to pull his hands but stopped when he heard the sound of chains jingling. He opened his eyes and stared at the chains on his wrists. They prevent him from getting up on his feet. He noticed the cold iron collar on his neck and he frowned, 'W-where am I?'

'Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake,' said a deep voice.

The red eyed teenager looked up to face a teenager with dark hair and eyes. The dark eyed teenager smirked smugly, 'Hello there, Wrath.'

Wrath blinked in confusion, 'Who… who are you?'

The teenager feigned a hurtful look, 'How could you forget your own _brother_?'

'Brother?'

'It's useless Greed. He won't be able to remember anything at all,' said a bored voice. Wrath watched as a teenager with white hair and violet eyes entered through the huge metal doors across him.

'Ah, Sloth… How's everything?'

Sloth eyed the greedy Sin warily, 'Progressing at a boringly slow pace. Envy's finally calmed down and Gluttony is complaining about how hungry he is, as always, and he's beginning to piss Pride off. As for Lust… Who knows?'

Greed clicked his tongue, 'That sissy's useless. Why didn't Pride imprison him here?'

Sloth shrugged, 'Who knows? Okay, it's my shift. Get your ass out of this room and do whatever you want.'

'Tsk, I was planning to play with Wrath.'

'Go and play with Gluttony.'

Greed perked up at the mention of the name, 'Oh! Right! See ya later bro!'

'Yeah, whatever…' said the lazy Sin. He watched Greed disappeared out of the huge iron doors. The doors automatically shut tightly. He turned to Wrath and his expression soften, 'Hey, how ya doin'?'

Wrath blinked and stared at him blankly. Sloth sighed and sat crossed leg in front of the red eyed Sin, 'I'm Sloth. I'm sure you don't remember me but if you do, you'd probably want to rip my head off, heheh.'

The red eyed Sin didn't respond and continue to stare at the violet eyed Sin. Sloth sank his face into the palms of his hands and sigh, 'Look, I wanna help ya but I can't. Pride's in control and he has eyes on me. So your only hope is Mikey who I can't help either.'

'…Mikey?'

Sloth looked up at him, 'You remember him?'

Wrath shook is head, 'No, but it sounds… familiar…'

'What about Clair?'

The Sin's eyes widened when flashes images of a girl with violet eyes and silver white hair appear in his mind. He flinched at the pain in his head and groaned. Sloth jumped to his feet when hundreds of golden eyes appeared all around them on the black wall. They hissed angrily, '_Forget! Do not remember! Love is weakness!_'

Sloth gulped nervously when the door behind him opened. Pride marched in, golden eyes flaring with anger, 'What did you tell him?!'

'N-nothing! I was just talking about random things with him!' said the violet eyed Sin.

Pride narrowed his eyes and stared at Wrath who was clutching his head. He waved a hand and black vine-like things shot out from the wall and wrapped around the chained Sin. He was slammed toward the wall and the black vines tightened around him. Wrath tried to pull them off him but they seem to suck out his energy and within seconds he felt weak. The black vines retreated and Pride approached him as he slumped to the floor.

'Time to go back to sleep Wrath. When you wake up, you will remember nothing.'

Wrath tried to remain awake as black spots appeared in his vision. He had the feeling that if he fell asleep, he will forget the girl he began to remember, 'C-Clair…'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Hohohoho! What do you think? Like it? Of course you like it! If not then GET OUT!!

Mikey: Dude, someone's cranky!

Kazriku: Cranky? I ain't cranky! Just hyper!! Wheeeeeeeeee!!

Pride: (serious face) Why do I get the feeling that there's going to be romance in the next chapter?

Kazriku: Nya? It's just your feeling. Now, move to next chappie!

Mikey: Read and Review!!


	41. Chapter 39

First of all, I forgot to thank these people to send the 1st reviews in the separated '_**Double Trouble: Rebirth**_' page that I've deleted:

**Puldoh, Simone Robinson, the true elec,** **Lady Dragon010 & Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl**

'Blah, blah.' - Normal speech

'_Blah, blah_.' - Sloth controlling Pride's speech

'**Blah, blah**.' - Sloth talking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10! They are copyright of Mirage and Man of Action respectively. I do own the 7 Sins and other OCs appearing in the story!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine: Wanting**

'_C-Clair…_'

Charmcaster's eyes snapped open. She sat up on the bed and looked around, 'M-Michel?'

'Charmcaster? What's wrong?' asked Gwen groggily as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the sorceress. The redhead had a bandage wrapped around her head.

The sorceress shook her head, 'I-it's nothing… it was… just a dream…'

Gwen stared at her sadly, 'You miss him don't you?'

'Yeah…'

The two girls remained quiet. Charmcaster swung her legs off the bed. Gwen raised a brow, 'Where are you going?'

'I need some fresh air,' replied the sorceress curtly as she walked out of Donatello's lab. The redhead wanted to follow but she wants to give the sorceress space and remained on the bed.

Charmcaster clutched her purple coat tightly around her slim body as she wandered around the abandoned warehouse where the turtles hid their secret garage. She went out of the warehouse and inhaled the cool night air. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the silver moon.

* * *

Pride growled as he opened his eyes. The cool wind blowing his blond locks gently. He sat up from his meditation spot and stretched, 'That unreliable Sloth… he deserved to be punished severely.'

He went to the edge of the rooftop and saw the silver haired sorceress staring at the moon. Her hair was untied and flowing smoothly in the wind like water. The blond found himself mesmerized by her. She looked like a maiden with silky silver hair and amethyst eyes. Her almond skin glowed under the moonlight giving her an alluring radiance.

Pride shook his head and clenched his fists tightly, angry with himself. He leapt off the rooftop and landed on the ground. The sorceress didn't seem to notice him and he approached her, '_Princess_? What are you doing out here?'

The sorceress gasped and abruptly spun around to have herself in the blond ninja's chest. She flushed and looked up at his mismatched eyes but her face saddened when she realized it wasn't her Michel, 'M-Mikey…'

A small smile tugged at the blond's lips, 'It's cold out here. You should be inside.'

Charmcaster took a few steps back, avoiding eye contact, 'I… I need some fresh air.'

'Oh…'

The duo remained silent. Pride eyed the sorceress and he scowled at himself for suddenly having the urge to hold her close, _Damn you Lust!!_ He thought irritably. He heard the said Sin chuckle in his head. He was snapped back to reality when he felt the sorceress lean on him. He looked down and realized she was half-asleep.

'Hey, time to go back and put you in bed.'

'Just a few more minutes… please?'

Pride rolled his eyes annoyed, 'Okay.'

Charmcaster sighed, 'I miss you Michel…'

The blond narrowed his eyes when he felt Wrath stir in his sleep. He unconsciously put a hand on her shoulder and held her close, '_It's okay princess… I'm here…_'

The sorceress smiled and snuggled into his chest for warmth. Pride gritted his teeth angrily. He was angry that he couldn't control Michelangelo's body and he was angry that he wasn't fully in control. He growled, 'Love is weakness…'

Charmcaster woke up with a start, 'Huh?!'

Pride quickly put on a false smile, 'C'mon, time to put you in bed. It's really late.'

The silver haired sorceress nodded and groggily walked toward the warehouse. She yelped as she stumbled on her feet.

'Watch out!!'

Pride rushed forward and grabbed her arm. He pulled her and she slammed against his chest and he fell backward with her on top of him. He groaned painfully while the sorceress flushed madly. She quickly got off him, 'Oh! I'm so sorry!'

'_You okay princess?_'

Charmcaster blinked and stared at the blond, 'Y-yeah.'

Pride grinned, '_Good_.'

The blond scowled inwardly, _what the hell is going on?! I can't control my actions!_ He thought. _**That's because Wrath loves her and his feelings for her is so strong that I am able to be in control**_, replied a voice.

Pride narrowed his eyes, _YOU?! Damn you Lust!_

The said Sin had brown locks and grey eyes. Lust snickered gleefully at Pride's disorientation. His grey eyes glint mischievously; _**Love is a powerful spell, isn't it Pride?**_

_Leave me alone!!_

_**Aww, are you afraid of love?**_

_Love is weakness!_

_**Tsk, didn't you hear what Wrath kept saying? Love is what made him strong. Why are you denying it since it actually made him more powerful than you?**_

_That is not true! It is anger which made him strong! He is Wrath! Anger is his-_

_**His anger comes when his love ones are harmed.**_

Pride glared at the grey eyed sin, _what do you want Lust?_

A wide grin appeared on Lust's face, _**what Wrath wants; you know what I mean…**_

_Ugh, no way!_

'Mikey? Are you alright?' asked Charmcaster worriedly.

Pride was brought back to reality. He could feel his face involuntarily heat up when he realized how close their faces were. He leaned back and cleared his throat, 'Uhh, yeah… I'm fine.'

'You're flushed. Did you catch a cold?' the sorceress asked as she touched his forehead. Pride leaned away from her, feeling Lust trying to gain control.

He shook his head, 'I-I'm fine… c'mon, let's get inside. It's getting cold.'

The silver haired sorceress nodded and eyed him oddly as he kept a distance from her. She clutched her coat around her and began walking toward the warehouse. She felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped when Pride pulled her toward him and crushed his lips against hers. He quickly pulled away and took a few steps back, a shock expression on his face. His face darkened and he turned away to hide the angry scowl, 'S-sorry…'

Charmcaster was dumbfounded, she fingered her lips. Even though it was just a moment, her lips tingled at the contact. She stared at the blond's back which was similar to her Michel. No one had yet to explain to her about what actually happened to Wrath. About him being a _piece_ of Hamato Michelangelo and about the Seven Sins. Her heart fluttered with hope, _could it be?_

Pride gritted his teeth and was mentally screaming at Lust who was laughing at him. He felt a soft warm hand touched his cheek ad he turned to face Charmcaster who was staring up at him with hopeful eyes, 'Mikey… are you… Michel?'

The blond's bro twitched, 'Well, I'm… _My name __**is**__ Michelangelo_.'

Pride held his breath, cursing inwardly at Lust. He didn't know why but he was captivated by her violet eyes. He watched her slowly shut her eyes and her face inched closer to his. _**You want it too, don't you Pride?**_

_Damn you Lust,_ replied Pride as he shut his eyes and reluctantly leaned forward. Their lips met and he felt something within him stir, something he never felt before; Love? Or is 

it simply lust? Her lips were soft and warm, he liked it and he wanted more but he pulled away and stared at her, 'We can't…'

Charmcaster stared at him, feeling hurt, 'Why?'

'Because… I'm not... your Michel,' he replied as he took a step back. He seethed when he mentioned 'Michel'.

The sorceress took a step forward and cupped his face, 'But you look like him! You have his face, his voice-' she paused when he held her hands firmly and pulled them away from his face.

Pride shook his head, 'Not his heart… I'm not Wrath. I'm Pride.'

'W-what do you mean? I don't understand…'

'It's… complicated. I'm sorry Clair.'

The young sorceress watched him took a few steps back before he turned and ran off. He was out of her sight when he turned a corner. Charmcaster's shoulder shook, a sob escaped her lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sank to her knees. She buried her face into the palms of her hands and sobbed quietly, 'Why?'

She gasped when something heavy fell behind her. She spun around and her eyes widened when she faced the Chimera Sui Generis known as Vilgax. The alien narrowed his eyes, 'I finally found his weakness; you!'

* * *

Sloth gritted his teeth as he was being restrained by the black vines. He could feel his energy being drained by them. He turned to Wrath who stirred in his slumber. The violet eyed Sin looked at him hopefully, 'Wrath?'

'Clair…'

'Love is a powerful spell, don't you agree Sloth?' asked Lust.

Sloth turned to him and raised a brow, 'Huh?'

'His feelings… _our_ feelings for that sorceress. What do you think?'

The violet eyed Sin shrugged, 'Dunno.'

Lust grinned, 'I think it's so romantic!'

Sloth hung his head and chuckled, 'Y-you're weird…'

'Am I now?'

'Dude, you sure are… OW! What was that for?!' he cried when Lust hit his head with a fist.

Lust had a serious expression on his face, 'Never, ever say I'm a weirdo. I hate that.'

'O-okay…'

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Kazriku: Mya! It's something unexpected isn't it? Isn't it?

Gwen: Aww, so cute!

Pride: ARGH!! I knew it! This is so gross!! Don't continue the damn story!!

Girls: What? Why? It's soooo romantic!

Lust: Yes, isn't it? Isn't it?

Splinter: I agree.

Max: Ah, young love. Brings back sweet memories…

Mikey: Ughh!! No!!

Wrath: … I don't mind. (blushes)

Other male characters: WHAT?!

Kazriku: Err… thinks are getting out of hand. Let's move to the next chapter!

Gwen: Read and Review! We know you want to.


	42. Chapter 40

I'm currently doing copy and paste and barely have time to do grammar & spelling check. Please do bear with the little errors I've done..... Now on with the story people~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10! They are copyright of Mirage and Man of Action respectively. I do own the 7 Sins and other OCs appearing in the story!

* * *

**Chapter Forty: New Feelings**

Pride stopped running in an isolated alleyway, gasping for air. He ran his hands through his blond locks and gritted his teeth. He growled and punched fist into a wall 'What did you do to me?'

His shadow moved and formed into a human being in front of him, a shadowy replica with gleaming grey eyes. Lust chuckled gleefully, '_**What? I'm just giving the encouragement you need**_**.**'

'What the hell do you mean by **that**?!'

'_**You like her**_.'

'I DO NOT!!'

The grey eyed Sin shook his head, '_**Yeah right. You're Mikey and although he still hasn't realized it, we share each other's emotions. Anger, sadness, jealousy, hate, love… we may have different names but we are one**_.'

Pride grabbed the shadow's shoulder, 'Stop messing with my head!! You're so fuckin' annoying!'

'_**Oh? Are you really Pride? You sounded like Wrath or should I say **__Michel__**?**_' asked Lust, amused.

The mismatched eyed teenager narrowed his eyes dangerously. His ears perked when he heard something. He spun around and saw what looked like a rocket flying straight at him. He did a flip and the rocket whizzed passed him and exploded about ten meters away from him, 'What the shell?'

'Hello there. You must be Michelangelo,' said a deep voice.

Pride scowled when he recognized the voice. He turned to face the tall bulky man known as Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons. There were about thirty purple dragons thugs with him, each one of them were armed with stolen high tech weapons. The bulky thug stared at the alien device on the blond teen's wrist, 'And that must be this Omnitrix thing I've heard.'

'_**How troublesome. Well, I'll leave you with them. Bye**_,' said Lust a bit too cheerfully.

'Tsk. How'd you know about me?' asked Pride warily.

Hun smirked, 'I have my resources. Hand over the device kid.'

The blond smirked. His eyes glint mischievously, 'Well then, your _resources_ are kinda outdated because there're things about me you don't know.'

The smirk on the huge man's face vanished, 'What do you mean?'

'You can't take this off me unless you have the appropriate alien technology and that I can do THIS!!' said Pride as he swung his left arm upward. The thugs were surprised when black spikes jut out from the ground and headed toward them. They scatter like panicking ants.

Hun leapt back when a black spike jut out in front of him, missing him by mere centimeters. His eyes widened when Pride suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. The colossal man was shocked at the pain the small lithe teenager had inflicted upon him. He fell onto the ground with a heavy thud.

The Purple Dragon thugs were dumbfounded at first before they raised their weapons and began shooting at the blond teenager. Pride grinned as he ducked, back flipped, twist and turn to avoid the bullets. Normal humans couldn't see the bullets but he can see them as if they were moving in slow motion. He reached the first group of thugs and disarmed them easily. Then he rained icicle needles on them, the lucky ones survived while the unlucky ones died.

'This is an unfortunate day for you. I'm in a really bad mood.'

He then turned to the second group who were ready to retreat. He fell on the ground and swung his feet and made an arc, flames shot out and the thugs cried out in surprised when the flame licked at them. Pride stood up and raised his arms; the shadows under the thugs' feet rose and encased them in black tombs. The teen grinned as he clenched his fist and the encased men were crushed like fragile flowers. The sound of their crushed bones rang in the air.

Everything went deathly silent. Everyone was terrified of the blond ninja. Pride stared at their faces with his mismatched eyes, 'Lets play a game. A tag game. I'll be it and you are all my prey. I'll give you a fifteen seconds head start to run for your lives. Ready? Go!'

The thugs ran off in different directions, running for their dear lives. The injured ones either limp or crawl away though they knew their chances to live are pretty slim. Hun stared at the blond teen, never in his life had he felt this terrified. Pride grinned, 'Aren't you going to run for your life?'

'I'm no coward,' said the man sternly.

'You are welcoming Death?'

'I'd rather die in a fight.'

'How honorable of-' the blond screamed when he felt a searing pain through his left shoulder. He fell on his knees, clutching his wound.

Hun looked up to see a being in purple with strange mask and metal designs on it. Sixsix landed behind the blond, weapon ready in case the blond turn and strike him. Pride seethed angrily, 'You shouldn't have done that.'

The alien muttered something in its mother language. It flew with its jet pack when black bat like wings burst out from the teen's back. The teen growled as his wound healed. His wings flapped and within a second he was in front of the alien and they engaged into a fight Hun had never seen.

* * *

Cody sat up from where he was sleeping on the floor beside Ben who was sprawled on the floor. The redhead blinked sleepily and looked around. He shook the brunette, 'Hey, Ben?'

Ben moaned and tried to shake him away, 'No… five more minutes…'

Cody furrowed his brows, 'Ben! I heard something!'

The brunette snorted as he sat up with a start. His eyes were wide as he looked around the silent lair 'Huh? What sound? I don't hear an-'

They heard the lair door opened with a swish. They peeked from behind the couch warily and their eyes widened when they saw 'Michelangelo' stumbled in and fell onto the floor, bleeding and his clothes torn and tattered. They rushed toward him 'MIKEY?!'

'What happened?!' asked Cody. He noticed the Omnitrix was glowing yellow.

The blond gritted his teeth and groaned as he tried to get up. He blinked at the blood flowing down his forehead to his eye, 'C-Clair…'

'Charmcaster? What about her?' asked Ben.

'He… got her…'

The brunette's brows furrowed, 'Who?'

'Vi… Vilgax…'

* * *

_He was winning. Sixsix was getting severely injured by him but he stopped attacking when he heard Vilgax's voice. He turned to the interruption with a glare but he faltered when he saw Charmcaster's unconscious form in his hand. She was being held by her neck and if he didn't see the steady rise and fall of her chest, he would think she was dead, 'Clair?'_

'_Surrender the Omnitrix puny human or she dies!'_

_Pride froze. He would never surrender the Omnitrix but something within him tells him that he has to if he wants to save Charmcaster. He held his head at the throbbing headache, 'N-No!'_

'_Very well, then she dies!'_

_Vilgax was startled when the sorceress was snatched away from his grasp. He turned and saw her in Pride's arms. The blond glared at him. He let out a cry when Sixsix shot his back and he plummeted to Earth. He spun around to protect the sorceress and landed back first into the ground, creating a crater. He gasped at the pain and nearly blacked out._

_Vilgax landed beside him and reached down to grab the sorceress but he turned over to protect her, 'You're not touching her!!'_

_The alien hissed and grabbed his wing. A scream erupted from his throat when Vilgax snapped a bone. He gasped for air and grunted when he was swung aside. He watched as the alien picked up the unconscious silver haired sorceress, his maiden. He suddenly felt protective for her, 'No! Take the Omnitrix! Take the Omnitrix and leave her!'_

_Vilgax turned to him, 'I changed my mind human. I'm beginning to enjoy seeing you suffer and in great pain. I'll get the Omnitrix when I think it is time. As for now, I'll enjoy seeing how weak and pathetic you are!'_

_Pride bit back a scream when the Chimera Sui Generis sank his claws into him, he let out a shuddering breath. He was raised into the air and then flung toward a building. He crashed through the wall. His mind was disoriented and he could barely focus on the being standing in front of him. It was a shadow being with golden eyes, 'W-what? You're-'_

'_**Love is weakness…**__'_

_He gasped when Vilgax slammed his foot into his chest, crushing his ribs. They heard police sirens and Vilgax pulled his feet away. He turned away and began walking toward the hole in the wall, 'The next time we meet, I will see you crumble like a pathetic thing you are. Her life is in my hands and it is my decision she lives or dies.'_

'_N-No… leave her… take me… kill me…' said Pride as he made a feeble attempt to grab the alien's ankle. Vilgax paused and turned to him, not realizing he step on the teen's wrist with the Omnitrix._

_The alien scoffed, 'As tempting as your offer sounds, I'd rather see you live in misery human.'_

_He watched with half open eyes as the alien left with the sorceress on his shoulder. He groaned as he tried to get up on his feet. He hissed at the pain his body is suffering. He had too many injuries that his healing ability took time to patch up his wounds. He staggered to the back door of the shop and fell on his knees in the alleyway. His wings slowly retracted into his back._

_He heard voices and he quickly sank into the shadows before anyone saw him. When he rose from the shadows he realized he had teleported himself outside the lair. He growled as he weakly grabbed the lever, his strength slowly fading. The door swished open and he stumbled into the lair and fell on the floor defeated and weak. The words he always emphasized rang in his head._

'_**Love is weakness…**__'_

* * *

**Author's Little Corner:**

Wahoo! Let the emotional torture begins!! Nyaaaan!

Ben: I think she's gone mad...

Gwen: Probably had too much sugar.

Donnie: That's not possible! It's the fasting month.

Raph: Maybe she's starving... remember she can go super hyper when she's starving?

Ohter: Oh, right...

Kazriku: Yaaay! Angst, love, sad, happy, anger!! Nyaaaa

Leo: Okay... we'd better go to the next chapter then. Read and Review.


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Okay.... this is where the Writer's Block attacks me.... I hope all my locked up plot bunnies will be released so that I can continue this story ASAP.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10! They are copyright of Mirage and Man of Action respectively. I do own the 7 Sins and other OCs appearing in the story!

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: Revelation**

'MIKEY?!' cried Raphael concerned as he burst into the lair.

Leonardo rushed to him to prevent him from running straight to the lab/infirmary where Donatello and Splinter were treating the injured blond, 'Easy bro.'

'Leo, how is he?! What happened to him?!'

'He was ambushed by Vilgax. That's what we heard…' said Cody.

Before the red banded turtle could say anything else, he was interrupted by Leonardo, 'Where were you?'

'I was with Casey investigatin' on a rumor about 'em Purple Dragon scums gettin' themselves some new high tech weapons.'

'Purple Dragons with high tech weapons? Sounds trouble…'

Ben who had remained quiet turned to his redheaded cousin who was sitting alone at the dining table in the kitchen. He walked over to her, 'Gwen? What's wrong?'

'It's all my fault…'

The brunette pulled a chair and sat beside her, 'What do you mean?'

Gwen shook her head, 'I shouldn't have let Charmcaster take a walk alone. Vilgax wouldn't have used her as a hostage against Mikey…'

'Wait!'

'What is it?'

'How'd you know that?'

'Know what?'

Ben put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes, 'How'd you know about Vilgax using Charmcaster against Mikey?'

The redheaded girl blinked, 'I don't… uhh, I'm not sure. I just knew.'

'Donnie! How is he?' asked Raphael when he saw his purple banded brother walk out of the infirmary. Gwen and Ben rushed to see the turtle too. Donatello sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'We patched him up but the rest is up to his healing abilities. Trust me, you don't wanna know the full details of his injuries…' said the genius turtle uneasily.

'Can we see him?' asked Cody.

'I think we better let him rest,' said Leonardo though he himself wants to see his baby brother too.

'He'll be alright, right?' asked Gwen.

Donatello nodded, 'He'll be fine. He's healing ability just couldn't heal all the injuries at once but his wounds are healing… slowly.'

* * *

Pride growled as he cracked an eye open. He stared at his shaky hands which were covered by blood. He released a shuddering breath, 'So… this… is pain.'

'It hurts like hell, isn't it?'

The golden eyed Sin looked up and faced Michelangelo who was staring down at him with his blue eyes. The Sin was sitting with his back leaning against an invisible wall. His breathing came in short gasps and his body was covered by cuts and bruises. The blue eyed teenager smiled nervously, 'Yo… I uhh… I'm kinda lost.'

Pride scoffed and shut his eyes. He flinched at the pain in his back, 'Get lost…'

'Dude, I'm already lost!'

'You're not funny… you know that?'

Michelangelo laughed nervously, '…so, why?'

'What?'

'Why do you want to be in control? Why do you hate Wrath so much?'

'Dude, the question is _why do you hate love so much_?' said Lust who appeared behind the blue eyed teenager.

Michelangelo turned to him and raised a brow, 'Who the shell are you?'

'Ah, I am Lust. Nice to have finally meet you face to face Mikey.'

Pride growled and glared at the grey eyed Sin dangerously, 'You!!'

Lust raised his hands in surrender, 'Whoa there! I don't wanna fight you! You're injured! It won't be a fair fight.'

'What have you done to me?!' asked Pride as he tried to stand up.

'What? What happened? What did you do to him?' asked Michelangelo.

The grey eyed Sin smiled innocently, 'I introduce love to him.'

'Love is weakness!'

Lust pouted, 'You are so damn stubborn.'

Michelangelo scratched the back of his head, 'Oookay, I'm lost here… what are you guys talking about?'

'Clair,' replied the Sins, Pride said it with a hint of anger.

'What about her?'

The Sins remained quiet and glared at each other, daring one another to tell the clueless blond what they knew. Pride shut his eyes and turned away, Lust sighed and ran his hand through his hair, 'Uhhh… what do you think of her?'

'Clair? Well, she's kinda cute… but I don't know much about her. I thought she's Wrath's girlfriend or something…'

'Yeah, about that. You remember Wrath said that we Sins are a part of you? Well, it's not just Wrath who likes her…'

Michelangelo raised a brow, 'Huh?'

'Err, how should I say this?'

'You like her too!' said Pride spitefully.

The blond took a step back, appalled, 'What?!'

'Ahh, not directly… what I meant to say here is that we all like her, well, except for Gluttony who loves food so much though… and maybe Greed.'

'Once again, WHAT?!' said Michelangelo.

'I don't **LIKE** her!' said Pride angrily.

Lust huffed, 'Oh shut up! You wouldn't protect her if you don't have any feelings for her!'

'Aaargh!! I'm outta here!'

'Wait! If you wake up, you'll be in a lot of pain!'

'I'm _already_ in pain! And you're one of them!' said Pride as he jabbed a finger into Lust's chest.

The blue eyed blond pouted and waved his hands, 'Hellooo? Don't ignore me! I'm standing right here ya know?'

Pride glared at him. He pointed a finger rudely at Lust, 'You ask for explanations from him! He's the smart ass here!'

'Hey!' cried Lust irritably. The grey eyed Sin and the blue eyed ninja watched Pride sank into the shadows. They remained quiet for a minute until Michelangelo broke it, 'So… care to explain?'

* * *

Donatello nearly fell off the chair when he was awakened by a cry of pain. He jumped up to his feet and ran to his baby brother's side, 'Mikey?!'

Pride choked back another scream, 'Eergh! I-it hurts!!'

'Hang in there, I'll get some painkillers!' the purple banded turtle stopped when the blond grabbed his wrist.

'D-don't put me to sleep… I don't want to…'

The turtle blinked, confused, 'O-okay.'

Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter rushed into the infirmary. Splinter was first to reach his son, 'Michelangelo my son!'

'Donnie!' cried Raphael urgently when he saw his baby brother began thrashing because of the pain. He and his blue banded brother quickly restrain him before he reopened any of his wounds.

Donatello grabbed a syringe, 'I'm working on it! Keep him still.'

The younger teenagers who were standing at the doorway flinched at the blond's cry of pain. Ben put a hand on his cousin's shoulder to comfort her. Cody was hiding behind the wall, he gulped fearfully, 'I-is he gonna be okay?'

Raphael and Leonardo jumped back when wings sprout out from their _brother's_ back. Their eyes wide like saucers. The red banded turtle blinked, 'What the shell?!'

They heard what sounded like a hiss and a growl coming from the blond. Pride gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. His hands griped the bed sheet tightly and it singed in his burning grip. Splinter quickly tried to prevent the small fire from spreading by pouring water that he got from the jug beside the bed. Donatello eyed one of the blond's wings which was in an odd angle. Leonardo stood stiff, he does not know what to do and something about his youngest brother is suspicious. He noticed his purple banded brother in a trance, 'Donnie!'

The turtle snapped out of his trance, 'Huh? Oh, right!'

He quickly inserted the said painkiller he promised his brother into the blond's bloodstream. It took a few seconds for the blond to find himself in a state of numbness. He was breathing quickly and each breath taken caused a dull throbbing in his chest due to his broken ribs, 'Thanks…'

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Ben and the other two teenagers shuffled away quietly from the lab knowing the _crisis_ had ended. Pride stared at the old rat when the rat touched his forehead, 'My son…'

The blond looked away, 'Don't worry… I'm okay now Master Splinter.'

'Sensei, I think you should rest,' said Leonardo concerned. He knew his father had not slept because he was worried about the youngest of them. The rat looked ten years older and was obviously exhausted.

Splinter sighed and hesitated for a moment before he left the lab knowing that his elder three sons will take care of his youngest, but he is not sure if he could sleep well. Something about his youngest bothers him. Something about him is not right but the rat could not grasp what it is. His son had put up a shield to protect his mind and this made him wary of his youngest son who was always like an open book to him, 'Michelangelo…'

* * *

Yeah.... it's kinda weird. I'm beginning to forget how this story is supposed to go... dear me...

Okay, Read and Review please!! I'll try to write more action in thenext chappie... no promises though. . . . .


	44. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and Ben 10. If I do then why am I writing a Fanfiction?? But I do own the OCs (7 Sins and others).

**A/N: **Story is progressing slow since I'm busy now that my holiday is coming to an end. Writer's Block is also a mojor pain in the neck. In this chapter, someone from Charmcaster's past appeared and she wants something from her.... it's kinda short though.... T-T

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Lost and Found**

Michelangelo was crouching on the invisible floor with his head in his hands, 'Duuuuude. I am so messed up!!'

Lust held back a chuckle, 'Well, it's up to you to believe our existence. You are after all a VERY imaginative dude. Wait… that doesn't have anything to do with this, hmm…'

'But if you're not real… urghh… head hurts to think…'

'Don't think about it too much, besides, don't you have a mission?'

Michelangelo straightened himself, 'Oh right. Dude, do you, by any chance know where Wrath is?'

'He's at the deepest, darkest part of your mind,' said Lust.

'And where is that?' asked Michelangelo.

The Sin chuckled, 'Figure it out yourself! This is your mind after all.'

Michelangelo opened his mouth to say something but the Sin vanished from his sight. He gritted his teeth and huffed, 'Jerk…'

He turned around and stared at the blackness surrounding him, 'Duuude, looks like I owe Raph twenty bucks. My head **_is_** an empty space… man, that just sounds wrong. Okay, lemme see… this is my head, maybe if I think really hard…'

The teen took a thinking pose and scrunched up his brows together. He shut his eyes and tapped his chin. He smiled and opened his eyes, 'Hey it worked!!'

Instead of seeing the endless darkness, he was now surrounded by lush green grass and sweet smelling colorful flowers. He tilted his head a bit, 'Hmm… maybe I should've imagined of New York instead of this. He looked up when he heard a chuckle.

'**_Not bad Mikey. But I warn you, with Pride being the Boss your journey won't be easy…_**'

'This is my mind and my body. I believe I can manage,' said the blond as he turned and head toward a direction although he's not sure if he going the right way.

Lust tsked, '**_Have it your way dude. Just be prepared with what you have to face in the depths of your own subconscious mind… it won't be pleasant_**.'

* * *

The silver haired sorceress groaned as she came to consciousness. She scrunched up her face at the uncomfortable cold floor she was lying face down on. She slowly pushed herself up and held her head, 'W-what happened?'

'Ah I see you're awake!' said a cheerful voice.

She turned to her right and saw a hooded girl. Some dark locks peeking out from her hood that hid her face. The girl grinned, 'Long time no see Charmy.'

Charmcaster flushed, 'C-Charmy?!'

The girl feigned pain, 'Ouch! Don't tell me you don't remember who I am.'

The young sorceress ignored her for a moment and looked around. They seemed to be in an abandoned factory of some sorts. She then returned her attention back to the girl, 'Where am I? How'd I get here?'

The girl tilted her head to the left, 'You don't remember? Squid face took you here as a hostage.'

'Squid- Vilgax?!' asked Charmcaster alarmed as she stood up. She suddenly felt dizzy at the sudden movement.

The girl giggled, 'Don't worry. I took care of him.'

The young sorceress' eyes widened when the girl stepped aside and revealed the frozen Chimera Sui Generis. She then looked at the girl cautiously, 'W-who are you?'

'Still can't figure it out? Why Charmy… you disappoint me,' said the girl as she pushed her hood back revealing a girl with short, spiky black hair and violet eyes. The girl grinned with mad excitement when she saw the shocked expression on the silver haired sorceress' face.

'V-Veneficus?'

'Thaaaaat's right! Vinny is back! And she wants to play with poor little Charmy again…'

Charmcaster quickly dodged the red aura beam shot by the dark haired girl. She gasped in pain at her still healing wound. Veneficus's high heeled boots clicked as she approached her, 'What game should we play? Hide and Seek? Tag? Hmm?'

'H-How'd you survive?! I saw you turn into dust!!'

The dark haired sorceress chuckled darkly, 'Yes I did. But I returned from the dead to claim what is mine! The powers that should be mine…'

Charmcaster shuddered in fear as she clutched her aching wound, 'Y-you're out of your mind!'

'Yes, yes I am. I've lost my mind yeaaaaars ago! And it's all because of you!! Hex's perfect little student! I should be his favorite!!'

The silver haired sorceress yelped as she dodged another red beam. She stumbled behind two cylindrical metal drums. She gasped in pain at her wound and trying to catch her breath at the same time. Her eyes looked back cautiously at Veneficus' shadow that moved. The dark haired sorceress was spinning in a child-like manner as she giggled, 'Ah, this brings back old memories. Just like old times! You, me, playing a game…'

Charmcaster hugged herself as she wracked her brain to create an escape plan. She jumped when a red aura beam hit the floor close to her right. She heard the sorceress moved as her heels clicked, _What is she up to?!_ Thought the silver haired sorceress anxiously.

'Oooh, Charmy. Come out, come out wherever you are~ We're playing Hide and Seek isn't it? Hehehehe, I'm gonna find you,' said the deranged dark haired sorceress in a sing-song tone.

Charmcaster's heart skipped a beat when Veneficus landed in front of her. The girl grinned, 'I found ya!'

'_Hero Chaa!!_' cried the silver haired sorceress. A green beam shot out from her palm and hit the dark haired sorceress' chest, sending her crashing to the opposite duo cylindrical drums. She fell unmoving to the floor; dents were left on the cylinders.

The silver haired teenager stared at the unmoving body. She jumped when the girl chuckled as her fingers twitched, 'That wasn't nice Charmy…'

Charmcaster scrambled to her feet and pressed her back against the cylinder behind her. She then quickly moved to the left and ran off, clutching her wound and trying her best not to trip. She saw a door not far and ran toward it. She grabbed the door handle but found that it was chained from the outside. She cursed and took a step back, '_Hero Chaa!!!'_

The door exploded and she held her breath as she stumbled out. She let out a pined cry when Veneficus grabbed her hair and pulled her back. The dark haired sorceress sneered at her, 'Where do you think you're going?!'

'Let me go you crazy witch!!' cried Charmcaster with anger and fear.

Veneficus' nose twitched and she leaned forward as she sniffed at her, 'Oh? What do we have here?'

She took another whiff at the white haired sorceress and her eyes narrowed, 'A man's scent… Did you sleep with a man?! Who is it?!'

'Aaah!! Let me go!! You're hurting me Vinny!'

The dark haired sorceress released her grip, startled by the nickname which came out of the silver haired teen's lips. She then realized her mistake and tried to grab for Charmcaster's wrist but she leaped away. She glared at the sorceress clad in purple, 'Who is it?! Who is the man who bedded you?!'

The silver haired teen blushed, 'I-I didn't sleep with anyone! I'm still a virgin!! I'm not like some cheap whore!!'

Veneficus sighed, 'That's good… no man should own you. You're mine. Mine alone, Clair… Mine to keep.'

A cold shudder ran down Charmcaster's spine as the crazed sorceress began to repetitively mutter 'You're mine' to herself. The dark haired sorceress seemed to go in a trance as she turned away. The silver haired teen cautiously took a step away. She quietly muttered a spell and her body levitated in midair.

With her eyes still on the dark haired teenager, she left quietly. She knew the crazed witch would not be happy to find her missing. _I have to go back. I need to find Michel… no, I need to find Mikey._

* * *

Michelangelo trudged tiredly through the thick mud. He scolded himself for imagining himself to be in such situation. He couldn't change the scene because he was too distracted. He was too distracted with the disgusting mud that threatened to swallow him if he stayed still and that made it very difficult for him to concentrate.

'Aaargh!!! I'm going nowhere!!! How far o-or deep is my subconscious mind anyway?!' he yelled to the purple-grayish sky. Black birds flutter away from their perch on dried branches. Their startled screech and sound of flapping wings echoed around him. He scowled, 'Why do I have to like watching too much horror movies?'

'_Help me…_' whispered a voice.

Michelangelo spun, 'Who's there?'

'_I can't… I can't see anything… It's so dark…_'

The teenager licked his lips nervously, 'W-Wrath?'

'_I want the light… I want out…_'

He trudged forward, 'Wrath!! Is it you?!'

'_It's so hard to breathe…_'

'Wrath!!? Hey! If you can hear me, don't stop- WHA?!' he cried out as he suddenly sunk deep that he fell until the mud touches his chin. He panicked and tried to thread himself out of the stick thick mud. He grimaced as he sunk deeper, 'Shell!! There ain't no way I'm gonna die here!!'

'**_Idiot. This is your mind! You can't die here!_**'

'Lust?!'

'**_Though I am curious…_**'

'Lust!! Help me!!'

Lust didn't reply and he sunk until the mud reaches his nose. He shut his eyes, he couldn't breathe!! He tried to kick himself up but there's nothing solid underneath and the mud is too thick, unlike water. _This is the end for me!_ He thought. He could hear his heart hammering madly, hungry for oxygen. The thundering in his ears sounded like a time bomb to him.

Wrath shifted when he heard something dripping. He opened his eyes weakly and raised his head. He saw something that looks like a puddle forming a few feet above him. he tried to focus his bleary vision as he saw what looked like a big teardrop appear and fell slowly until it nearly touched the invisible floor.

A body fell out and it spluttered and gasped for air. The Sin blinked and stared at it, 'Who?'

The person covered in brown mud shook his head as he rose to a sitting position. He wiped the mud away from his face in disgust, 'Eww!!'

'Who are you?'

Michelangelo finally noticed him and his eyes widened, 'WRATH?!

* * *

Hoo~ Veneficus is creepy!! XD

She has a loose screw in her head! Oh btw, her name means "witch". I got it form my Latin dictionary. Read and Review peeps! I'll appreciate it!


End file.
